Even Though Our Love Is Doomed
by froglady15
Summary: My submission for the Literature Challenge on the Prince and the Heiress Google Community! Based on Wuthering Heights. Brought together as children, they became inseparable childhood friends and eventually evolved into something deeper. Yet complications begin to arise before they have a chance at happiness. Can Bulma and Vegeta figure it out or will bad decisions keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and _Wuthering Heights_ characters and DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Alright, folks! Here was my submission for _**The Prince and the Heiress Community Literature Challenge**_ … It is entitled _Even Though Our Love is Doomed_ and is heavily inspired by the classic novel Wuthering Heights! I have had this idea rolling around in my brain for YEARS… And only now have had an excuse to actually sit down and write it. I read Wuthering Heights about ten years ago, before I had even gotten into the world of Bulma and Vegeta fanfiction and it's funny because when I was reading it, I pictured Vegeta as Heathcliff. I don't exactly recall if I pictured Bulma as Catherine or not… But later on when I did discover Bulma and Vegeta fanfiction it did occur to me that he is the perfect Heathcliff and she would make a perfect Catherine.

It is also very important to note that I used Androids Seventeen and Eighteen as Edgar and Isabella Linton. I used their real, human names, Lapis and Lazuli and their last name is Gero. Please, please, please keep in mind that the original story was written in 1847 and I chose to keep with that time era for this because the drama factor is simply too good to pass up.. Though customs were quite different back then than they are now.

A huge shout out too to the _amazing_ Dragonbabezee for betaing this for me! I was so excited when she agreed and I cannot thank her enough for her time! Be sure to check out her other works too!

Anyway, here's my submission. I split it up into two chapters just because it is very long. I am very proud of this piece. Enjoy!

.

.

 _ **Even Though Our Love is Doomed**_

Word Count: 41,318

Rating: M

Krillin finished unloading the rest of his belongings into the vast entryway of the massive home he was going to be occupying for the next few weeks. It was very late, and he had travelled well into the night through a terrible snow storm to make it to his destination.

"Sorry I am arriving so late," he apologized. "The storm out there is beyond atrocious."

"That is alright, your room is this way," the hostess said. She was an older woman, possibly in her seventies, with a kind face and matronly way about her.

"What about my horse?" he asked.

"He will be looked after," she assured him, heading up the stairs. It was well past her own bed time and she wanted to get the guest settled in as quickly as possible.

"Thank you," he said as she opened a bedroom door and lit a few candles. There was already a fire going in the fire place, both warming and lighting the room up.

"Everything you need should be here. I am awake at five o'clock to begin breakfast. It is too late now to draw a bath, but I will begin warming water first thing," she informed him on her way out.

"Thank you," he said. Truthfully, all he wanted was to change into dry, clean clothes and get some sleep.

After changing into his night attire, he went to turn the sheets down with every intention of going to sleep. He was about to snuff out the candle at his bedside when he noticed a book on the night table. He hesitated a moment, not wanting to snoop, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He opened it, and he could tell by the way the spine cracked that it was old. On the inside cover was neat, careful writing of someone he assumed was female by the way the letters were specifically curled and slanted. Written there, all over was _Bulma + Vegeta. Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma & Vegeta _in different ways with heart shapes drawn outside and around of some of them.

Drawn in one corner was a crude, but detailed pencil sketch of a boy with black flame-shaped hair and pronounced widow's peak. Next to him was a girl in a puffy dress and what looked like a veil in her hair, which he assumed was a wedding dress.

 _Interesting,_ he thought to himself as he studied it. Vegeta was the ex-military Admiral that Krillin had been sent here for. He was to write an article about Vegeta's role in the Anglo-French war, all those many years ago. It had been a very difficult task tracking him down, being that after he had been discharged, he had practically vanished off the face of the earth. However it was rumoured that he still carried influence and had a say in the proceedings, thereby ensuring a reliable income for the rest of his days. _Had he left the life of a soldier and high ranking general for the want of a bride who had been patiently waiting for him here?_

Sleepiness gone and curiosity now piqued, he turned the page and noted that this was the journal belonging to none other than Bulma Briefs, the daughter of famous inventor Trunks Briefs.

Krillin set the journal down a moment, getting up to grab his own notebook and pencil to take his own notes before going back to bed and opened up to the first page of the journal, reading the first entry.

 _1767_

 _Poppa_ _returned home today after all these weeks! He brought back with him the best gift ever- another brother!_

 _._

 _._

"I expect you two to welcome Vegeta into our home and treat him like family," Trunks Briefs told his two children as they looked curiously at the strange boy standing just behind their father, looking as unsure of them as they were of him. He was filthy, not very tall and quite thin. The only remarkable thing about him was his unruly thick, black hair that seemed to stand on end, defying gravity as it was swept right up almost like a flame and his eyes were the blackest black Bulma had ever seen. "He is six years old, the same age as you are, Bulma; and Tien, I expect you will be good to him."

"He _stinks,_ " Tien snorted in distain at the new familial addition.

"Well, if you lived on the streets for a better part of a year or two, so would you, son," Trunks said firmly. "Go upstairs and find him some clean clothes to wear."

"Nothing of mine will fit him,"

"Well _find_ something for him to wear until I have a chance to take him to get decent clothes," he sighed in annoyance. "Bulma, will you and Babba get a bath prepared for Vegeta?"

"Of course, pappa!" Bulma replied happily, taking Vegeta's hand and dragging him up the stairs behind her.

"What are we to do with him?" Bunny, their mother asked, looking after the dirty child as their daughter excitedly left the kitchen with him.

"The city is struck with plague," Trunks sighed. "I do not know what happened to his parents. Deceased I assume. I came to find him starving on the streets so I fed him and took him around locally with me asking of whom he belonged to but no one knew,"

"So you brought him home?"

"If it were one of our children, I would like to think someone would extend the same kindness instead of leaving them to die of plague and starvation on their own," he said firmly. "It is not like we cannot afford it and it would be nice to have an extra hand to help out around the property as he grows older; not to mention Bulma desperately needs a playmate."

"Very well," she sighed in acceptance of her husband's decision.

"I can give you some of my clothes to wear if you want," Bulma offered, taking Vegeta to her room and began rummaging through her things in a whirlwind like fashion.

Vegeta watched her closely, she was a pretty but skinny little thing with curly blue hair, styled in a half up, half down do that had probably looked cute when it had been done but was now a bit of a mess and he doubted any of her clothes would fit him. "I am _not_ wearing girl's clothes," he said to her.

"Well, not _all_ of my clothes are girly," she insisted, his comment not discouraging her as she tossed him a brown sweater and tried to find those riding pants her father had gotten her a while back. Bulma didn't ride side saddle like most girls. She had been taught, but simply refused.

Sure enough, the pants would be too small for him, but the sweater would work and he took it from her. It was a start.

"Do you want to see your room?" she asked excitedly.

Vegeta shrugged.

Again, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the hallway. "This one is Tien's," she pointed to the bedroom across from hers. "This one is momma and poppa's, and the last one here will be yours,"

"Hmmn," he grunted as she led him into the room. He looked around. It was spacious, yet cosy. A fire was going at the end of the room across from the modest-sized bed. There was a trunk next to the window and a wide empty closet.

"Do you like it?" she asked, wide eyed in excitement, slightly disappointed that his reaction was fairly dull.

Vegeta shrugged. "I've never had my own room before, so I guess this is alright."

"You never had your own room?" she asked in shock. "Well, now you do!"

"Bulma, I'm sure the boy is tired," Baba scolded her, bringing a washing basin into the room.

"I'm trying to help," she said.

"You can help by bringing up the warm towels and soap while I bring up hot water," she told her.

Bulma nodded and raced back down to the kitchen to find what she was asked for.

"You're not seriously happy about this, are you?" Tien asked her as she ran past him.

"Yea, why not?" she asked, pausing to look at him.

"Because he doesn't belong here," her brother snorted. "I can't believe dad brought home some homeless kid like a lost animal or something and is making him live with us instead of the barn where he belongs,"

"Well, everyone, kids and lost animals all deserve a proper home," she said firmly, ignoring him and grabbing the towels and soap as requested.

From the day of his arrival, Bulma and Vegeta had become nearly inseparable, which made their father happy. They played each day and Bulma helped catch him up in her studies. He was very smart, the Briefs family had come to learn, and it was not long before he had caught up to Bulma, which made her happy because then they could study together.

Tien, on the other hand, never did warm up to Vegeta and detested him. Their father seemed to have taken to Vegeta rather quickly, seemingly favouring him over his own son. It was not long before Tien's sour and disinterested demeanour encouraged his father to include Vegeta more and more with helping out in shopping and inventory as they grew older, and he had begun leaving Tien out of being taught to handle other, more important household duties that Tien had felt he should have been given priority to, like financial matters.

0-0-0

 _Vegeta is a bit of a strange boy, but I like him. He doesn't talk very much, but he's more fun to play with than Tien is because he likes to actually do things and play games outside with me._

 _We've played every single day since he's arrived and we are best friends! Today we got into trouble for playing in the mud._

 _Tien is terrible to him and the rumours happening around church are not very nice._

.

.

Sunday morning sermons were finished and everyone was slow to exit the church, as everyone was staring at the Brief's family and the new addition to their family.

"I suppose it is very kind act of charity for Mr. Briefs to take an unknown child into their home like that," Mrs. Gero said to her husband, taking their leave. "It is certainly admirable,"

"He looks like a gypsy," their son, Lapis said dismissively.

"He will make the perfect playmate to Bulma," his sister, Lazuli snorted. "She's just as much a savage as any gypsy."

Tien, having heard their musings became quiet and frowned and did not speak a word until they made it home. Once changed out of his formal clothing for church, he pulled Bulma aside.

"You need to not be spending so much time with Vegeta," he cautioned her. "It is ruining your image,"

"Nonsense," she snorted. "You don't even know him! Maybe if you did, you'd realize he's not as horrible as you think he is."

"I do not trust him and neither should you!" he said. "He will destroy this entire family if you let him, mark my words. He has charmed and ensnared both you and father. Baba takes his side in most matters as well. Mother thinks I am being paranoid and I feel as though I am the only person who sees him for what he really is."

"Which is what?" their father asked, standing in the hall not far from them, having overheard much of their conversation.

"Do you not hear the things fellow people in church say about him!" Tien objected. "That he's really your bastard son and that he's a gypsy!"

"And who do you think it was who started those rumours?" their father asked, glaring at him. Yes, he'd heard the murmurings and rumours of those at church and around town, but he did not care. "Can a man not perform one act of charity without it becoming the topic of malicious gossip and people assuming the worst?"

"They will not stop," Tien whined, hoping the threat of humiliation over the false rumours would prompt their father to finally get rid of Vegeta.

Their father was silent a long moment in consideration. "Then we shall not go to church at all then," he announced finally with a shrug.

"Yaay!" Bulma cried, jumping up and down. To her there was nothing more boring than church. Especially in the summer months when she could be outside playing or riding her pony with Vegeta.

"You do not worry about her reputation?" Tien objected. "Everyone calls her a wretch and a terror because she spends her time with him making mischief and running about like a wild thing. He is a bad influence on her!"

"Let your sister be," he said, brushing him off. "She is only nearly eight years old, she is but a child."

Tien glared after his father as he went downstairs for lunch.

"You should come out with us this afternoon, Tien," Bulma offered. "We are going riding."

"I would go riding with _you_ , Bulma, but not if Vegeta is accompanying you as well," he said. "I miss the days when it was just you and me without _him_ lurking about."

Bulma shrugged, ignoring the sentiments. "Well I am not about to tell Vegeta he is not allowed to come riding. We always go riding in the afternoon. You may choose to join us or not, it matters little to me."

At that, without any further consideration to his request or feelings on the matter, she was gone, heading down the stairs, leaving Tien to glare after her and accomplishing nothing more than furthering his dislike of Vegeta. 

-0-0-0-

 _1769_

 _Things haven't been the best here, which is why I have not written in so long. Momma hasn't been feeling well, so I have been helping Baba around the house lots. The doctor is not sure what is wrong with her._

 _Tien is still being mean to Vegeta. They got into a fight in the barn over the ponies papa bought for us. Tien thinks papa likes Vegeta better than him because he gave him the better pony but papa did that because Vegeta is the better rider. I was not there because I was looking after momma, but Baba says that Tien hit Vegeta several times with a pitchfork in the barn today. It was a good thing she was there! Poor Vegeta didn't do anything in retaliation, he just took it. One of these days though, he's going to finally get mad and lash out in return._

 _Papa hasn't heard about what happened yet, but when he does, he's not going to be very happy._

 _._

 _._

"Vegeta?" he heard Bulma whisper through the door of his bedroom.

"What,"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He grunted in consent and she came in, closing the door quietly and running to his bed. "Are you alright? I heard that Tien beat you with a pitch fork!"

"I am fine," he growled as she tried to look him over. The sun hadn't completely set yet so it was still light in the room. "Quit fussing over me. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," she said, quitting her prodding and settling in next to him in his bed.

"I am fine," he said again, a little less irritably. She had been so busy recently with caring for her mother that he'd barely seen her. He missed her. "How is your mother?"

Bulma shrugged, not wanting to discuss it. "The same. I don't think she is going to get better."

"I am sorry," he said, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

The next morning, they both woke up, curled together to the sound of the house in a kerfuffle. They quickly got out of bed to see what the problem was.

"Bulma! There you are!" Baba exclaimed. "Come quick, your mother has passed."

Bulma swallowed hard at the news as she let those words sink in. She had known that her mother hadn't been getting any better, but she hadn't thought she was that bad off. She took Vegeta's hand without even thinking twice and began to lead him down the hall towards her parents' bedroom.

"Get _out!_ " Tien shouted at Vegeta as soon as he came into the room with Bulma.

"No, _you_ get out!" Bulma shouted back at him.

" _He_ doesn't need to be here," he said, giving Vegeta a hard shove as Buma let his hand go and ran towards her mother, forgetting the boys all together.

"Boys, enough," Trunks sighed in despair. "Can you not for _once_ just get along?"

"She wasn't _his_ mother!" Tien argued, shoving Vegeta back towards the door more forcefully this time. "He has no business being here!"

Trunks got up and gently placed an arm around Vegeta's shoulders, leading him out of the bedroom. "I'm terribly sorry, my boy," he said apologetically. "This is a very difficult time, don't take this personally."

Vegeta grit his teeth and looked at Bulma, who was crying next to her mother's prone form. He did not care all that much that Tien did not want him there and he wasn't all that upset that the woman had passed. She had been alright to him and had tolerated his presence, however the only ones who treated him as though he mattered were Bulma, the old man and sometimes Baba when she felt Tien was being more unreasonable than usual.

He was concerned about Bulma, and that was his only hesitancy in leaving the room. Frustrated, he retreated back to his own bedroom.

-0-0-0-

 _Momma's funeral was today. I don't know what I am going to do without her! Vegeta has been my only comfort and friend through this. I suppose he's been through this, being that he is an orphan. I still do not know what happened to his own parents. He has been with us for two years now and still will not talk about it._

 _Poppa is so sad, he refuses to talk to anyone and spends a great deal of his time in his room or drinking. Tien and Vegeta have had to take over a lot of the responsibilities._

 _I am thankful to have Vegeta. He is my everything!_

 _._

 _._

 _1774_

 _Things around the house have not been good. Tien and Vegeta are constantly fighting. Papa is getting angry with them. The thing is, it is not Vegeta's fault. Tien does things to deliberately provoke or get Vegeta into trouble._

 _Today they were fighting in the stables. Tien said some terrible things to Vegeta and they got into a physical fight. I tried to break it up, but Vegeta accidentally hit me. I'm okay, my jaw is bruised, but Papa was so angry, he gave them both a bad lashing._

.

.

Vegeta was finishing grooming his own, prized horse in the barn when Tien walked in.

"I am going out. Clean out my horse's stall." he demanded.

"Clean it yourself," Vegeta replied, not pausing from grooming his own horse.

"You never did learn you _proper_ place around here, did you?"

"I am your brother," Vegeta replied simply, not wanting to raise to his baiting.

"No, you are _not_ my brother," Tien snorted. "You are a useless gypsy bastard my father happened to find on the street and should have _left_ on the street!"

Vegeta shrugged, ignoring him. He was used the abusive speech from Tien by now.

"You know what the whole town and church says about you, right?" he pushed. "They all said you are the product of an illicit affair father had with some gypsy whore. _That_ is the only reason he took pity on you and now we are left to suffer your presence."

Vegeta sighed heavily, but still said nothing. He had heard it all by this point. It wasn't true, but he did not care enough about the opinion of Tien or anyone else so long as Bulma and his father held him in high esteem. "Perhaps that is why father likes _me_ more than he likes you," he said finally after a moment's thought.

"What was that?" Tien snapped at him, coming for him.

"Maybe _you_ are the bastard he felt sorry for," Vegeta repeated. "Everyone knows both he and Bulma like me more now that your mother has been gone, and you have no one to listen to your constant snivelling."

Without warning, Tien punched him in the back of his head, causing Vegeta to fall into the straw, between his horse's legs. Vegeta turned around and lunged for Tien, promptly bringing him down to the ground as well and began pummelling him.

"You boys need to quit it!" Bulma shouted at them as she had heard the argument from outside in the yard. She managed to slap Tien, but that did nothing. Then she tried to grab Vegeta's shoulder to make him stop punching Tien before he seriously injured him.

She screamed as she was clipped in the jaw by Vegeta's elbow, as he was completely oblivious to her presence he was so angry by this point.

Immediately they stopped upon hearing Bulma crying.

"I'm so sorry," Vegeta said to her, turning away from Tien and going to her immediately.

"Look at what you did, you!" Tien shouted at him.

"I didn't even realize she was there," Vegeta said, kneeling down in front of her to make sure she was alright, which she seemed to be.

"You stay away from her, you've done enough!" Tien said, shoving Vegeta away from her.

" _You_ have done enough!" Vegeta seethed, pushing him back. That he had accidentally hurt Bulma because of an altercation with Tien, reignited his rage.

"Would you _both stop!"_ she screamed at them, holding her jaw where she'd been clipped as they both began to fight again.

"What's going on in here?" their father bellowed, running into the barn.

"Vegeta punched Bulma," Tien replied instantly, standing and getting away from Vegeta.

"I did _not!"_

He looked at the three of them suspiciously, though he did not believe for a minute that Vegeta had just hulled off and hit Bulma; the two were thick as thieves, just as he had intended when he had brought Vegeta home. "Tell me again, what happened?" he demanded, looking at Bulma in expectation when neither of the boys offered an explanation.

"Tien said that everyone in town and church thinks that Vegeta is your bastard so they began to fight," she said. "I tried to stop them but was accidentally hit. Vegeta did not mean to."

"Is this true?" he asked, looking at them.

"Yes," they both nodded, ashamed of their actions, however Vegeta was angrier at himself over Bulma being caught in the crossfire than for actually fighting with Tien.

"Bulma, go inside," their father said, gesturing to the barn door.

"But it was an accident!" she cried. "Vegeta didn't hit me on purpose!"

"I am certain he did not, that is not the point," he growled. "The point is, I am trying to raise two upstanding gentlemen here and they both cannot get along for five minutes without fighting. Go inside, unless you want to be included in their punishments!"

Bulma gave Vegeta an apologetic look before racing out of the barn and closing the door behind her. She had not meant to get him into trouble.

Both boys were sent to bed afterwards without their dinner. Their father did not want to listen to any of Bulma's pleas that Vegeta was entirely blameless in the matter. She waited until everyone was in bed before going to see him with some bread and a piece of meat she had managed to hide.

"Vegeta?" she whispered, opening his door.

"What," he grunted, still awake. He still sounded angry though and she was worried that it was directed towards her.

"I brought you something to eat," she said, closing the door quietly behind her and finding his bed in the dark room; there was only a single candle lit. She looked around for him, finally seeing him sitting on his window sill brooding.

"I do not want it,"

"But you must be hungry," she insisted, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hmmn," he grunted, coming towards her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "It's bruised, but I am alright. Are you? Papa wasn't too hard on you, I hope,"

Vegeta shook his head, taking the candle and holding it up close to her face so he could see the damage. Indeed, her jaw was bruised and a bit swollen, but aside from that, she was alright. He still felt terrible that it had happened though. "I did not get it as bad as Tien, though he was still pretty angry with me for not only reacting to his baiting but striking you. I am fine. I am so sorry you were hurt in the middle of that. It will never happen again."

"It was an accident," she shook her head. "I did not want to go get Baba or Papa because I didn't want you to get into trouble, except then I got you into trouble anyway. I'm sorry," she stood up and hugged him.

Vegeta did not say anything and hugged her back. He was just happy that she was not angry or fearful of him.

"Here, eat," she said, sitting back down on his bed and offering him a dinner roll she had saved for him.

He smirked at her, despite it being dark in the room and took it. Not because he was all that hungry, but because if he didn't, he knew she would get offended and angry with him. It did not seem to matter what it was, he could never deny her. He knew she knew that too and she used his weakness for her to her advantage anytime she could.

They sat in companionable silence as Vegeta ate what she had given him before turning in for the night.

"Can I stay?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged and grunted in consent. It wasn't unusual for her to stay with him and share a bed. She still cried sometimes for missing her mother and storms always woke her up. He suspected she wasn't as afraid of the storms as she let on because during the day they never bothered her, but he never objected when she'd sneak into his room and huddle under the covers with him. It felt good having her near.

The next morning, they were woken up to a pounding on Vegeta's door and it being abruptly opened by Tien.

"See? What did I tell you!" he shouted, pointing at them.

"Get out of my room!" Vegeta snarled at him, sitting up, still hazy from the rude awakening.

Bulma started as well, getting out of his bed. Usually, she was up before anyone else and snuck back into her room so that no one would know they had spent the night together.

"What are you doing in _his_ room?" Tien demanded as both their father and Baba came to see what the commotion was all about.

" _Sleeping!"_ she shrieked at him in anger and embarrassment.

"Bulma, it is highly inappropriate for you to be sharing a bed with another boy at your age," Baba scolded her. "You are thirteen years old, a young lady. Young ladies _do not_ sleep in beds with other young men,"

"She does it _all_ the time," Tien practically sang. He had heard them on occasion talking into the early hours of the morning, except she was usually back in her own bed by the time anyone else awoke so he could never rat them out.

"I do _not!"_

" _Enough!"_ their father yelled at them. "Bulma, from now on you are to sleep in your own room. Understood?"

"But it's _fine!"_ she cried. "Nothing inappropriate goes on!"

"We don't know that," Tien snorted and Vegeta launched himself out of his bed reaching a hand to Tien's throat, and slammed him into the wall.

"I have _never-"_ he snarled between grit teeth in deep offense at his insinuation.

"Let it go," their father said, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder firmly. The last thing he wanted was yet another physical altercation between the two boys.

Vegeta let Tien go, but looked at their father in hopes that he didn't think anything improper had taken place between Bulma and himself.

"I'll give you both the benefit of the doubt at this time," he said, looking at them both individually. "However, Tien is right in that it does not look good, Bulma. At your age you should be able to spend the night on your own. If not, you will from this day forward."

"Fine," she huffed, exiting the room and slamming the door of her own bedroom.

Tien stood there looking triumphantly at Vegeta who still looked like he wanted to punch his lights out. _Good,_ he thought to himself. He had finally exposed Vegeta to his father for what he was: an opportunistic gypsy out to take advantage of their family.

"Well, being that today is a day for growing up and making changes, today you will be packing your things and heading to school abroad, Tien," Mr. Briefs said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tien asked dumbly. He was certain for a moment there that his father had meant that _Vegeta_ was to be packing up and leaving for school.

"I have been giving it a lot of thought as of recently, seeing as you and Vegeta are fighting nearly nonstop," he said. "I think it is time for you to begin the next stage of your education and learn to be a gentleman, as I seem to be unable to instil that into you."

"Why don't you send _him_?" he asked, pointing to Vegeta.

"He is not old enough and it is _you_ who is constantly causing a problem around here, not Vegeta." he informed him calmly.

-0-0-0-

 _Tien left for school abroad. The house is nice and quiet since he left a week ago and I feel guilty for not missing him all that much. He advised me to watch out for Vegeta and his supposed bad motives. I, of course, know he is full of utter nonsense!_

 _With him gone, Vegeta and I spend nearly all day together after studying and chores._

 _._

 _._

 _1776_

 _Today the best thing happened! Vegeta and I went out for a picnic and we held hands!_

 _._

 _._

It was a beautiful, warm, spring afternoon. Finishing their chores early, they decided to saddle up their horses and go for a ride and have lunch together by the brook that had become their favourite place to pass their afternoons. It had become a rendezvous point for them to meet each other in case one or the other was busy and they could not ride out there together.

They rode together, chatting about different things, Bulma about riding mostly. She _loved_ her dappled grey gelding her father had recently gotten her, but longed for something else to ride, something more exciting than the old, reliable horse. She wanted to learn to do equestrian jumping.

Their father had gifted Vegeta with a stunning black Thoroughbred colt for the anniversary of his coming to live with them. Vegeta insisted that he did not know when his actual birthday was, so her father decided that the date he had come to live with them was close enough and so that was what they celebrated for him.

It was a high spirited, temperamental animal with a stormy personality, much like Vegeta himself, but Vegeta worked with him daily, teaching him to do jumps and obstacles. The horse suited him perfectly and while Bulma was glad her father had found such a perfect gift for Vegeta, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of it. She was ready for another horse. One she could work with like how Vegeta worked with his, however Baba and her father would not have it. Apparently it was too dangerous and inappropriate for a lady.

So she admired Vegeta and his horse from afar and watched them longingly, hoping that one day she would have a horse like that. She would make Vegeta teach her how to do jumps properly and she knew he would.

They found their perfect place by the brook, slightly shaded by a large tree and let their horses go to graze as they put a blanket down and began to take out their lunch.

Once they were done, they laid side by side, next to each other and talked some more, joking around about various things and watching the clouds as they usually did for hours until it was close to supper time.

Today was different, however. Today, when there was a lull in the conversation, Vegeta reached for and took her hand.

Bulma's eyes went wide and her heart felt as though it had skipped a beat as her stomach fluttered pleasantly at his touch, and she felt her face grow red as she snapped her head and looked at him in surprise.

Her fingers closed around his and they lay there quietly for some time, enjoying each other's company and the nice weather until it was time to head back.

Later on that evening, when everyone was in bed for the night, Vegeta was woken up by a loud clap of thunder and a few moments later, he heard his door creak open and he noticed Bulma peeking into his room.

"Vegeta, are you awake?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I am now," he growled. Without further word, she stepped into his room, closed the door and jumped into bed next to him. "What are you doing?" he objected.

"Be quiet," she hissed, getting under his covers and snuggling in next to him. "I'm scared,"

"Sure you are," he replied dryly.

"I _am_!" she insisted.

"You are going to get us into trouble," he pointed out.

"No, we won't," she replied, turning on her side and resting her cheek on his shoulder. She strategically placed her one hand next to his, under the covers so the back of it was just barely touching his.

Vegeta relented a moment later and shuffled a bit, bringing his arm around her.

She took advantage of the position they were now in and snaked her arm around his waist, pressing herself firmly into him and he responded by lacing his fingers with hers as they rested their hands on his abdomen.

Her heart raced and she had to be mindful to keep her breathing steady she was so elated to be so close to him. It was funny because when they were little kids and she went to him and curled up with him she never felt like this. Why was it different now?

Vegeta clenched his teeth and swallowed hard, God she smelled good; her hair was still damp from her bath earlier on that evening and she smelled of wild flowers and jasmine. As much as he knew this was a bad situation, he couldn't tell her to go. He didn't want to let her go, he felt like she belonged here like this with him, always.

She fell asleep quickly, despite the thunderous storm raging outside and her excitement at being so close to Vegeta, but he remained awake for some time, absentmindedly stroking her arm with his free hand, wondering what this all meant. The old man would surely never allow them be together like this. It was wrong; sure they weren't blood related, but they had been raised as siblings. However he knew he had fallen for her and had felt something different than the typical brotherly affection for her the moment he had first met her, and he was certain she felt the same way, as she did not act the same way towards Tien as she did with him. Sure she admired and looked up to Tien and had affection for him, but it was different than what she had with himself.

-0-0-0-

 _1777_

 _Vegeta bought me a horse! Not just any horse, but a horse I can train with and jump! It's a proper hunter. Papa was not overly amused, but I do not care! It is the most beautiful white horse I have ever seen and the most beautiful gift anyone has ever gotten me!_

 _._

 _._

"Where are you taking me?" Bulma asked in annoyance for the second time in minutes. She was on Vegeta's horse, blind folded. She knew something was up because Vegeta never let her ride his horse; the devil was usually far too fussy to allow anyone else near him to groom him, let alone ride, so it was odd to her that they were _both_ riding him.

"You will find out soon enough," he replied. "I will not tell you, so quit asking."

Bulma sighed impatiently and tightened her grip around his waist and leaned her cheek into his back, secretly revelling in the close physical contact. At sixteen years of age, Vegeta was already more developed and muscular than most young men his age from his work around the property and she loved it. However, she never told anyone, Vegeta especially.

They finally stopped and she heard a horse snort, but assumed it was only Vegeta's horse.

He finally separated her hands from around his waist and got off his horse, and a moment later indicated for her to get down as well; his hands on her sides reassuring her that it was safe and that he would catch her.

As soon as she began sliding off the horse, she instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck. Once her feet had hit the ground though, she found herself hard pressed to let him go.

Vegeta took off her blindfold and looked at her a moment. She couldn't read the intense look on his face but she felt herself begin to feel warm from the way he was looking at her.

"So, why did you bring me here?" she asked. Her mouth felt dry, her stomach was fluttering and she didn't know what else to say to him in her nervousness.

"I wanted to show you something," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around.

In front of her, only a few feet away, was the most beautiful white horse Bulma had ever seen, tethered to the tree by their favourite brook.

"Oh, Vegeta!" she exclaimed, walking up to the horse quickly.

"You like her?" he asked, holding back a smile.

"Of course!" she cried, running her hands through the thick mane and petting her. "She is absolutely beautiful!"

"She is yours," he said.

"Mine? Really?" she asked in shock. "You and poppa..."

"Father does not know," he admitted. "I saved up and got her for you since you whine incessantly over how inadequate your own horse is,"

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed happily, racing up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you! It is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever gotten me!"

"You're welcome," he said, hugging her back. He was going to try to kiss her, but in her excitement over the horse, she was gone from his arms and fussing over it again before he could react.

"Where did you get her?" she asked, looking the mare over thoroughly in interest. "She's bigger than yours, thicker. I've never seen such a horse as white this before."

"She is Thoroughbred crossed with a Percheron draft horse," he said, coming up next to her. "I got her from the man at the market who breeds the Thoroughbreds."

"This is _that_ pretty one!" she cried, realization setting in. Every time she went to the market with her father or Baba or Vegeta she always had to stop and fuss over her when she saw her.

"Yes," he nodded. "She was a fortunate mistake. I have had my eye on her for some time now. She is stable and reliable; I was waiting for him to finish fully breaking her in before purchasing her."

"So she's a field hunting horse!" she exclaimed in delight.

"She will be perfect for jumping, yes," he replied. "The father was a Thoroughbred and very fast; grey like your old horse, and the mother a pure white draft horse."

"She's the whitest horse I have ever seen! Though she's never looked _this_ pretty before. Can I ride her?"

"Absolutely," he said, walking past them towards a hump of blanket she had not even noticed until now. He threw back the blanket, revealing a sleek black saddle and matching bridle.

"Oh, Vegeta, I cannot accept this," she said in awe. "It is too much,"

"Nonsense," he grunted, handing her a black saddle blanket, which she put on her horse. "The tack came with the horse and father pays me well."

"Even so, look at her and look at this saddle, it must have all cost you a small fortune!" she argued. "You work hard. Surely there is something else you would rather have spent your-"

"No," he growled, beginning to feel insulted that she thought that he could not afford or know how to manage his own money so as to be able to spend it on such a gift. Besides, it was for _her_. No amount of money was too much if it was something that would make her happy. It was worth it to him. He knew how badly she wanted to learn to jump horses. She was almost just as good a rider as he was, the only thing she was lacking was the experience and a proper horse to learn on. He would have gladly let her learn on his, but he was far too skittish and temperamental; even he on occasion had troubles with the horse if it was in a mood. He had had his eye on this particular horse for Bulma a little over a year now. She had actually seen it herself one afternoon when they had been at the market and a few days later, when he was there alone, he had inquired about it. He had made the man an offer and a payment arrangement had been made.

They worked together, saddling her horse up so Bulma could ride her.

"She rides like a dream, Vegeta!" she exclaimed happily after a few minutes.

"I know," he smirked. He had ridden the horse several times when going to check on the progress of its training. If he could have spared the time, he would have loved nothing more than to have trained her himself.

"Does she know how to jump?"

"Only small ones," he replied. "She's been started, but there will be lots of work to be done,"

"And you'll teach me?" she asked coyly.

"Of course," he nodded.

-0-0-0-

 _Papa died!_

 _We all knew he was not well, but we did not realize how sick he truly was! He hid it well behind his drinking so we all assumed his foul mood and need to sleep was a result of that, not illness!_

 _I am saddened, as is the rest of the household but Vegeta is absolutely devastated by father's passing. He has been nearly inconsolable. I suppose that is because papa treated him as his own son. Other than me, Vegeta has no family. Papa's passing has been that much more difficult to bear, being that Vegeta is taking it harder than anyone._

 _To make matters worse, Tien has returned._

 _He returned at once upon hearing about papa's passing. He has returned with a wife as well! He has been somewhat more tolerant of Vegeta's presence and did not simply throw him out, as I had feared. However he has demoted him and now Vegeta sleeps in the barn along with the other household staff. He has taken for himself a small storage room that no one uses but it is dirty and I think it is terrible he has to live there. I tried to intervene, however Tien claims his wife is 'uncomfortable' around Vegeta, which is laughable because she only met him the one time they were introduced._

 _Tien has stopped allowing Vegeta to study with me, he claims he does not need to, that it is a privilege to be allowed to study that he must earn. He makes Vegeta work nonstop around the property. Apparently he has even stopped paying Vegeta a wage as father used to, saying that the point of Vegeta's working is to 'earn his keep' and threatens to turn him out of he does not do a well enough job to his satisfaction. I barely see him anymore unless he gets his chores done, we are not to go riding together anymore and not only am scolded for any attempt at trying to help him get his chores done on time so that we can spend time together, if I am discovered helping, Tien takes it out on Vegeta._

 _Tien's wife, Launch is nice, however I know she takes up my time so as to keep me away from Vegeta as per my brother's request, I am sure of it._

 _I miss Vegeta, and I do not like riding alone. I fear that with no wage and the treatment he receives, Vegeta may leave one of these days; that I will wake one morning to find him gone. I should not know what I would do if he were to leave. I had a nightmare about it some weeks back and since then have been going to see him in the evenings when everyone else has retired for the evening._

 _._

 _._

 _1778_

 _Today was eventful as it was exciting and confusing. It started out like any other day when I went for a ride on my horse. This afternoon, Tien and Launch went into town so I assisted Vegeta with the rest of his chores and then we went for a ride. I was trying to show him how good I've gotten at jumps. I have been practicing a lot on my own as Tien makes him work nonstop around the property as though he were nothing more than a slave._

 _Vegeta said I was not ready for the jumps I attempted today, however I have done them before with success. I wanted to show him, but fell off. I am alright. But something wonderful happened as a result._

 _._

 _._

The weather was glorious! Bulma was enjoying the sun and her horse with Vegeta as company.

They were approaching a part of the property they didn't frequent too regularly. There was an old, broken down paddock that was interuppted by the broken fences of a weathered corral that no one had used for decades.

The fences were much taller than the ones Vegeta had her working on; they were more than likely designed for the purpose of keeping livestock contained at one point rather than anything else. She had started jumping them on her own a few weeks ago. Not only were they taller than what she or her horse were used to, but the ground was not level either.

"You are not serious," he said to her, realizing why she had brought him there.

"Why not?" she asked. "I've been practicing here quite a bit."

"On your own?" he asked, his voice heavily layered with disapproval.

"Yes," she nodded. "On my _own_ ,"

Vegeta frowned and shook his head. "This is not something you should be doing on your own. I have told you this,"

"You jump on your own," she pointed out with a casual shrug.

"That is different," he argued. "I have more experience, you do not. What if you fell and broke your neck? What if your horse stumbled and you were trapped beneath her, then what?"

Truthfully those thoughts had not even occurred to her. Vegeta was right, it was very reckless for her to be way out here, doing this on her own. "Well, good thing I have _you_ to come look for me should something happen," she replied snidely, not wanting to admit fault and secretly pleased that he was concerned for her safety and wellbeing.

"I may not have found this place for _days,_ " he said, not finding her nonchalant attitude amusing in the least. Her father and Baba had not been pleased that he had gotten her a horse or was teaching her to jump. The only reason he had allowed it was because she was going to do it regardless, at least if he was teaching her to do it, she would learn properly. In any case, if anything bad happened to her, even if it was from her own stupidity, Tien would blame him personally and he knew he would never forgive himself. "It is not like we come to this part of the property frequently."

"Okay, I got it," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I won't jump without you."

"Good," he nodded, satisfied that he had the words out of her own mouth. "Now show me."

"Hmm," she nodded confidently, glad that he was going to allow her to show him despite his objections to learning she had been doing this anyway on her own.

She took her horse out a ways, the way she had been, making her canter in a circle a few times before approaching the first side of the fence. They cleared it nicely. Feeling confident, she then went on to jump the next one on the other side. She encouraged her horse to go just a little faster, gathered her as she approached and just as she managed to clear the fence, her horse tripped and she fell off. Her horse managed to regain her footing, but Bulma was left behind, on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta shouted. He was there, at her side not a moment later.

"My shoulder hurts, but I am alright," she nodded, wincing as she sat up.

"Just relax a moment," he advised, placing a hand on her other shoulder to keep her from getting up. "That was not a nice fall, however it could have been a lot worse."

"I don't get it," she sighed. "I've done that jump about a hundred times and have never fallen,"

"Good thing," he nodded. "The ground is very uneven and you were riding too fast. You also gathered her too soon; you should not be doing jumps like that just yet."

"I _know_ ," she snapped at him in annoyance. She was more embarrassed than physically injured, however it didn't make her feel good to hear him rip her apart and tell her everything she'd just done wrong.

" _Now_ you do," he said in a softer tone. He had not meant to offend her. "Just be more careful next time."

"I will," she nodded, still feeling more embarrassed than anything. She looked away from him in self-consciousness at the way he was looking at her; she wasn't sure if it was concern or lust. So she brought her gaze down to her skirts and noticed her white stockings were filthy with dirt. She quickly began rearranging her skirts so that her legs weren't so exposed and she looked a little more modest.

Vegeta reached around to help her smooth out her skirts and cover up just a little so that she would not be embarrassed by her exposure. Really, she should have been wearing her riding pants for this sort of thing. His hand accidentally bumped hers as she continued to fret now needlessly over her skirt and she took it and squeezed it lightly.

Without thought, Vegeta leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips a moment later.

She was all dirty and messy from having fallen off her horse; _why is he doing this now,_ Bulma thought as she kissed him back cautiously.

Feeling elated that she had reciprocated, he placed his hand lightly on her hip and pulled her closer to him as he continued to kiss her carefully, almost experimentally.

At the feeling of his hand on her hip and him bringing her close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth up and darted her tongue out just a little, brushing his top lip slightly with just the tip of her tongue teasingly. She had dreamed and fantasized about kissing Vegeta for some time now and a part of her couldn't believe it was happening right now.

Taking the bait, he opened his mouth and let her take charge. She boldly slid her tongue a little further into his mouth, touching his own except when she went to withdraw, he began to suck on her tongue just a little, keeping her there.

She inhaled sharply through her nose in surprise at him and then giggled at his boldness as she kissed him back. It was clumsy and a little bit awkward, as most first kisses are, but their hearts raced as they slowly experimented and revelled in this new territory of affection.

Finally their mouths parted mutually, for they both needed air.

Bulma looked at him in wonder and he looked back at her with an almost wild look in his eyes.

They both froze, looking at each other as though unsure of how to proceed. Things had been building up and escalating between them for a while, but neither of them knew what to do about it.

Bulma looked away from his intense gaze and moved to fix her dress again; she was feeling warm and lightheaded and giddy all at the same time, almost as though she may faint from the excitement of what had just happened between them.

Vegeta noticed how awkward she looked and walked away from her, feeling confused. She had kissed him back, why was she acting shy now? He walked over to her horse and brought her back to her, offering her the reins.

"I'm a complete mess," she huffed, brushing herself off still and avoiding eye contact with him as she took the reins from him. "Let's go home," she said as she climbed back on her horse.

Vegeta nodded once and didn't say anything to her. They rode in silence, side by side for a few minutes before she reached over, took one of his hands in her own and smiled at him.

"I'll have to fall off my horse more often," she said with a small smile and mischievous glint in her eye; her heart was still pounding a mile a minute and while she was embarrassed over what had just taken place, she did not want him to be under the impression that his actions had not been welcome.

Vegeta smirked at her and squeezed her hand lightly in response.

-0-0-0-

 _Vegeta and I have been seeing each other in secret._

 _No one knows. Not Tien, not his wife, not Baba, not any of the other house staff._

 _._

 _._

It was mid-afternoon before Vegeta showed up at their usual spot near the brook. Tien had given him extra chores to do and even then, the only reason he had been able to leave was because he had sent him on an errand into town to get something.

As soon as he dismounted his horse, Bulma ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him all over his face. "I thought you would never come," she said between kisses along his jawline.

"I almost was unable," he replied, hugging her back. "I am supposed to be heading to town."

"Let me come with you," she said.

"No," he shook his head, kissing her back, his hands resting on her hips. "We cannot risk being seen together."

"But we've gone to the town market together many times; no one would think anything suspicious about that,"

"Yes, but we are not supposed to be together right now, I was sent alone." he said. "Should your _brother_ go tomorrow or the next day and someone happens to casually mention that we were out together, he will question it."

Bulma sighed in irritation. "I do not know why he has such a problem with you."

"I will settle the score, one day," Vegeta growled.

"Don't talk like that," she scoffed. "We will avoid him as we have been until we can figure something else out."

"For how long?" he asked harshly, pushing her arm's length away so he could look at her. "How long do you expect we will be able to remain like this before he figures it out? I loathe the man for everything he has put me through and will pay him back in kind at my own discretion when the time is right. I do not know how or when, but I will; you can be sure of it."

"Well do not include me in on it," she bristled. "He may be terrible to you and I do not like that he puts such effort in keeping us apart, but he is still my brother and I will not have you two at odds any worse than you already are.

"Now enough talk of him, you came to see _me,_ not discuss my horrible brother," she said stepping into him again and kissing him. She loved kissing Vegeta; she could kiss him endlessly.

"Come see me later," he said against her mouth.

"When, where?"

"Later, when the house is quiet. Come to my room, no one will know,"

"Hmmm," she moaned as she felt his hands on her lower back caressing her gently through her dress and she knew she could not deny him even though the voice in the back of her mind warned her that meeting with him alone in his room was a bad idea. "When it is safe to do so, I will."

"I will see you then," he said, resting his forehead against hers, bringing his hands up to cradle her face delicately. Since they had started seeing each other it was as though he could not keep his hands off her.

"I promise," she said, sighing in disappointment when he let her ago and stepped away from her.

-0-0-0-

 _I know I am not supposed to be visiting with Vegeta alone in his room in the barn, but when it is the evening time and there is nothing more to do to entertain myself, I go to visit. Tien and Launch retreat to their room almost immediately following supper and that is the last anyone sees of them. It is obscene how they conduct themselves at times in front of everyone! However, this makes it possible to spend time with Vegeta alone and so I should not complain._

 _We have had this arrangement for some time now and I look forward to evenings with him almost as much as I used to enjoy riding with him. Though I wonder how much longer we can sustain things as they are without being discovered. I suppose I somewhat understand Tien and Launch from that stand point; all I want is to be with Vegeta in his arms, touching him and kissing him. He's got me obsessed._

.

.

"I should be going," she said to him, feeling as though she were going to doze off completely if she stayed any longer. They were reclined on his bed, laying in each other's arms between kissing; Vegeta's fingers running soothingly through her long hair absentmindedly, gently untangling the ends when they would get caught. He loved her long, unruly hair. This had become their daily routine instead of riding these days. However, caution had to be taken. If anyone discovered them, it would be an absolute nightmare for both of them. "Baba will notice and wonder where I am soon," she sighed, standing up to leave even though she did not want to.

Vegeta got up in pursuit of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck from behind as she walked half-heartedly to the door, not really attempting to free herself from his warm embrace and mouth as it travelled from her neck to her ear. "Stay a little longer," he growled into her ear.

Of course, she turned around in his arms and kissed him back eagerly. Their kissing and make out sessions becoming progressively more heated with each day that passed since they had started this arrangement almost six months ago and not only was it becoming harder and harder to leave each other every night but it was becoming more difficult to refrain from wanting more from each other. She sighed blissfully as he kissed her, his hands now roaming over her body and groping her breasts through her dress.

What she wouldn't give to get rid of all these clothes and finally feel his hands on her bare flesh. The thought occurred to her that perhaps it was a good thing she was covered, the electricity she felt whenever he touched her made her wonder if she would be burned if he made direct contact with her bare skin.

 _Then we shall burn together,_ she thought and didn't mind, just as long as it happened together, she didn't care.

She felt her knees buckle involuntarily as his kisses became more intense and his touches became more deliberate; the pleasure beginning to build and throb in her centre for him was almost unbearable.

Vegeta followed her down to the ground, his lips never leaving hers and his arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her from falling altogether. He settled her in his lap and she straddled him, her petticoats and skirts bundled up around her waist in between them as she continued to kiss him, fully aware of the fact that her legs and thighs were exposed and his hands were now on her rear end, and he began pressing her into his groin purposefully. She knew she should object, that this was crossing a major line, but she did not want him to stop; the friction of their bodies rubbing against each other brought such a feeling of pleasure and excitement she felt was such that she never wanted this moment to end. She would be happy to remain exactly like this, in Vegeta's arms, for all time if it meant this incredible feeling never left her.

Beginning to feel braver, she moved her hips into his, eliciting a soft moan from him and she knew he was feeling the same thing she was.

Bulma broke their kiss and looked down at him and was touched by the look of intense desire and absolute adoration shining back at her. She cupped the side of his face and ground her hips into his lap again and took note of his eyes widening and his lips parting as he inhaled sharply at the movement.

He firmly grabbed her backside and pushed her centre into his own again and this time they both moaned, forgetting about the need to be discreet. She slowly began to rock her hips into his rhythmically, feeling sparks of pleasure pulse through her with every movement against him.

His hands left her backside and he cupped both sides of her face as they both continued to grind against each other, their pace picking up steadily into a frenzy and Vegeta knew that they needed to get rid of their clothes soon. He wanted to touch every inch of her skin and feel her against him. Fully clothed, they were driving each other insane.

Bulma was about to lean in and kiss him again when she heard Baba calling her.

Vegeta let her go immediately and she launched herself off his lap quicker than either of them would have ever thought possible.

He managed to grab her hand just as she finished straightening out her hair and skirts and began bolting towards the door. "Be my wife," he said to her.

She turned and looked at him in shock. Her face was flushed still from what they had been doing not a moment ago. "I can't... Tien would never allow it. You know that."

"We are eighteen now," he pointed out. "You do not need his consent."

"I _want_ to, Vegeta," she sighed, looking longingly at his hand, holding hers.

"But..?"

" _Bulma!_ " Baba called for her again, sounding closer than she had been before.

"I'll come to you later, Vegeta," she said, pulling her hand out of his and rushing out.

Vegeta stood there a moment before throwing his fist into the stone wall, which he almost instantly regretted as soon as he felt the pain in his fist and it reverberated down through the bones of his wrist and arm painfully. That had most certainly not been the response he had been looking for from her. Damn that Tien was always ruining his life!

-0-0-0-

 _I am so excited!_

 _Vegeta asked me to be his wife! There isn't anything I want more than to be with Vegeta for the rest of my life. I think we almost made love and would have if Baba had not been looking for me and called for me when she had. Even now, my heart is still pounding and my body is feverish and feels like liquid gold. I'm not sure what it is, but when he puts his hands on me it's like heaven and I don't ever want to leave._

 _The only problem is, Tien would never allow it. He hates Vegeta. He's always hated Vegeta from the moment poppa had sent word that he was bringing an orphan home with him._

 _What should I do? I love Vegeta, yes, but where will we go and what will we do? Westerly Heights is my home. I've never been outside of it. How will we survive?_

 _Once I am sure everyone is asleep, I'm going to talk to Vegeta._

 _._

.

It was past midnight and Bulma carefully and quietly crept through the house to where Vegeta's room was in the servant's quarters. They would have to take great caution to make sure that they would not be heard.

She knocked softly once and he opened his door immediately, letting her in. Unbeknownst to her, he had been nervously pacing his bedroom floor almost nonstop since her previous departure.

Bulma wasn't sure what to say to him. Her stomach had fluttered so intensely when he grabbed her hand to drag her into his room to avoid her being seen, that her knees had nearly buckled and given out on her. She wanted to resume what they had started only a few hours ago, but she also needed to talk to him. They couldn't be together and some sense had come to her in the last few hours. The more she dwelled on it, the more upset she became at the thought of not being with him but, if such was going to be the case, she was not about to ruin herself for him.

Vegeta pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply, causing her head to spin and fresh thoughts of lust to cloud the rational side of her mind again. "We will leave," he said huskily against her mouth.

"When? Where will we go?" she asked, pulling away from him just enough to look at his face but her hands remained on his chest. There was a single candle burning in his room, allowing just enough light so that they could just make the other out.

"Now," he said urgently. "The weather is fair, we would be long gone by first light."

"But where would we go?" she asked again.

"Anywhere," he answered almost impatiently. "Does it matter? So long as we are together, everything will work out as it should."

"Oh, Vegeta" she sighed. "I could not exist without you!"

"Then let us leave," he said. "We shall set up someplace far from here and I will take you as my wife and we will be together and be happy."

Bulma thought for a moment. "I have a better idea,"

"What?" he asked, brushing his lips against hers.

"Let's go on as we always do," she said, kissing him back. "I will prepare for travel and we will leave at noon under the pretence of going for a ride as we frequently do; no one will think to look for us until supper time when we do not show up. By then, it will be dark and they will not send out a search until tomorrow morning whereas we will already be on the move again at first light and have nearly one whole day's travel advantage over them."

"You brilliant woman," he replied in agreement as his lips descended on hers again.

Bulma smiled against his lips. This was an insane plan, but as long as she had her Vegeta, they would always find a way to work through anything.

She felt his hands on her hips, pulling her hard against him. He smelled sweetly of horses and his own unique scent that she loved.

He could not get enough of her. He had not been able to think straight in the state she had left him in earlier and he wanted desperately to take her and claim her as his, to feel her body against his own, to celebrate their union in the most sacred of manner, however she was giving a lot up for him. Westerly Heights was her only home and while he knew they could remain there with the security of the estate, he also knew that they would have to forever hide their relationship and that was something he did not want for either of them; why degrade their unabashed love for each other? He didn't give a damn about how their leaving would affect Tien, but he did appreciate what it meant for Bulma to leave everything she ever knew for him, and so made the difficult decision to push her away from him before he changed his mind and they took things too far, as they very nearly had earlier.

Bulma looked at him curiously, wondering why he was stopping. Her body was trembling and her centre throbbing in her need for him. If they were leaving together anyway, what was the harm in consummating their love now, she wondered. "Don't stop," she sighed, leaning into him again and began kissing the side of his neck seductively.

As enticing as she was, he grunted in reply. "We will be bringing great dishonour on your home and your name once word gets out that we have run away and eloped," he said. "I will not have anyone say that I ruined you before committing ourselves to one another. I would not do that to you,"

"No one would know," she said, still kissing him, her mouth now travelling along his jawline.

" _We_ would know," he insisted, pushing her away from him more firmly this time, despite everything else in his heart begging him to do otherwise. "Besides, we need to prepare to leave."

"I suppose you are right," she conceded, though she did not want to leave him now for even a moment. "We should do this correctly if we are to do it at all."

He grunted at her in agreement before stepping away from her. "I will see you at breakfast, but we will leave at noon," he confirmed.

"We will leave at noon," she agreed. "I cannot wait!"

He kissed her chastely on her forehead in reply before letting her go. He stood alone in his room a moment in contemplation before he began to pack his things.

0-0-0

 _We are leaving! Vegeta assured me that we will be alright. We will leave tomorrow at noon and then we shall be married as soon as possible. I shall be Mrs. Vegeta and he shall make me the happiest girl in the world!_

.

.

 _1780_

 _It's been ages since I've had the opportunity to write! So much has happened, I do not know where to even begin!_

 _Vegeta and I left Westerly Heights the next afternoon as planned from the last time I wrote. I was excited and so was he, we were about to start our lives together as planned when we decided to take a short cut through the Android Plantation._

.

.

They had left a little earlier than noon, both being anxious to start their new life together and had been riding for a few hours now, crossing moors, ditches and neighbour's fields, being very careful to keep off the main roads as must as possible so that no one would have hopefully seen them once the search started. They even jumped a few fences and hedges in order to cross property lines quickly and it was not until late afternoon until they halted, trying to decide the best route to take them far away and discreetly where no one would think to look for them.

"We should go this way," Bulma suggested after they deliberated for a few minutes. "We never go this way, or no one has ever seen us near here, so they will not assume we went off in this direction."

Vegeta grunted in agreement and with their new course in mind, led their horses through the ditch and into the next field. They were currently about four miles away from Westerly Heights; the furthest Bulma had ever been from home.

"Who lives here?" Vegeta asked, awhile later, noting the well kept looking property. Unlike the rugged, natural look Westerly Heights had, this place was perfectly manicured and boasted wealth. They were still a long ways off from the house, but they could see the white barns and fences from the distance on a hill they were on. It appeared that the path heading up to their home was stone paved as well, though the home was hidden by a thick brush of trees.

"The Geros'," she replied in a disdainful tone. "You remember those snobby kids from church, too good to talk to us, but stared at us and said bad things about you?"

"I remember," he nodded once. "The entire family has a stick so far up their asses I am shocked they can walk properly at all,"

Bulma chuckled. "I haven't seen either of them in _years_ , but I heard the girl, Lazuli, is said to be the most beautiful girl in the land."

" _Who_ said that?" he snorted.

"Baba," she replied, rolling her eyes. "She said she's a proper lady and could take _any_ suitor she wanted and that they are already lined up at their door to court her despite her only being fifteen years of age. She hasn't chosen anyone though."

"I pity any man who ends up with that stuck up little wench," he commented.

"You aren't even a _bit_ curious?" she taunted. "You sure you want to be with a girl as unrefined and _un_ lady like as me?"

"I would not have you any other way," he replied.

Bulma smiled in delight at him. "We should take a detour through their place and see what they do for fun," she suggested, heading in the direction towards the house.

"Something lame, I am sure, though I have no desire," Vegeta snorted. "Let's go, we need to get as much distance as possible before it gets dark."

"We have plenty of time," Bulma insisted, brushing him off. "Besides, I am curious. She could not have gotten _that_ pretty in the last few years. Last I recall, she was a skinny white-blonde, homely little thing."

"And I am sure nothing has changed in that regard," Vegeta sighed. "Baba was probably only saying that to get under your skin since she so desperately wanted you to act as something that you weren't."

That was true. Since the death of Bulma's mother, Baba had tried hard to fill that role and bring Bulma up to be more of a typical lady and less of the independent spirit she was. However, nothing seemed to work and so on occasion, she attempted to play on her vain side to get her to reconsider her actions. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it had the opposite effect.

"Let's just see if we can catch a glimpse," she insisted. "If we don't see them, we'll keep going. What's the harm?"

"Fine," Vegeta sighed in annoyance as he gave in, though he did not understand her sudden interest.

Bulma smiled triumphantly at him as she kept on her current path towards the house. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a place like this?"

"Too much work," Vegeta deadpanned. "However if you wish it, I would find a way to get you a place even grander than this."

"Oh Vegeta," she laughed. "I do not _need_ a place like this or grander. So long as you are with me, I should be happy anywhere."

They rode on in silence the rest of the way until they heard people socializing in the distance. Instead of turning back, Bulma was not deterred and kept going until she was only a few feet from the tree line when she heard a low, dangerous growl.

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered hoarsely, catching sight of a large, menacing looking black dog. "Let's go."

"Right," she agreed, turning her horse around to follow Vegeta. However the dog decided to take pursuit of them, barking and growling.

It lunged itself into Bulma's horse, spooking it so that it reared up, throwing her off and then took off before Vegeta could intervene. Instead of chasing the horse off, the dog decided that Bulma would suffice as his reward and bit her in her leg, thrashing and pulling her back towards the treeline.

Vegeta leapt off of his horse instantly, without a second thought the moment Bulma fell off her horse. Unfortunately, the dog had gotten a good hold of her before he made it and he was hoping that it only had the fabric of her riding pants, and she was only screaming from the shock of being attacked rather than actually having been bit.

They both kicked the dog, but that only served to anger it and the more Bulma struggled to get away from it or the harder Vegeta kicked it, the more forceful the dog became in his movements of dragging and thrashing, ensuring that the wound on her leg would be a good one. He did not open his mouth to take a snap at Vegeta, nor did it attempt to re grip on Bulma's leg even giving her the opportunity to be released.

By this point, several people from the other side of the treeline had heard the commotion and had come running. They had been greeted by the sound of Bulma screaming bloody murder, Vegeta cursing and swearing such utterly vulgar words while kicking the dog that Mrs. Gero sent her daughter away immediately.

"Out!" yelled a young man to the dog. "Heel!" The dog immediately let Bulma go and stepped back into a heel position at his feet, panting from excitement as blood dripped from his jowls. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it matter?" Vegeta exploded, his adrenaline still going that he still had half a mind to beat the damned dog senseless. "That rabid beast of your nearly mauled Bulma half to death!"

The young man, whom Bulma recognized as Lapis didn't even acknowledge Vegeta, only giving Bulma's chewed leg his full attention. It seemed that the worst of the damage looked to be isolated to her ankle. "Archimedes does not like strangers wandering around the property, my apologies. Are you alright?"

Bulma felt herself somewhat taken aback by the calm demeanor of the snobbish boy she had remembered from her child years and could scarcely believe he was the same as this handsome young man who had come to her aid. He had matured. He was tall, thin, and had the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. "My leg is hurt bad," she said.

"What were you doing here?" he asked.

"We were…" she looked back, deferring to Vegeta a moment. She couldn't well say that they had been running away together to elope, nor did she wish to embarrass herself by admitting to only want to make fun of them. "We went for a ride and got lost,"

Vegeta snorted in disgust at her false story. Now they would have no choice but to return to Westerly Heights. He knew that the Geros wouldn't simply let her go, and he did not have the supplies or knowledge of how to treat her injury and prevent infection. Who knew how long it would take for her recover. He had _told_ her not to come here, that they should mind their own business and keep on their way but she did not listen to him, _as usual,_ he vented to himself. Now the pretty little fool had gotten herself badly injured. And for what? Vanity?

Tien would have an absolute conniption when he found out.

"Well let me help you in and take a look at that leg," Lapis said, attempting to pick her up.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nothing improper, I can assure you," Lapis said to him easily, finally looking at him. "She needs to go in and be examined."

"I will take her home back to Westerly Heights and have her looked at and treated."

"Nonsense, this happened here, we are responsible for any and all guests whether they be invited or unexpected," Lapis said cordially. "It is no trouble, I can assure you."

"Then _I_ shall take her," Vegeta snorted, not liking the idea of having the other guy picking up and holding Bulma so close.

"It is _fine_ , Vegeta," she hissed at him, not wanting to make a bigger scene than they already had by this point. "Go and get my horse,"

He glared at her haughty tone.

" _Please?"_ she added, suddenly feeling bad. She had not meant to sound so demanding, but her leg was throbbing and all she wanted was to make it stop. "Make sure she is alright. Bring her back here and _we_ will be on our way,"

The way she looked at him when she insinuated that they could continue on with their plan of escape gave him some hope that she was possibly not nearly as injured as he had originally assumed and so he nodded in acceptance at her, glaring at Lapis a moment before turning to go back to his own horse and look for Bulma's horse.

"I am shocked you are able to command him without a fuss," Lapis said casually once Vegeta was gone, picking her up carefully.

"No one commands Vegeta to do anything," she snipped back. "He is not my servant, he is my _friend_."

"I see," he replied. "A cursing, foul, rather possessive friend."

"You need not mind Vegeta, he is simply very expressive, protective and does not mean to offend," she said.

"Is she alright?" Lapis's father asked.

"Not sure, we will take a better look when we get inside," Lapis replied, still carrying Bulma inside the immaculate home.

Bulma looked around, wide-eyed at the beautifully furnished home. Their own home by comparison was simple and shabby.

They seated her by the fire on a comfortable, fluffy chair. A warm basin of water, soap, bandages and towels were ordered immediately from the house staff.

"Bulma, is that really you?" Mrs. Gero asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh my, what are you doing wearing trousers and associating with that horrid boy?" she asked, scandalized by the way she was dressed quite possibly more than the company she was keeping. "I've not heard language like that _ever_ and to think your brother allows you to keep company with someone like that."

Bulma shrugged, unsure of what to say. Truthfully all she cared about at the moment was getting her leg looked at and getting on her way with Vegeta. She was wishing now that she had listened to him and not stopped to foolishly spy on the Geros.

"Your horse is fine," Mr. Gero informed her, coming into the living room. "That acquaintance of yours has brought her back."

"Oh, please send Vegeta in," she requested, wincing as they tore her pant leg enough to look at the wound. It was deep, and the flesh was torn badly mostly around her ankle, though there was a deep bite wound on her calf as well. The ankle though was so bloodied that it was difficult to tell whether or not any of the bones were broken or tendons damaged.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Gero exclaimed in a shocked tone. "He will have to wait outside, I will not have him coming indoors and polluting our home with his foul presence."

"It is fine," Bulma insisted. "He was only upset and if you do not allow him to come inside, he will only become more agitated."

"I should still think not," Mr. Gero said, shaking his head. "Besides, your leg needs immediate medical attention, you will not be able to walk for several weeks at least,"

"Several _weeks!"_ Bulma exclaimed. "No, I must be on my way within a few _hours_ , before it gets dark."

"If you leave, you run the risk of severe infection, putting your life at risk," Lapis informed her. "You will be quite alright here. We will send word to your brother, informing him that you are fine."

"Send word with that crude companion of hers," their mother said distastefully, noticing Vegeta beginning to kick up a scene again from the living room window at being refused entry into the home.

"Tell him to go back to Westerly Heights where he belongs, and inform Tien of the situation," Mr. Gero said, watching Lapis attempting to wash her foot and lower leg in the basin of warm water. "Your horse may remain here and we shall care for you until you are well enough to return home."

"No," she cried both out of distress of their plan falling through horribly but the pain of her injuries was only now beginning to take root; not only was her leg throbbing but she realized that her wrist that she had fallen on from her horse was swelling as well and was only now beginning to hurt. "You do not understand!"

"My dear, you have suffered quite the injury," Lapis said soothingly, placing a reassuring hand on her knee. "You cannot leave now. We have already sent for the physician and will be happy to take care of the cost no matter how much; it is not a problem if that is your concern."

"You wouldn't want to lose your leg or possibly die from a blood infection, would you?" Mrs. Gero said in a tone that Bulma had not heard since her own mother had been well.

"Well, no," she answered.

"Good," Mrs. Gero nodded. "Lazuli, bring in that pot of tea, it should be ready by now and have some biscuits brought in as well."

"I need to talk to Vegeta," Bulma said urgently.

"I will inform him of the situation, miss; you need not worry, we have everything under control," said Mr. Gero.

"I know that, but he will not leave until I speak with him personally," she insisted.

"Do not worry about a thing, dear," Mrs. Gero said, shooting her a husband a look.

Vegeta was angry and borderline ballistic as he paced frantically outside in the front yard just in front of the Gero's home. He could not believe what had happened and how quickly things had gone bad; they could have been miles away by now!

Not only had Bulma been bitten and mauled by a dog, but she had fallen badly from her horse. So far as he had been able to tell, the fall had been the least of her injuries but he did not know; they had been so focused on the angry dog that neither of them had taken the time to make sure she had not sustained any other injuries.

He was scaling the house now, wondering if there was another point of entry he could take to get in. If he did not get word within a few minutes, he would find a way in and simply take her with him. He had half a mind to go and look for the damned dog and destroy it for its actions, until he noticed an open window on the side of the house. While he was debating over whether or not he could climb up into it, Mr. Gero came outside to meet him.

"Where is she?" Vegeta demanded, taking long strides towards him.

"She is inside and quite alright, I can assure you," he replied calmly, keeping a fair distance from the irate young man.

"Take me to her," he demanded.

"She has suffered quite the trauma," he informed him, placing his hands up in surrender, hoping it would calm Vegeta somewhat. "We have already sent for a physician to look at her ankle, but it looks pretty bad and her wrist may be broken or sprained, we are unsure at this point."

Vegeta stomped his foot on the ground in anger and began uttering a long string of colorful curses.

"Yes, uhm.." Mr. Gero stuttered uncomfortably once Vegeta had quieted somewhat. "She is resting at the moment and we are treating her the best we can in the meantime, I can assure you. Please head back to your master and inform him of what has happened and that Bulma is perfectly safe to remain here for as long as recovery takes."

" _Tien,"_ he snarled, grabbing the man by his lapels menacingly and shaking him, "is _not_ my master and I am _not_ leaving Bulma here under _any_ circumstances."

"Please, young man," he started, fairly calmly despite Vegeta's rough manhandling. "Let us help. I understand you are upset, so are the rest of us. You do not wish her to die from infection, do you?"

Vegeta cursed and let the man go. He had forgotten that.

"I appreciate that you are concerned, but the best thing you can do for Bulma right now is to go home and let her brother know the situation. Inform him that we will cover any and all costs; she is in good hands,"

Vegeta glared at him, finally calming down enough to listen and let some of what he was saying sink in. He was in no position to help Bulma at the moment be it physically or financially. While it meant they would have to delay their plans for a little while, he nodded in agreement. "I wish to see her before I leave,"

"I regret I cannot allow you inside," he said. "I'm afraid my wife and daughter are terribly upset by the scene you have made and Bulma has finally settled down, though she has insisted that you remain informed of everything that is going on."

"I wish to _see_ her," he said again firmly.

"Very well," Mr. Gero sighed and nodded, beckoning for Vegeta to follow him. Thinking that the man was going to lead him into their home, Vegeta followed, except he took him to a window and pointed to it. "There she is, as you can see, she is perfectly fine."

Vegeta looked into the window and beheld Bulma sitting comfortably in an oversized chair sipping tea and fussing over the dog who had mauled her foot not even half an hour ago. Her foot was soaking in a basin and she was visiting with both Lapis and Lazuli.

He stood there, observing for several long moments. It seemed to him like she was truly not in any distress, nor did it appear to him that she was being kept against her will. "Hmmn," he grunted, turning away and walking back to his horse. He was dreading informing Tien of this development and was certain he would more than likely receive a good beating over it. No matter, Bulma was going to receive the best medical attention available and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. He was about to grab the reins for Bulma's horse as well, when Mr. Gero told him he could leave the mare there.

He nodded and mounted his own horse. "Tell her I will be by tomorrow to look in on her and I _expect_ to actually see her in person when I call,"

"Of course," Mr. Gero nodded. "It will be arranged,"

"You will tell her I am glad she is alright and will wait however long it takes."

"Of course," he said with a warm smile, touched that despite the young man's terrible demeanor, he was truly upset and concerned for her. "I will do that."

-0-0-0

 _I remained at the Gero's home for five weeks. It turns out that the tendons were severely damaged in my ankle, I could not walk for close to two weeks, and my wrist was sprained from falling off my horse._

 _Vegeta did not once come to see me the entire time! At first I was hurt, but Lapis and Lazuli were really good company and we have become the best of friends; they are not as bad as I had thought, and now I feel terrible for prejudging them all these years._

 _I am home now and Vegeta will barely speak to me. I realize the accident was in part my fault, we should not have been there and I should have listened when he wanted to keep going, but that was not the way of it. I feel as though everyone is glad to have me back at home except for Vegeta, the one person who matters the most!_

 _In more positive news, Launch is pregnant with her and Tien's first child!_

 _._

 _._

"Look at you!" Tien exclaimed happily as Bulma arrived home, sitting side saddle, dressed in a beautiful, expensive looking silk dress and her hair done immaculately. "If I were not expecting you this afternoon, I'd have scarcely recognized you, Bulma."

"You're silly, Tien," she replied with a laugh, coming down off her horse and giving him and Launch a hug before looking around. There was only Tien, Launch and Baba there to greet her. "Where is Vegeta?" she asked, trying to hide her disappointment at not seeing him there. She had been expecting that he would be there anxiously waiting for her to return. In that moment, her stomach sank in dread at the thought that he may have gone on and left here without her. _He wouldn't do that, would he?_ It had saddened her that he had not once come to visit her at the Gero's place or had even inquired of her condition.

"Finishing up his chores hopefully," Tien said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but things have never been better around here. Everything gets done and has been running amazingly without you constantly distracting him. Now that you have some new friends to visit and keep company with, hopefully you can leave him be."

Bulma frowned a bit at that statement. She would not just be dropping Vegeta as a friend because she had new ones, speaking of which, where _was_ Vegeta? Had Tien not told him she was returning home today? Giving Vegeta the benefit of the doubt that Tien more than likely had not told him, she shrugged off her disappointment of his absence and went to put her horse away.

Tien tried to deter her, but she insisted on putting her away herself. She wanted to look for Vegeta and needed to talk to him. While she'd had a wonderful stay at the Gero's, she had still missed Vegeta terribly.

She went to the barn, bringing her horse with her, looking everywhere in hopes of spotting Vegeta.

"Vegeta," she said when she saw him. He was mucking out one of the other stalls. It didn't escape her notice that her own horse's stall looked freshly cleaned and prepared.

He turned immediately to look at her and his appearance shocked her. His hair had grown quite unruly and his facial hair had grown. She had never seen him with any more than a five o'clock shadow before so it stunned her initially and she barely recognized him. His face, hands and clothes were filthy and he looked unkempt, as though he had not looked after himself at all in her absence and it immediately upset her.

Yes, Vegeta had known she was returning this afternoon and he had seen her return, keeping himself hidden from view. Tien had been adamant that he not go visit her at all while she was gone. He had ridden his horse at least twice a week to look in on her with every intention of speaking with her, however every time he had seen her, she appeared to be having such a great time as a guest that he hadn't bothered making his presence known to her.

He stopped what he was doing and came to her. Her first instinct had been to embrace him, but she stopped herself at the last second, putting her hand out to keep some distance between them so as to not soil her dress.

Vegeta stopped and was instantly offended by demeanour. He scrutinized her. She looked nothing short of stunning. Her clothing was expensive and tailored perfectly and her hair was up in a complicated style that she could have never done on her own. She looked like the perfect portrait of a refined, young lady. She was perfect, yet it was all wrong. Her appearance combined with her obvious worry about ruining her ensemble did nothing more than anger him.

"Have you nothing to say to me?" she sniped. "Did you not miss me?"

Of course he had. He had missed her immensely, but who he saw standing in front of him was not the same woman he had been forced to leave behind on the plantation. He missed _that_ woman. The woman whose hair was long, wild and unruly. The woman who cursed and swore almost as bad as he did. The woman who _never_ rode side saddle even when she was wearing a dress or a skirt. _That_ woman was the object of his every need and desire. _That_ was the woman he loved.

Bulma began to laugh at him.

"What is so funny?" he asked, not liking that she was laughing at him.

"Nothing, you just look so... angry and harsh," she replied, trying to contain herself, though it was more of a front to hide her disappointment. "And you're absolutely filthy, Vegeta."

His scowl deepened at her insulting assessment as he looked down at himself. True, he had not taken care of his personal appearance, mainly in part because he had been too worried about her and too exhausted from working, but he didn't think he was any dirtier than usual. "With all due respect, I have been cleaning horse shit nonstop and doing whatever other menial or degrading task your brother deems essential."

She sobered up. So that was possibly why he had not even made the attempt to come see her. "I am sorry, I do not mean to make fun of you. I was just happy to see you. I missed you,"

"Hmmmn," he grunted. "How is your leg?"

"It is fine now," she replied. "There is a scar, but that is the worst of it."

Vegeta nodded, still looking her over strangely. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he liked how she looked. He wanted to grab her and ravage her senselessly but he felt that such a display in his apparently _dirty_ state would be unwanted.

She wasn't sure how to react to him and his stand offish demeanour. She wanted to kiss him, she had thought an awful lot about kissing him while she'd been gone, but he was looking at her as though she were nothing more than a stranger to him.

"Alright then, be that way," she snipped at him indignantly, crossing her arms peevishly. "You apparently did not miss me all that much after all!"

"I _did_ miss _you_ ," he replied. "I missed _you,_ not... _this,_ " he said, gesturing at her and her attire.

Bulma frowned, somewhat hurt by that. She had put a lot of thought in how she wanted to look when she came home so that she would look good for _him._ "You do not like it?"

"You look exquisite," he admitted, realizing he had insulted her without meaning to. "But it is not you,"

"I'm still _me_ ," she insisted, finally taking that step and closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck, not caring about getting dirty anymore. Despite what he seemed to think, she _had_ missed him.

She kissed him on the lips and it took him a moment to respond but when he did, they were both lost for several moments, re familiarizing themselves with each other and for right then, both of their anxieties over the other were forgotten completely.

Bulma backed away from him when she heard her name being called from the house. "I have to go," she said, leaving him quickly before he could say anything else.

-0-0-0-

 _Vegta and I are barely on speaking terms._

 _I know he wants to talk about possibly leaving again, but I cannot. Where would we go and what would we do? It is not practical for us to simply leave here and start out on our own, we would be nothing more than beggars! I hate to admit it, but that is why I have been avoiding him. I do not want to hurt him by denying him when I previously promised him we would be together._

 _Tien too has been very much against me spending any time with Vegeta, which normally would not be a deterrent but he said he would make life harder on Vegeta should I not leave him be, so I have. However I have also been kept busy spending time with Lapis and Lazuli; I have been to visit them nearly on a daily basis._

 _._

 _._

 _I am so confused!_

 _Each and every day I spend with Lapis, the more I like him. He is sweet and he seems to like me. If my heart did not already belong to Vegeta, I would be flattered by his constant company. However Vegeta and I rarely see one another. I think he resents me for becoming more ladylike. Is it possible that he cannot learn to love me for what I have become?_

 _He does not even try to spend time with me and this makes my heart hurt more than anything! However if he will not put forth the effort into seeking me out, I will not put the effort in for him either!_

 _I am excited that Lapis and Lazuli are coming here today to visit!_

 _._

 _._

 _Once again, things have been so busy I have not had the time to write!_

 _About a month ago, Vegeta attended tea with Lapis and Lazuli and it was an absolute disaster! I was so happy he had made the effort to come, he had even found a suit to wear and looked so polished and handsome, and he nearly took my breath away!_

 _Lapis made a comment about him being a servant even though I have told him time and again that Vegeta is my friend and yet he refuses to see him as nothing more than a house servant. Vegeta got angry and left. Later on, we all decided to go for a ride and Vegeta gave Lapis his own horse to ride, which I knew was a bad idea, but Lapis insisted he could ride any horse and I know Vegeta allowed it only to humiliate Lapis. Of course, Lapis fell off and now they simply detest one another. Vegeta will not even come out when Lapis and Lazuli are over, and Lapis says he will not come to see me if Vegeta is to be included._

 _On top of all of that, Launch fell ill that same day and gave birth to their child two months early. Unfortunately, she did not survive but left behind a beautiful healthy baby boy whom Tien named Goten. Baba and I have taken over in raising him because Tien is so beside himself in his grief over the loss of Launch that he cannot bare to even look at his son and when he does, all we see is resentment and we fear for his safety._

 _Vegeta took such great delight in Tien's misery that I told him I did not know him anymore. Despite their differences, how could someone thrive on another's grief like that? I had no idea Vegeta's hatred of Tien ran that deep._

 _It has been over a month since we spent any time together and I have given up on trying. Lapis and his mother, however have been very good to us. Without them, this whole ordeal would have been even more unbearable than it already has been. I wish I could turn to Vegeta for comfort, but I feel I cannot. Not when he acts gleeful over such terrible misfortunes!_

 _._

 _._

"Do you have plans this afternoon?" Vegeta asked her almost hesitantly. It had been the first time in weeks he had attempted to approach her. She almost always had plans before he could have the opportunity.

"No," she replied rather flippantly as she watched Baba fix her hair in the mirror.

He suspected she wasn't being honest because of the way she was fussing over her hair and overall appearance. She was too over dressed to simply be sitting around doing nothing all afternoon. "Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked, desperately needing to talk to her in private without the possibility of the house servants listening in.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked.

"Tien is gone for the day," he said. "I am taking the afternoon off. I was hoping to spend it with you."

She paused from her primping a moment, considering it. "You know he will only be angry with you when he comes home to see none of it done. He _will_ notice, even if he is drunk. And if he doesn't, I'm sure one of the others will tell him."

"I do not care," he shrugged. "Come for a ride with me."

"It is raining,"

"We've gone riding before in the rain," he deadpanned.

"Well, Lapis might be dropping by this afternoon. I'm not certain," she lied. "But he might."

Vegeta ground his teeth together in anger. "Then have Baba inform him you are otherwise engaged this afternoon and to come back another day,"

"Do not drag me into your quarrel," Baba said. While she felt terribly for how Bulma was just brushing Vegeta off and obviously hurting him, she didn't want any part of anything pertaining to either of them.

"I cannot do that, it would be rude," she said.

"You are _currently being_ rude," he pointed out in a venomous tone. "What do I need to do to have your undivided attention for an afternoon? Book an appointment?"

"Do not be silly!" she snorted, beginning to feel annoyed with him, not liking her manners being called into question.

"Apparently I _must_ ," he insisted, taking a calendar off the wall and placing it in front of her on the table.

"What's this?" she asked, barely glancing at it.

"These past six months since your return, I have discreetly marked off the days you spend with Lapis and Lazuli with a tick and the days we have spent together with a dot," he explained.

"So?" she shrugged, not bothering to look and see what he was trying to point out to her.

"There are far more ticks on the almanac than dots," he said, his frustration with her beginning to become evident by this point and he wasn't sure if she was being difficult purposefully or simply acting. Surely she had to have noticed herself that before encountering the Geros' they had gone from spending every possible waking moment together, even if it meant sneaking around, to barely spending any time together at all. She did not even come to him in the evenings anymore. "You haven't even noticed, have you?"

"So?" she shrugged insensitively. "Why would I notice something so silly as to _who_ I choose to divide my time with? Better yet, _why_ are _you_ bothering me with it?"

"To show you that I _do_ take notice!" he exclaimed finally. "Ever since you came back home, all you care about are the damned Geros'. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, so I began marking it down and yet you _still_ do not notice!"

"So I cannot have other friends then?"

"No, you may have other friends," he sighed. "I am asking you to be considerate and include me."

"And what will we do all day?" she asked. "Until today you have not wanted to go riding with me. What are we to do, sit here and brood all day and be boring?"

"You've never told me before that I was boring," he replied, hurt by that comment. "Like Lapis isn't boring to be around! What does he have to offer you to make him more interesting to be around than me?"

Bulma looked at him a moment. She wasn't stupid and she knew she had been intentionally pushing him away. Because he had not said anything about it or reacted, she had assumed he had either not noticed or cared. When she returned he had given her such a cold reception that she had thought he no longer was interested in her or was angry with her so she had begun avoiding him.

"You..." she started and then remembered Baba was there and gave her a dirty look. "Leave,"

"I am supposed to remain when you are in the presence of another young man," Baba said. "Your brother insists."

"He is not just _anyone,_ Baba, it is Vegeta. Just go. I wish to speak with him in private."

Baba gave her an equally dirty look and left the room.

"Well?" Vegeta barked at her.

"You don't understand," she said softly, not looking at him. "I do not find you boring, nor do I intend to offend,"

"What is there to misunderstand about your statements and actions since you have returned?" he asked. "Have you forgotten that we were supposed to-"

"Don't!" she hissed. "I do not trust that Baba is not listening and won't report back to Tien."

"Then let us go where we can talk," he suggested.

Bulma looked at him a moment, she knew if she went with him somewhere to talk they would only end up in each other's arms. She could tell by the way he was looking at her and admitted to herself all she wanted to do was fall into him and lose track of everything. It had felt like forever since she'd kissed him; she had not forgotten the thrill of it. Even recalling the last time they were alone in a passionate embrace left her feeling feverish and breathless if she dwelled on it for too long.

However she did not want to lead him on. Sure she wanted him, but Tien would never allow it. That was part of why she'd distanced herself from him. There was _no point_ in pursuing him. It would only end in misery for both of them.

"Mr. Lapis is here, Miss," Baba called out, knocking on the living room door which had been left open a crack.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, wide eyed, unsure of what she wanted to do.

"He's just about at the door, what would you like for me to tell him?"

"Send him away," Vegeta said, and despite the serious, harsh tone to it, she detected an almost pleading tone that had she not known him so well, she wouldn't have picked it up.

Bulma shook her head as she began to panic at having to make a decision. She didn't want to upset or disappoint either of them. As much as she tried to deny it, she had developed a soft spot for Lapis since they had become reacquainted.

"Send him _away,"_ he said again quietly.

"No," she shook her head again, finally making a decision. "I will see him now, but I _will_ come to _you_ later on and we will talk."

Vegeta shook his head at her, refraining from throwing his fist though the first object in his path and exited the room quietly without another word, disgusted with her choice and not understanding why it was so difficult for her to have to choose who she wanted to spend her time with. Had she forgotten about their plans? Did she not want him anymore? He had felt he had been patient enough with her in waiting for her to want to leave, yet she acted as though they had never intended to be together in the first place. All she had to do was say the word and he would drop everything for her and leave this place. His affections and intentions on having her as his wife had not wavered despite her avoidance of him.

He felt a little better once he had made it outside in the cool air. It was still raining quite heavily and the fresh scent seemed to have a calming effect on him.

Vegeta decided he would wait for her to come to him later on. They would set matters straight between them then, one way or another.

-0-0-0-

 _I am absolutely miserable!_

 _Lapis came alone today, which was rare; he is always accompanied by his sister. I should have known that something of significance was about to transpire. I was so distracted because of an argument with Vegeta that I did not even notice until it was too late._

 _Lapis proposed to me today. This should be a joyous occasion, only I feel torn. I accepted, even though I should not have and regretted it the very instant I did._

 _I cannot face Vegeta. I know I told him I would go to him later on, and I will, when everyone else is asleep, but for now, I feel as though I am going to be sick!_

 _Lapis kissed me after I accepted and I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing! When Vegeta kisses me it is as though nothing else matters, nothing else exists. I feel as though he is a part of me and I am a part of him. We are the same and meant to be._

 _What am I to do?_

 _._

 _._

Bulma waited until most of the household, except for Baba had turned in for the night; she needed someone else's council before she went to Vegeta.

"What is it?" Baba asked her irritably. "You have been pacing about for the last half hour."

"Something has happened today," she started. "Lapis proposed marriage to me." she blurted out.

" _Really_?" she exclaimed.

"Really," she confirmed, holding out her hand to her to show her the ring on her finger.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed, looking at the exquisite ring on her hand. "Now that has to be the most stunning thing anyone has ever given you,"

Bulma felt her stomach drop unpleasantly as the only image that came to her mind was the day Vegeta had given her her horse as a gift. While the ring was exceptional and over the top and sure to make any other girl happy, in her mind, her horse was still by far the best gift of all. No, it was not expensive and decadent but it had been carefully and thoughtfully chosen just for her on such a personal level that even then she had known in the future any other gift she might receive would pale by comparison.

"It is beautiful," she agreed, looking at it with a frown.

"What is wrong?" Baba asked. "Most girls would be over the moon to have a ring like that. You accepted his proposal, I assume?"

"I did," she nodded. "But I need your advice, I feel I have perhaps made a huge mistake in accepting!"

-0-0-0-

It was now dark out and Vegeta began to wonder if Bulma was going to come to him at all this evening. Usually by this time, she would have been here by now.

He still could not believe she had chosen Lapis' company over his today and to top it off, she hadn't seemed all that worried about how he felt about it; he bored her apparently. That had hurt him more than he had initially realized.

Was she even going to come to talk to him, he wondered for the thousandth time and then decided that he needed to know if she had gone to bed with everyone else or if the household was still awake and that was why she was delayed?

He quietly made his way from the barn and into the front porch where the door to the kitchen was open and he heard Bulma speaking to Baba. He was about to turn and leave to wait for her, content that she was not intentionally blowing him off when he heard his name…

"I cannot marry Vegeta," she said. "It does not make any sense!"

"Yet you would marry Lapis?" Baba questioned her. "Tell me why?"

"Why what?" she sighed irritably.

"Why you would rather marry Lapis," she clarified. "Do you love him?"

"I do," she replied after a long pause, though her tone was uncertain.

"Alright, tell me why you love Lapis," Baba demanded.

"Because he is wealthy and handsome and he adores me," she shrugged.

"Those are not good enough reasons," she scolded her. "Money can be lost and looks fade over time; there are many wealthy, handsome men out there that you could choose from, possibly more handsome and even wealthier. Tell me why would you prefer Lapis over Vegeta?"

"I would be set up and secure for the rest of my days with Lapis. I should be the richest girl in the entire town and county, everyone would envy me and wish to _be_ me," she snipped in a haughty tone. "Should I marry Vegeta, Tien would disown me and we would be nothing more than beggars on the street, it would be beneath me to stoop lower than I already am, we would have no practical future! At least if I marry Lapis, I could share my wealth with Vegeta and help him to acquire a better station than what he will ever otherwise hope for."

"You would marry Lapis only to use his money to elevate Vegeta?" she asked in disbelief. "And you think Lapis would allow that, nay you believe Vegeta would accept that? You do not know him very well if you do, that young man may have nothing now, but do not underestimate him, I believe he is ambitious and quite resourceful if given the opportunity and would be appalled if he knew you thought so little of him."

"Well both he and Lapis would have to come to terms with it, as they are both very important to me," she said stubbornly.

"So you would have them _both_ dote on you?" she asked. "You realize that it does not work that way should you marry Lapis. You will need to choose one or the other,"

Vegeta shook his head as he listened to her and could not bear to hear anymore. If Bulma thought so little of him that she believed that he would not be able to somehow provide for her on his own, then he had no other reason to remain here or wait for her. He had nothing to say to her.

He understood her concerns and knew that they would most definitely have a rough start, but he still had managed to save up enough funds from when her father had been alive and paying him a regular salary that they would be able to get by. No, they would not be able to afford some lavish mansion like the Gero family had or even have a place like Westerly Heights, but he would make sure she would want for nothing and eventually work towards something that she could be proud of.

He slipped away quietly, not wanting anyone to know he had been present and packed his few belongings, saddled up his horse and left without leaving any indication of when or if he would be returning. He did not care that it was still raining hard, staying the night would only make it harder to leave the next morning. Once on the road, he did not look back as he left Westerly Heights; looking back would only deepen the wound of being detested and betrayed by the one person he would have done anything for and had assumed would have done and risked anything for him in return.

-0-0-0-

"I cannot bear the thought of being made to choose or losing my friendship with Vegeta!" she cried. "I cannot breathe or function without him. Just because our love is doomed, does not mean I need to sever all ties with him."

"Then you need to think very carefully of your choice because you will be required to disassociate yourself with one of them," she said simply, not understanding how Bulma could possibly think she could marry one and carry on a close friendship with the other. "Think of how deserted he is going to feel when he finds out."

"I do not want to discuss this anymore," she snapped.

"Then why did you come to me for my opinion on the matter?" Baba asked irritably. "It is a simple matter and if you cannot choose, then perhaps you should not be considering marrying at all. All you are doing is opening up one big box of unnecessary and unending misery for yourself and both of those two young men unless you can decide who it is you love more."

"It is not a matter of who I love more, Baba! Don't you see?" she sighed in frustration. "I know who I love more."

"Then who is it and let us settle this for once and for all,"

"I love Lapis because he is kind and easy to be around. He fusses over me and spoils me. I would be happy enough with him and learn to love him because of his nature. My love for Vegeta is completely different, I cannot describe it to pay it justice," she said, pausing as she began wringing her hands together in agitation as she began to consciously dwell on her feelings and impact of her decision. "My love for Vegeta is all consuming as though I am magnetized by him. He sees me for what and who I truly am and loves me for all my faults. Lapis has not seen all of me the way Vegeta has seen every side and still remains constant."

She was quiet for long moment before speaking again. "I cannot marry Lapis," she finally concluded. "My soul would slowly wither away and die! He could show me all the kindness in the world and I would not be able to fully reciprocate it because my heart belongs to Vegeta. It is as though he carved his name into it so that I may never love another the way I love him."

"Poor unfortunate man," Baba shook her head. "After the way you have treated him, are you sure he would still have you? There is only so much a man will take before he walks away. You have treated him quite terribly the past few months."

"I shall go to him right now," she said in a determined tone. "Do not tell Tien of the things that happened here. Should he find out, he would throw Vegeta out for good and force me into marrying Lapis."

"I will not say a word," she promised.

Bulma left the house, not grabbing an overcoat, and rushed to the barn where she assumed Vegeta would be waiting for her, as she had told him she would come to him later on. She ran to his room, only to find it empty. Not thinking much of it, she walked around the barn, thinking that maybe he was doing chores to keep himself distracted.

"Vegeta?" she called out when she couldn't find him. She ran back outside and squinted as she looked around the yard; it was already dark and the rain was picking up again so it was difficult to see anything at all. "Vegeta!" she screamed before heading back to the barn.

It was then that her stomach dropped unpleasantly as she noticed that his horse was gone as well. "Oh no," she moaned as she went back to his room and began searching through his things, which were gone. "No, no, no…"

She exited his room and grabbed her horse, mounting it without saddling it up or bothering to put on a bridle and took off into the storm shouting and looking frantically for Vegeta. She looked _everywhere_ : by the place where they used to train the horses, the rocks they liked to sit at and even their favourite spot by the brook. She took to the main road in hopes of running into him but had no luck; he could not be found anywhere!

She finally gave up her search and returned home about two hours later, soaking wet and frozen to the bone, hoping with every fibre in her being that he would be there, but he wasn't.

"Where on Earth have you been?" Baba shouted at her as she came into the barn from the house only to find Bulma sobbing on Vegeta's bed. She had begun to worry when she had not returned after an hour. It had crossed her mind that they had possibly reconciled and left together so she was relieved when she saw Bulma returning on her horse.

"Vegeta is gone!" she cried in near hysterics.

"He could not have gone far in this weather," she said unhelpfully. "Were you out looking for him all this time?"

"I was," she replied between sobs. "I looked everywhere for him!"

"In this severe weather and with no coat on, are you mad?"

"I needed to at least _try_ to look for him!" she cried.

"Well, come inside and at least change into some warm clothes and have something to eat," she said soothingly, though it did not surprise her that Vegeta was gone. She had suspected he had entered the front porch and was listening to their conversation, which was why she had asked the questions she had; however the nature of Bulma's responses had not been what even she had expected and she regretted not making Vegeta's presence known to her. She wasn't sure for how long he had been listening before he had left; long enough to pack a few things, saddle his horse and be gone. She did not blame him and in a strange sense, she felt relieved for him. Staying here was only holding him back. Tien did not allow him to further his education and Bulma had practically abandoned him in recent months. There was nothing for him here, best it be that he moved on and forgot about this place.

"I shall remain here and wait for him to return," Bulma said stubbornly, still laying in his bed.

"And if he does not return?"

"I do not care," she said, beginning to cry again. "I will remain here until he _does!_ And if he doesn't then I shall die here!"

Baba exhaled in consternation at her refusal to realize that Vegeta was gone and most likely not coming back. She exited the barn and debated about telling Tien about what had just happened, but then decided better of it. If he was drunk, the worst thing she could do would be to involve him.

She checked in on Goten, who was sound asleep in his crib, oblivious to the drama that was going on. _Poor little thing,_ she mused to herself silently before going into Bulma's room to find her some dry clothes. Hopefully even if she refused to come inside for the night, she would have the good sense to change so she did not get sick.

-0-0-0-

 _Vegeta is gone…_

 _I am beside myself. I cannot, I cannot eat, I cannot sleep, breathe or function; it is as though I have lost half of my soul! I suspect he may have over heard my conversation with Baba and learned that not only did Lapis propose marriage to me but that I accepted. I fear he left though before hearing the rest of it. I came to the conclusion while talking it over with Baba that I cannot in good conscience marry Lapis when it is Vegeta and only Vegeta my heart yearns for._

 _How will he ever know now if I cannot tell him? He left no note or letter regarding his sudden departure, only an empty room and his horse was absent from the stable. I cannot even send a letter to him begging him to return, I cannot leave here and follow after him with hopes of catching up!_

 _Now what am I to do? Should I wait for his return? I cannot even think of marrying Lapis when my heart is broken so! I want to die I am so distressed by this turn of events. As it is, I am deathly ill from being outside in the rain and then spending several days in the cold barn staying awake waiting and hoping Vegeta would return. If he does not, I hope I die from illness!_

-0-0-0-

Krillin shook his head as he finished reading the last entry from the journal and closed it. His heart hurt and his soul was disturbed by this point.

Fatigued both physically and mentally, he snuffed out the candle and attempted to get some sleep, despite his mind racing at all the possible scenarios that could play out in this story.

-0-0-0-

Uh ohh… Thoughts so far? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and _Wuthering Heights_ characters and DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Second half of my submission:

.

.

 _ **Even Though Our Love is Doomed**_

Krillin awoke rather late the next morning, not surprisingly. He had been so absorbed in the journal that he had read all of it and even then had not been able to sleep properly, wondering what had happened between Vegeta and Bulma. Had they settled their misunderstandings and found their way back to each other? He was normally not the one for gossip or romance novels, but he was dying to know how this devastating, true story ended.

 _They must have,_ he told himself. Vegeta was here, he had obviously returned. He knew from what he already knew about Vegeta that he had made himself a very rich man during his short military service. If financial status had been Bulma's main concern, as it was for most women, then he would have returned to her wealthy and more than able to provide. _Had she waited though,_ was the question. _She must have,_ he convinced himself. One could not possibly walk away from a love like that. Financially set or not.

Krillin got up to get dressed. He had already gotten far more out of this writing assignment than he would have dared thought!

He made his way down to the kitchen where the house maid from the previous evening was in the process of making breakfast.

"I had gotten water warmed for you but you seemed to be still asleep," she said. "I trust the room is to your satisfaction?"

"It is, thank you," he said, taking a seat at the table.

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Please. So how long have you served here?" he asked with interest as she began preparing his meal.

"I initially was serving the Briefs' household. I was hired when their young son, Tien was born. Their mother was prone to illness quite frequently, so I helped her in raising him and then their second child, Bulma, was born. She passed when Bulma was around seven or eight years of age," she told him. "I then did my best in raising the two of them and then when Bulma married Mr. Gero, I accompanied her here and continued on as her mistress."

 _Oh no!_ He thought to himself at hearing that, his stomach dropping. He had been hoping so badly that she would have waited and chosen Vegeta!

"And it is just you now?" he asked in curiosity. From what he understood, Vegeta owned this home and it was empty; unless he leased it out. But how had Vegeta acquired this place if Bulma had married Lapis?

"I stay here and upkeep the place since Mr. Gero passed," she confirmed. "Vegeta owns this property _and_ Westerly Heights. Though this place is far nicer, he prefers to remain there. It is where he grew up and it holds a certain amount of sentimental value to him."

"I see," Krilling nodded. "I am here writing an article about him, actually, which is why I am staying here. I wonder if you would help me fill in a few of the blank spots I have,"

She paused a moment from her work. "I know you are," she said. "Vegeta is a very private person and not the best conversationalist."

"So I've heard," he nodded. "I was told that writing this piece on him would be a complete waste of time because of his reserved nature, which was why I decided to stay here for several months. I'm sure to get _something_ out of him."

"Not likely," she chuckled. "You do not know him at all if you think that. These days he rarely leaves the house. He's mad from what I understand and it's been months since I saw him last and it was only briefly. Otherwise, it was eighteen years since I last had anything to do with him and he's become far nastier over time than he ever was before. You'd be lucky if he doesn't send his pack of dogs after you or shoot you on sight should you persist."

"He's that hostile, hmm?"

"He is," she confirmed. "He is the most volatile, loathsome man I have ever had the misfortune of being acquainted with. I attempted to raise him myself when dear Mr. Briefs brought him home as a filthy beggar child he had found on the street during one of his trips. What a mistake that was! I curse the day he brought him into the home, dear, kind man that he was."

"I must admit, I came across a journal left upstairs," he confessed, feeling somewhat embarrassed now at his snooping when it was clear to him that she was more than eager to share the mystery behind Vegeta. "I should not have, but I opened it and read it."

"I left it there intentionally," she shrugged, giving him a sly look. "I knew you were here to write about Vegeta, I know your work and I know that you tend to go undercover as well to write your articles."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm _undercover,_ " he said. "Vegeta knows why I am here and agreed that I could interview him."

"I'm shocked," she commented, leaning back in her chair. "I wonder what ulterior motive he has by allowing you into his life to do such a thing?"

"I couldn't say, but I'm happy to have the opportunity, and judging by the journal I found, I'm very intrigued with the story behind it."

"It is not a nice story," she said darkly, her features clouding over. "I must warn,"

"It can't be that bad," he insisted. "Start from the beginning, I'd love to hear all of it from your point of view."

"I do not know how much time I can spare," she said. "I will tell you what I remember as I work,"

"That's fine!" he nodded. He ran back upstairs to grab his notebook so he could document everything as well as remember some of the things he had wanted to get clarification on some of the unclear points in the journal.

Once they were both settled, she began:

Mr. Briefs brought home an orphan the summer of 1767. He had no indication of where he came from, who he or his parents were, or even a name to go by, so he named him Vegeta. Mr. Briefs' wife was not overly keen on it, but went along with it. Their oldest son, Tien never took to him, and their daughter, Bulma who was the approximately the same age as the child, well, they became fast friends and nearly inseparable almost immediately.

From the beginning, I felt that Mr. Briefs had made a mistake in bringing this child into the home. He became a curse. It took many years, but ultimately he would become the bane of our very existence and to the existence of every single person he knew; still is!

Early on, Bulma and Vegeta seemed to forge this bond. It was as though no one else existed within their realm, nor did they care to include anyone else, nor did they take any care as to who they may hurt because of the result of their liaison with one another.

"They were lovers?" Krillin asked.

She paused as though trying to find a suitable answer. "Childhood sweethearts, would be more accurate,"

"I see," he replied, not agreeing with her assessment, but not arguing with her either since this was her version of the tale.

"I did not, nor did anyone else, fully comprehend the depth or nature of their relationship until things spiraled completely out of control," she revised, seeing as he had already read the journal. "I had simply thought it was an infatuation on both sides; it wasn't. It was much worse than that. It was almost a deep fascination met with extreme obsession in a way that is unhealthy and had we all known, or even _suspected_ , perhaps things would have unfolded somewhat differently.

"Vegeta came to us a very quiet, meek child. Tien was terrible to him on a constant basis, name calling and picking fights with him and it never ceased to amaze me that Vegeta never really reacted until later on, when he was in his teenage years.

"Bulma always came to his aid and always took his side, even when there were circumstances where Tien was not entirely at fault. Of course, Vegeta used her to his full advantage. I would not say that Bulma and Tien were exceptionally close before Vegeta's arrival; they had a typical sibling kinship but Tien was a few years older than Bulma and so they did not play together much. When Vegeta arrived and he was more or less the same age as her, any relationship she may have had with her own brother suffered after that, and I do believe Tien lashed out in jealousy over Bulma's supposed replacement of him. It did not help that the master, Mr. Briefs adored Vegeta and doted on him more than his own son and that is how the bad blood between those two came about."

"Did Vegeta deliberately do things to make Tien look bad in front of his own father?" Krillin asked.

"No, I would not say deliberately," she shook her head after thinking about it a moment. "He did not have to. Tien picked on him and initiated so many fights that he did that all on his own and Vegeta did not need to lift a finger. He did however play things up to his advantage and go out of his way to impress Mr. Briefs by picking up the slack with household duties, full well knowing that he was making his adopted brother look bad.

"To make things fair, Mr. Briefs implemented a weekly allowance to the boys to motivate both of them to work hard and fight less and hopefully develop some kind of cordial relationship. Of course this did not work either, for they could not work together without causing a stir. Tien did not take it seriously, being that he knew he would one day inherit the estate anyway, though he did warn everyone that it was Vegeta's grand scheme to steal it from him, funny how he was somewhat correct, though he brought that outcome on himself and made it a self-fulfilling prophecy; I cannot fully blame Vegeta for it.

"Vegeta took full advantage of Mr. Brief's willingness to pay him to work; he was a very hard worker, very thorough. Any job he did, he did it well and worked on it until he reached completion to his satisfaction. This of course was another reason for Tien to hold Vegeta in contempt."

"I thought Vegeta went riding with Bulma every day," Krillin said.

"Yes," she nodded. "Mr. Briefs was very lenient and never really had time constraints on most jobs he had Vegeta do, so long as they were done within a reasonable amount of time, he was fine with it. Besides, he could not deny Bulma, spoilt girl that she was!"

"I understand Vegeta bought Bulma a horse?" Krillin asked.

"He did," she confirmed. "Much to the master's disapproval, but he allowed it. She desperately wanted to ride and learn to do jumps. Vegeta was a very good rider and Mr. Briefs knew he would teach her. She was going to do it anyway, might as well learn on a decent horse and with someone who knew what they were doing."

"I suppose," Krillin nodded. "So eventually Tien was sent away?"

"He was, yes," she nodded. "Sent to boarding school. We did not see or hear from him again for three years. He never visited or even wrote to his father again, his resentment towards Mr. Briefs for sending him away was so great.

"It was during that time that Bulma and Vegeta grew exceptionally close, even more than they already were. Mr. Briefs let them do as they pleased and they ran wild across the countryside together causing trouble for fun wherever they went. I think it was because he felt so much guilt at sending Tien away and putting a wedge in their relationship that he never disciplined them for their actions.

"Now some might say that the things they had been up to were just typical young people's mischief, harmless in nature, however it was as though they could not find amusement without doing something to aggravate the neighbors. I pleaded with the master to set some consequences for their behaviour, for example they caused a stampede one day resulting in the loss of half the neighbors head of cattle and damage to the county! Yet they denied their involvement until they were blue in the face and there was no proof that they had any part in it and all Mr. Briefs did was give verbal warning and laughed at their antics!

"It was shortly after that they seemed to calm down somewhat. When I look back on it now, I think it was around that time that they began to cultivate a romantic interest in one another. In the mornings, Vegeta would do his chores or study with Bulma and then they would be off together all day until dinner time; they spent every waking moment together. No one thought anything of it, myself included. I am not sure what the master would have thought had he known. He probably would have thought nothing of it and let them be, which would have possibly made this a pleasant story."

"He died only a few years after sending Tien away, didn't he?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. "That was when everything changed. He returned for the funeral with a wife. She was a pretty little thing, a bit odd and high maintenance, but pretty and pleasant for the most part. Immediately, he banished all the house staff to the barn because she did not like the thought of residing with us. Vegeta was put out as well and made to live in the barn. Vegeta went along with it without a fuss, however Bulma threw the most horrific fit over it.

"From that day, Tien cut all Vegeta's wages off, arguing that he was technically not staff and so his working was to earn his keep. If he did not like it, he could move on. He forbade him from continuing on with his education as well. I suspect had he and Bulma's relationship been strictly platonic, he would have left. Tien was nothing short of terrible to him and other than her, there was no reason for him to stay."

"You still didn't know at that point that they were in a secretive relationship?" Krillin asked.

"No," she shook her head. "They were very careful about it. I missed all of the signs of it completely. It did not became apparent to me that Vegeta cared more about Bulma than he should until one afternoon he returned without her and was terribly upset. There had been an accident. They had gone riding as usual and decided to make fun of Lapis and Lazuli Gero, two kids they used to encounter at church in their younger days. The family was quite snobbish and kept to themselves. I know _now_ that Bulma and Vegeta intended to run off and elope at this time, but did not know this at the time.

"Vegeta returned shortly before dinner on his own without Bulma, which immediately set me on edge. He related that she had fallen off her horse and had been mauled by a dog at the Android Plantation and that they refused to send her home without proper medical attention. At the time, I did not understand why Vegeta had been so upset about this; he should have been glad that she was being tended to properly. It did not occur to me that there was a lot more there between them than friendship or a close sibling comradery. I was not sure about Bulma and where her affections lay at this time, but during her absence, I began to suspect he cared more for her than he should. It was then, after her return that I began to keep a closer eye on them.

"Tien was livid. Vegeta did receive quite the beating over it, which he took without complaint because he blamed himself for her accident. Tien made an arrangement with the Gero family that Bulma may stay there until she was recovered. He had two motives for this; first being to put some distance between Bulma and Vegeta and secondly, he had been hoping they would be a positive influence on her and perhaps turn her into a lady since we could not. He forbade Vegeta from going to visit Bulma, but I know he found ways to go over there and look in on her, though she did not know it at the time.

"She returned, five weeks later a lady, but even more self-absorbed than before. Their luxurious way of living and snobbish attitude of superiority had worn off on her. I felt for Vegeta because it had seemed like Tien's plan to separate them had worked. Not only had she changed, but Tien had put his wife, now pregnant at this time, in charge of actively working at keeping Bulma preoccupied on other things than spending time with Vegeta; she was very creative about it. Bulma was also lead to believe that to keep Vegeta from his work would only be to his detriment and so she willingly kept her distance.

"I know that Bulma and Vegeta had an altercation in the barn on the day of her return, though I do not know the full details of it. It did upset her though that Vegeta seemed to not appreciate her new outlook. To her credit, Bulma did invite Vegeta out with her for her visits to the plantation, but he always declined. So it came to be that to distract herself from her fall out with Vegeta, she became more so absorbed in herself and her appearance and frequently visiting her new friends, that she seemed to have forgotten her best friend altogether, or she acted that way. I found her crying in private on occasion because of her frustration between divided loyalties.

"Things were relatively peaceful until the day Lapis and Lazuli came to the home to visit Bulma here instead of her always going there. Vegeta was not to have any part in it, but I am afraid I may have been the cause of that bit of drama. It occurred to me that Vegeta cared very much for Bulma and I felt for him and encouraged him to take the afternoon off and spend it with Bulma and her two new friends.

"That was a mistake…"

.

.

Upon hearing of Bulma's plans for the afternoon, Baba went to the barn to seek out Vegeta in hopes that he might be able to join them.

"You are aware that Bulma is hosting Lapis and Lazuli this afternoon," she said casually to him.

"I am aware," he replied blandly, not looking up from his work.

"You should attend," she suggested.

"I am not permitted," he answered. "Tien told me that one of the stipulations to them coming over here was that I not be present so I may not corrupt or influence their _precious minds_."

She winced slightly at his bitter tone. "I disagree,"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Would you not like to be there?" She asked him.

Vegeta shrugged again. "And watch Bulma fawn and fuss over Lapis, I should think not,"

"Why not _give_ her a reason to fuss over you instead?" she suggested a little more insistently this time. "She misses you, you know,"

"She spends all her free time with _them_ , how would I know?"

"Tien ensures that she is kept busy so it is not entirely of her own doing. I know she cries because she misses you. I have some old suits of Mr. Briefs that would fit you well. Get yourself washed up and I will lay one out for you."

Once again, he shrugged. "My presence is not welcome."

"So what? You _like_ Miss Bulma, do you not?" she knew he did, though was not sure at this point how deep it went or if Bulma reciprocated the same feelings back.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously; so far as he knew, no one knew that. They had tried to keep their relationship completely private and up until this point they had succeeded.

"If I was you, I'd start making sure I was noticed before Lapis makes more of an impression than he already has," she advised knowingly.

"Nonsense," he replied, standing straighter.

"I am quite serious, Vegeta. That young man has specific intentions where Bulma is concerned and Tien would not deny him should he make them known when he is ready."

"And Bulma's feelings on the matter?"

"I cannot say, however with the cold shoulder you have been giving her, if you do not attempt to make your affections known soon, she would not object to Lapis' flattering her," she advised. "You know how she is."

Vegeta considered her words for a few minutes before nodding. He was finished his chores already and had been planning on taking his horse out for a ride so that he did not have to see Bulma socializing with her new friends. "Alright,"

"Good," she smiled at him. "Go and get ready, I will put out a suit."

He shaved, washed and even allowed Baba to trim and neaten up his hair a little bit so it wasn't quite as unruly.

"There, you look like a prince," she said confidently, pleased with her handiwork, and he truly _did_. When he put the time and effort into his appearance, he was truly devastating to look at. "Who knows, maybe you are a high born prince from wherever it is you are from. Who is to know? If you believe it and carry yourself like a gentleman instead of slouching like you normally do, others would believe it too."

Vegeta shrugged but then straightened his shoulders.

"Much better," she said in approval. "You are younger than Lapis but are built better,"

"Lapis is taller," he objected, his confident stature faltering somewhat.

"Maybe, but your shoulders are broader and I think you are much more handsome," she told him honestly. "Lapis is handsome, I suppose, however he is lean and lithe in build. You, on the other hand are strong and have a much more masculine build. Just watch, if you conduct yourself like a gentleman, you will attract the attention of every girl who sets eyes on you, I am certain of that,"

By the time Vegeta was ready, Lapis and Lazuli had already shown up and Bulma had everyone congregated in the sitting room.

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed happily when she saw him standing hesitantly at the door as though debating on whether he wanted to make his presence known or not. "Please, come sit and join us!" she said, skipping up to him, taking his hand and leading him to her spot where she had been sitting.

"You remember Vegeta, Lapis?"

"Vaguely," he replied, looking warily at him as he walked into the room and took a seat. "Isn't he the sable hand?"

"I am _no_ servant," Vegeta replied, offended. "What part of that do you people not seem to be able to comprehend that I have to remind you every time we meet?"

Lazuli gasped in horror.

"It is fine, Vegeta," Bulma said to him, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. She was just happy he had decided to join them for once and did not want anything to spoil it.

"It is _not_ fine," he snarled before leaving. He was not about to be degraded and made fun of by these people, not even for Bulma.

About an hour later, Bulma brought Lapis and Lazuli into the barn. Apparently she wanted to show off her horsemanship skills to Lapis.

Vegeta had just returned from a ride as Bulma was saddling up her old grey gelding for Lazuli who was very nervous about going riding at all.

"This is your horse?" Lapis asked Vegeta as he led him into his own stall.

"Yes," he replied cordially.

"May I ride him?" Lapis asked. "Bulma wants to go for a ride, it will save us the time of having to tack up another horse."

"Oh, you don't want to ride Vegeta's horse," Bulma advised. "No one, except for Vegeta can ride him."

"I have plenty of experience," Lapis shrugged off. "I've never been thrown from a horse, I'd love to see this one try."

Vegeta smirked and handed him the reins. "Very well. Should you manage to ride him all afternoon without issue, I shall commend you personally."

"Vegeta, I do not think that is a good idea," Bulma said to him with a glare. Just because he was in a bad mood from earlier and did not like that she had other friends other than him, did not mean she wanted her afternoon ruined.

"I think it is a fine idea," Vegeta gloated. "I trained him myself. It would be nice to have the opinion of another _experienced_ horseman."

"Lapis is not as _experienced_ as you seem to think," Bulma argued.

"I have enough experience," he objected. "Perhaps I can give you some tips if he is that difficult that you have not been able to sort him out completely."

"As you wish," Vegeta said, exiting his horse's stall. "Maybe we can learn something from each other after all,"

Lapis walked up to the black horse confidently. It threw its head back and flared its nostrils threateningly, not comfortable with someone else handling it.

"See, he's just not a nice horse," Bulma said to him. "We will saddle up one of the others."

"It's alright," Lapis said, trying to sooth the horse. "I've ridden temperamental horses before, this one I am sure will be no exception."

Vegeta shrugged and gestured for him to take him as Bulma shot him a dirty look. "By all means, let him see what he can do,"

"This is going to end _horribly_ and you know it!" Bulma said to him between grit teeth as Lapis led the temperamental black horse outside.

She tried again a few times to discourage Lapis from attempting to ride Vegeta's horse, as it was already acting skittish and stepping away from him, obviously not wanting anything to do with him, but Lapis persisted.

"Are you not going to help control your horse?" Lazuli asked Vegeta in shock, as Vegeta stood at the barn door with his arms crossed, quietly leaning against the door frame and observing the scene quietly.

"No," he replied calmly. "If I go over there, it would be to his detriment. Besides, he boasted about how experienced he was with difficult horses, even when warned, so I am curious to see how he fares."

"That animal could kill him!" she objected.

"Perhaps," was all he said, ignoring her and her concern over her brother's welfare.

It took Lapis a few minutes, but he finally managed to mount Vegeta's horse. "He certainly is spirited," he commented, looking at Vegeta. "What is his purpose, does he race?"

"He serves me for my purposes perfectly," Vegeta replied. "He can jump, however."

"Don't!" Bulma cried out. "Let's just go on a nice, quiet ride as planned."

Bulma mounted her own horse and beckoned for Lazuli to mount the old reliable grey given her and for the first time she could ever remember, wanted nothing more than to get as far away from Vegeta as possible.

They started down the road, Vegeta's horse halting and half rearing in objection to someone else riding him. "He wants to run," Lapis said, looking to the right of the property where the jumps were set up in a paddock nearby.

"I would not attempt it if I were you," Vegeta called out from the barn, still watching them in amusement.

Lapis narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and steered the horse towards the other paddock, determined to prove that he could handle the horse and was just as good a horseman as Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head as he made his way to the paddock to watch things for himself, not holding out much hope for Lapis.

Lapis urged the black horse on, which it didn't seem to mind, it happily cantered around the paddock several times, throwing its head in objection a few times but not stopping. With enough confidence built up, he finally decided to try a jump. He tried a small one first and they sailed over it with no issue. They even did a second jump with success. Feeling extra confident, Lapis rode past the next few jumps which slowly built up in height and chose a particularly high fence.

He spurred it on, giving him leeway to speed up and then properly gathered him at the last second, as most riders would, except the horse stopped suddenly, throwing Lapis off clean, right over its head and he flew over the jump on his own, without the horse, falling hard on the ground on the other side of the jump.

Vegeta managed to hold off his laughter as both Bulma and Lazuli went rushing to Lapis' aid and his horse returned to him where he was observing on the other side of the paddock fence.

"That horse is a disaster!" Lapis said as he stood up. "As temperamental and disagreeable as his owner."

Vegeta shrugged unsympathetically as he mounted his horse. "You were warned," was all he said and headed back to the barn with his horse, leaving the threesome alone.

-0-0-0-

"Bulma was terribly upset with Vegeta over that whole scenario," Baba sighed, getting up and going over to grab a kettle off of the fire. "Lapis was perfectly fine, his pride bruised worse than anything, but Bulma was livid, as he left quickly after that. She and Vegeta had a vicious argument in the barn after that which was cut short because Tien's wife, Launch fell ill and Tien sent Vegeta into town to call the physician to come immediately.

"Surprisingly, Vegeta did make haste on Tien's request; the physician arrived within the hour.

"Baby Goten was born two months premature, but unfortunately, Launch did not make it. She passed early on the next day. It threw Tien into such a state of depression, he refused to hold or even acknowledge his son. It was left up to Bulma and I to care for him.

"While the rest of the house was in mourning, Vegeta celebrated, and it was the first time I found myself disgusted by him. He and Bulma had another terrible fight because according to Bulma, Vegeta was glad for what had happened. Not because he wished any ill will towards Launch or her son, but it brought pain and misery to Tien. It was _that_ which brought great pleasure to Vegeta and while I could somewhat understand his sentiments, I also found I could not condone it and neither could Bulma.

"Lapis and Lazuli came around lots after that, checking in on Bulma and baby Goten. Tien was rarely seen except when he emerged drunkenly from his room for food or more drink.

"Vegeta became more agitated as he noticed Lapis and Bulma becoming more acquainted with one another and Bulma did not do anything to hide this from Vegeta either if they happened to cross paths with him.

"A few months later, Vegeta finally came to Bulma in an effort to salvage whatever was left of their relationship. She blew him off terribly. Vegeta petitioned her to hear him out but she would not. Lapis showed up amidst their argument and despite Vegeta's insistence that she send him away and spend the afternoon with him instead, Bulma sent Vegeta away and opted to spend her afternoon with Lapis.

"They had a quarrel because Bulma was already in a disagreeable mood. Poor man, he had come alone to propose marriage to her that afternoon and she was in such a bad mood she had treated him terribly. First she insisted that I was to leave, and when I refused because her brother wished that she had a chaperone at all times, she pinched poor Goten, making him fuss so that I would leave the room to tend to him. I remember pointing out to Lapis that these were her true colors, but he either did not listen to me, or did not take me seriously.

"When I returned sometime later, they seemed to be having a serious conversation and were in the midst of an intimate embrace. I did not find out until later on in the evening that he had proposed to her and she had accepted, only she was in great turmoil over it.

"She came to me and we discussed it at length, coming to the conclusion that the only reason why she was interested in Lapis was because of his wealth and because he spoiled her, neither of which are very good reasons to marry someone.

"I cannot remember now at which point I was aware that Vegeta was possibly listening to our conversation but I tried to ask questions to steer the conversation in such a way that she would openly confess what she felt for Vegeta. I knew by this point that they both meant a lot to each other and that her marrying Lapis would be a mistake if she was not absolutely sure Vegeta was not the one she wanted.

"In retrospect, I should have halted the conversation because she did not respond the way I wanted and Vegeta only stayed long enough to hear the reasons why she would not marry him rather than lingering to hear the rest of her confession. In the end she herself concluded that she could not marry Lapis because it was Vegeta whom she truly loved."

"That was as far as the journal went," Krillin said. "And so she married Lapis I take it?"

"She did, eventually," she nodded. "She went out to look for Vegeta for hours in a raging storm and got herself so sick she nearly died; stupid girl that she was. Even Tien lamented that there had been too much death and sickness in the house. Not only was she unwell physically, but she suffered a mental breakdown as well, she would slip into a near catatonic state at times and other time she was prone to fits of rage and screaming at any reminder at all of Vegeta. We were very concerned that she may even take her own life over her devastation of it.

"It was to the point where she would not see Lapis or Lazuli, and after several weeks Mrs. Gero came to call in and check on her. She was so kind as to suggest that a change of scenery would be good for her. The doctor treating her agreed that the less reminders of Vegeta around to plague her, the better.

"Moving into the plantation seemed to be the best thing for her and she eventually did recover, though it was nearly a year before she regained any semblance of her former self. In that time, both of Lapis and Lazuli's parents became sick with a fever and passed on within a few weeks of the other, leaving everything to him. I think that also helped her, giving her someone to care for and something else to focus on other than herself and so it wasn't long before she and Lapis seemed to be courting again."

"Did you move with her?" Krillin asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I remained here to help Tien raise Goten. No one else was going to, poor little thing. I had come to love him like I would if he were my own child. I remained with him until I was summoned to the plantation a few weeks before Bulma was to wed Lapis, I would have rather stayed at the Heights, but Lapis offered me a substantial wage increase, insisting that she needed me there and I could not deny her. I would have brought Goten with me, but Tien forbade it.

"Bulma married Lapis finally, three years later after Vegeta's departure. She put it off as long as she could, but seemed happy enough with her decision and I was optimistic that things would work out wonderfully for her. Lapis was everything any girl could have hoped for and it was clear he loved Bulma dearly.

"They had a beautiful, lavish wedding and all was expected to work out perfectly except the next day, a visitor arrived to see Bulma…

.

.

Baba was outside, hanging some of the wash to dry on the line when she heard a whistle from the trees, attracting her attention.

"Who is there?" She asked cautiously, leaving the wash to inquire. Out walked a handsome, well dressed young man that she only vaguely recognized, but wasn't sure; it was the eyes that she was convinced she knew.

"Baba, is that you?" he asked and it was his voice that gave away his identity.

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed in shock. He'd never looked better. He stood tall, had grown into his features. He was grown into a devastatingly handsome man, no longer a boy. Based on his clothing and stature, it was clear that he had come into some form of wealth.

"How are you?" he asked. "I went to the Heights to call on Bulma, but was told she resided here now because she has married Lapis. Is this true?"

"Yes," she confirmed, still shocked to see him after all this time. "They were married yesterday."

"I see," he said, troubled at the news now that it had been definitely confirmed. A part of him had believed that it was only a rumour. "May I see her?"

"I do not advise it, you do not fully comprehend the mess you left behind when you decided to disappear," she said, beginning to panic. "It is not fair, nor a good idea for you to make an appearance. She was not well and took severely sick, both physically and mentally. It took a long time for her to come to her senses and full health again,"

He frowned in concern at hearing that and did not feel any satisfaction from hearing it. "She is alright now?"

"She is, and she will continue to be if you never make your presence here known," she said frantically, trying to steer him away from the house and into the trees. "You only risk upsetting her! Please, if you have any regard or feeling left for her, you will move on and forget she even exists. Give her a chance at happiness."

"With Lapis?" he snorted disdainfully.

"Yes, he is a kind man who simply adores her, why should she not be happy with him; better yet, why could you not be happy with another girl? Look at you! You have never looked better! I am sure there are one hundred girls that would be thrilled to have such a handsome suitor as you."

"I do not want any other girl," he said. "I came back for Bulma, and Bulma alone. She is the only one I will have."

"Well I can sympathize with you, but you are too late, I am afraid. She married Lapis yesterday. You must leave and she can never know you returned."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because she will be very upset and the physician said to not do anything to upset her mental state! She is very fragile, seeing you will potentially push her over again."

Vegeta thought a moment in deliberation. No, he did not want to cause her any upset or ill will, but he needed desperately to see her. He could not have come back all this way just to not see her. "You call her down here to see me or I will walk in and search the house until I find her. I _need_ to _see_ her."

Baba believed him and not wanting to cause more of an uproar than necessary, she regretfully relented and headed back inside.

"Bulma, there is a visitor downstairs to see you," she said to her. She was sitting upstairs in the sitting room with Lapis and Lazuli for company.

"Send them up," she replied, not looking up from her book; she was making a list of who to send thank you cards out to.

"They requested you come down outside to see them," she said, not wanting to reveal the visitor's name in front of Lapis.

Bulma simply sighed from irritation, placed her book down and exited the room.

"Who is it?" Lapis asked.

Baba hesitated a moment before answering. "An old friend who wishes to congratulate her."

Lapis nodded but did not inquire further.

Bulma made her way outside into the front yard and froze when she saw who her visitor was. "Vegeta?" she exclaimed before rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, Vegeta, where have you been?" she cried, kissing him everywhere frantically and clinging to him.

"I came back for _you_ ," he said, bestowing kisses to her in return and holding her close, not even trying to be discrete or proper.

"Oh, Vegeta, I missed you so much! Why did you leave the way you did?" she asked, trying to not get emotional.

"I hear you got married," he said, avoiding her question.

"Just yesterday," she admitted, not looking at him but burying her face into his chest.

That was the scene Baba walked in on and she began hacking, worried someone would see them carrying on like that out in the open. "Lapis has asked you bring your visitor in."

"Of course!" she exclaimed, taking Vegeta's hand and dragging him into the house and up the stairs. "Lapis! Vegeta has returned!"

"Who, the stable hand with the terrible horse?" he asked, standing up as she flew into the room with Vegeta in tow.

"He wasn't the stable hand, he was my _friend_ ," she corrected him. "My very dear friend whom I missed dearly. He has finally returned to congratulate us."

"Uh huh," Lapis grunted, torn between deciding to escort Vegeta out immediately or be a courteous host.

"Can he join us for the afternoon, please, Lapis?" Bulma begged him.

"I suppose," Lapis nodded. "If it makes you that happy that he has returned, then far be it for me to say no. Please, Vegeta, make yourself comfortable."

"I would have barely recognized you," Lazuli said to him as he came closer. "You look better than ever,"

"Doesn't he?" Bulma gushed. "I am so happy you are well! I was so worried about you!"

-0-0-0-

"I set up an extra setting at the table to accommodate Vegeta's presence for their afternoon tea," Baba continued on with her story. "It became apparent that both Lapis and Lazuli were forgotten about rather quickly and I could not help but feel bad for Lapis and a sense of impending doom crept into my soul.

"They acted as though no one else was in the room, only having eyes for each other, their gazes lingering on one another for far too long and I knew trouble was brewing and that no good would come of this. I had thought as much when I saw the passionate embrace they had shared outside, but now I knew that Vegeta's return would cause nothing short of calamity and heartache; even if he did move on now after learning that Bulma was not available. I worried for her own mental stability and what it might do for her if he left again and found that I could not determine which would be the worse outcome.

"Lapis became to feel uneasy as Vegeta lingered far longer than what he should have and in all that time, he never revealed where or how he had acquired his new fortune. He did, however make it very clear that he was very well off financially and hinted that he had spent some time in the military, but offered nothing concrete.

When it was time for him to finally depart, it was beginning to grow dark and as Bulma escorted him out of the house, I happened to hear them arrange a meeting in private between them.

.

.

"We need to talk," he said to her, yanking her out the door with him swiftly. "Alone,"

"The brook?" she suggested. "I cannot tonight, but I will be there first thing tomorrow morning. I will tell Baba I am going for a ride, no one will question it and I will be there as soon as possible."

"See to it they do not," Vegeta said, letting her go.

"Do not pursue him," she warned sternly as she observed Bulma watching him leave longingly. "If you do, do not drag me into your deceitfulness."

" _Fine!_ " she snipped, turning away from her. "Tell Lapis what you like when he asks about my whereabouts, I do not care."

"And where exactly are you going tomorrow?" she asked, even though she already knew.

"Trouble yourself not about it," she shrugged, coming back into the house. "I am tired and wish to retire now,"

"You are a _married_ woman now, in case you have forgotten," Baba reprimand her, desperately wanting her to change her course. "You cannot go out meeting other men, it is not proper!"

"I am not just meeting just _any_ man," she shrugged, carelessly discarding her council entirely. "It is Vegeta, whom I have not seen in three years and I need an explanation on his reasoning behind his sudden departure and whereabouts if I am to ever be happy."

"I thought you were happy before,"

"That was _before_ I knew Vegeta was back," she admitted quietly. "Tell Lapis I wish to sleep in my own quarters this evening."

"You should tell him yourself," she advised, not wanting to be dragged further into this than what she already was, and not liking this new turn of events one bit. "No good will come to this, I am telling you and strongly urging you to reconsider your meeting."

Bulma shook her head and made her way upstairs to the room that had been hers on the occasions she had stayed with Lapis and Lazuli before they were married.

The next day, Bulma got up early, dressed herself in her riding pants as opposed to one of her beautiful dresses she had taken to wearing and did her own hair in a simple style before heading out.

"Tell Lapis I need to run home to Westerly Heights a moment to check on my brother," was the last thing she said before taking off and off she went…

.

.

As soon as she saw Vegeta waiting for her at the brook, she dismounted her horse and threw herself at him desperately. "Oh, Vegeta, you have no idea how much I missed you and how many things I need to say to you!" she cried, kissing him everywhere.

He pulled her into him and kissed her back with an intense passion that threatened to consume them both. It had been so long, but it felt so right. She hadn't felt that kind of fire from kissing anyone since the last time they had kissed so long ago; she thought she might drown in him.

"I _needed_ you," she admitted between kisses. "Why did you wait so long to come back? Why did you not write to me? Why, Vegeta! Why did you leave without speaking to me that day!" she cried finally.

"Why did you not _wait_?" he shot back, ignoring her pleas, letting her go and putting some physical distance between them before things got out of hand. Feeling her close to him and kissing her like that brought back every ounce of desire he'd had for her nearly tenfold.

"I waited for _three_ years, Vegeta!"

"So you waited three," he mused, sounding reasonable as he thought about it. "You waited a whole three years yet could not wait an extra month or a _week_?"

"If I had known you were returning at all, I'd have waited another three years!" she insisted, not trying to keep her composure now. "You could not have returned a week sooner?"

He shrugged. "Would you have left Lapis just because of my return?"

" _Yes!_ "

He looked at her carefully and did not detect deceit or manipulation and believed her. His heart wrenched painfully at the thought that had he only returned a week or so sooner, they would be together. He took half a step towards her, hesitantly. He wanted to touch her again, hold her and never let her go. Like a magnet, she closed the gap between them, flinging her arms around his neck again, kissing him frantically and desperately.

As he kissed her back deeply and hungrily in response to her, she thought she might die from the intensity of it and if the ground opened up and swallowed them both whole, they would have been content.

She raked her fingers through his hair, pulling him into her, needing to feel him close to her and he in turn gripped her hips firmly, holding her tightly against him as well.

"Would you leave him now?" he asked against her cheek, his lips kissing every inch of her face. "Come away with me. We will leave and never come back."

"I cannot do that," she said regretfully, her own mouth travelling along his firm jawline and she was now upset that he was ruining the moment of their reunion by reminding her of her current predicament. She had laid awake all night in anxiety over the unfairness of it all that he should return now of all times. "You cannot ask me to do that,"

"Why not?" he demanded, taking his lips off her.

"I am not free to do so, Vegeta. I am bound to Lapis, you know that or have you forgotten?"

"So what?"

"So I bound myself to him in the eyes of God and the law," she said frantically. "I cannot leave him and marry you, it would condemn me!"

"Since when has fear of god been a motivator?" he asked between clenched his teeth, trying to keep his own emotions at bay. "Have you lain with him?"

"He is my husband, _of course_ I have," she said bitterly, knowing which angle he was coming at. If their union was not consummated, she could still legally get an annulment if she was so determined on propriety. It would cause great scandal, but it could be done and had she and Lapis not intimately confirmed their union, she would not have hesitated to Vegeta's offer.

He looked at her with such a look of betrayal and hurt that she thought her heart would break. "You have laid with _him_ yet you are here now with me."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, burying her face in his neck, unable to look him in the eye. "I was not with him last night; I did not know until yesterday that you had returned. If I had..."

"You would have denied him?" he asked, his features twisting as though he were in physical agony. The thought that she would have let anyone else touch her or have her nearly revolting to him as he gently pushed her away from him.

"Yes!" she cried, clinging to his hand, still lingering on her shoulder. "He is so much the gentleman, he would have not touched me if it would have been against my wishes. Last night I spent on my own and he did not even question me."

"I…"

"You what?" she pressed.

"I returned here for _you_ ," he said, sounding broken. "I left to make a life for myself so that I may return and be an acceptable choice for you. I made my own success out of my own ambition and desire to prove to you that I could provide. I did that all on my own; I was not conveniently born into it. Do you know what this does to me now?"

"You should have written me your intentions!" she shouted. "I would have waited had I known! Now we are trapped!"

"It is you who is trapped," he said, walking away from her. "I am residing at the Heights with Tien. When you change your mind, come and find me. I do not care about the law or about what god thinks."

He left her there alone to consider her predicament.

-0-0-0-

"So why would Vegeta stay with Tien when the two despised each other so intensely?" Krillin asked; it didn't make sense.

"From the way I heard it, Tien was in deep gambling debt," she answered. "The Heights was all he had left of his inheritance because he had squandered the rest on liquor and bad bets. When Vegeta showed up, he offered to pay off all those debts if Tien signed the property over to him. In his drunken state, he did. It was a terrible mistake and Vegeta had to have been around town for some time or secretively made his own inquiries before his arrival to have learned of the state of affairs surrounding Tien. I am of the belief that he planned it all to the very last detail before his arrival.

"It all fell into place for him too perfectly. Everything but for Bulma; she was the one variable he could not control because of his own weakness for her and hers for him.

"The weeks following his return, Vegeta began to call on the house more and more frequently. This bothered Lapis immensely, but he allowed it without complaint because it made Bulma so happy. She rewarded his leniency with affection and things appeared to be so wonderful between them during this period, I wondered that things might just work out after all and eventually her association with Vegeta would begin to wane. She was kind and giving to Lapis, and he in return spoiled her.

"It wasn't to last, however because eventually Lapis slowly began to resent Vegeta's constant presence around the property, despite his own happiness at the news that his family would soon be expanding. It was not enough, unfortunately, and Vegeta's presence began to cause friction between him and Bulma. They had only been married three months by this time. I remember the turning point exactly and things from that point forward never turned around for the better.

"There was a social gathering. Everyone who was anyone was there. Including Vegeta.

"He looked nothing short of perfect and of course the women flocked towards him, all wondering who he was, and once they discovered who he was, they all were very interested in knowing how he had collected his new found fortune. Vegeta always managed to redirect the conversation and never did reveal the truth about his wealth, even today I have no idea. I assume it was by shady means, however the popular theory was that he joined a pirate ship and came across some impossible treasure and invested it. Another popular rumor was that he murdered a very wealthy family and assumed everything.

"Well, those are all very exciting possibilities, however, so far as I am aware, he acquired it from his service in the Military and made some very smart trading decisions that are still working to his advantage financially even today." Krillin laughed.

"I assumed as much," she nodded. "Though to be honest, I figured it was more than likely he had acquired it under shady dealings. He never did say and people still gossip and every few years there is another scandalous rumor that is being spread about his fortune and how he keeps it, though I know for certain he has made smart property purchases and rents many of them out to tenants, like yourself."

"He never says anything to end these rumours?"

"Not a word," she shook her head. "I think he likes the attention and mystery surrounding him. He always was a bit of a mystery, remember that no one truly knows of his origins, not even he himself so far as I know. Perhaps he found some answers throughout his travels, who knows?

"Of course, Bulma took notice of all the female attention Vegeta was getting and did not like it one bit. So she began to deliberately fawn and fuss over Lapis in an effort to make Vegeta jealous. Poor Lapis did not even realize she was using him to provoke Vegeta!

"If it worked, Vegeta did not let on that it bothered him, which seemed to throw Bulma even further into a rage. When she had finally had enough, she took herself away to an empty room, and within moments Vegeta went after her, not caring if others noticed him follow her or not. Worried for my master and how it looked for his wife to be in a room alone with another man, I too followed, unbeknownst to them both.

.

.

"You seem to be having a _grand_ evening, Vegeta," she said coolly. "Apparently you're the man of the party."

"So it would seem," he replied. "You as well from what I can tell,"

"I will. Lapis and I had the most _romantic_ evening last night as well," she said snidely.

"Did you now?" he commented, trying to come off as casual as possible, watching her in amusement as she paced about the room in agitation.

"We did," she confirmed.

"Did you think of me the entire time?" he asked as he came close to her.

Her face went instantly red. "I am not even going to respond to such a thing!"

"You do not need to, your reaction is all the confirmation I need," he gloated cruelly.

She wound her hand up to slap him but he grabbed her forearm before she could connect and brought her close to him. "You will not leave him because you are so afraid of condemning your soul," he growled quietly, his lips by her ear. "Yet you think of _me_ while you lay with him. Refresh my memory because it has been _years_ since I sat through a tiresome sermon, but is not _thinking_ of another while one is with their lawful one _still_ consideredadultery?

"What does it say? _If one thinks of another so as to have passion for them, they have already committed adultery in their heart,_ is what I do believe it says, or something to that effect so you have already damned your soul. If you are to be punished for something anyway, may as well commit the crime to its fullest."

"Shows how much _you_ know!" she lashed out in anger and embarrassment. "How _dare_ you talk to me with such disrespect!"

"You disrespect yourself in the way with which you conduct yourself," he said calmly, still holding her close, noting that she was not trying to put any physical distance between them. Carefully, he placed his other hand on her chin, bringing up her face to force her to look at him. "Admit it, you are trapped in this farce of a union and you are miserable. Come away with me, I will make you happy. We will get out of this damnable place and go where not a soul knows who we are so that I _can_ take you legally as my wife, and should god damn us for it, then we will be damned together for eternity."

"I cannot Vegeta," she cried weakly as streams of tears began to fall. Her heart broke for not being able to do the very thing she wanted.

"Why ever _not_?" he demanded in a soft tone, but his eyes burned in anger and disappointment at her rejection of him. "Do you not comprehend how much I _want_ you, how much I _need_ you in _my_ life! Whatever it is that is holding you back, we can handle it together, I do not care. I'd rip apart anything standing in our way, I would _destroy_ this _world_ for you if I had to just so _we_ could be together."

"I am pregnant, Vegeta," she admitted finally with a sob. "I am pregnant with Lapis's child and he knows. If I had no care at all for him, I would not hesitate to leave, but I cannot do that to him. It would destroy him."

The news of her pregnancy was as effective a repellant as though she had dealt him a physical blow. He let her go and began pacing the room, raking his fingers through his hair roughly as he let it sink in. "He has taken joy in this?"

"He has," she nodded, still crying.

"I would still have you, you know, even with the knowledge that you carry _his_ child," he said so quietly she barely heard him.

"I know," she sobbed, throwing herself at him again and clinging to him with all her might. "And if I weren't, I would let you persuade me to leave him against my better judgement, even though it would hurt him. But I cannot bear to deal him such a harsh blow as to lose both his wife and child. I care and respect him enough to not do that to him even though it means forever closing the door on us."

He hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, realizing that it was likely to be the last time he would ever embrace or hold her close again. "I need you to let me go then," he said, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"I do not want to," she said, still leaning into him, wanting to remain that way, close to him for as long as possible. "I still need you in my life, Vegeta. Why can't we just be friends?"

"We are _not friends_ , Bulma!" he seethed finally. "We will _never_ be friends!"

She swallowed hard, trying to keep the lump in her throat from making its presence known. She was determined she would not break down further in front of him.

"We were something so much _more_ than _friends_ ," he spat. "We could be _still_. We could be enemies, we could be lovers, we could be _anything_! But we will never be _friends._ "

"So what are we?" she asked hoarsely. Her throat was burning from swallowing down every drop of emotion just waiting to erupt.

"I do not know," he replied honestly, stroking the side of her face tenderly. "You make me sick, and yet I am completely enamoured with you, despite the horrible games you play on me!"

"You are the one who is playing games!" she accused snappishly. "You come here and tease me with your mere presence, kissing me and touching me and reminding me of what we had and what we will _never_ have again!

"Lapis is looking for you, Bulma," they heard Baba saying discreetly from outside the room. He wasn't, so far as she knew, but she had decided enough was enough before that scenario eventually did present itself, "Just what is it you think you both are doing?" she scolded them, walking into the room and shutting the door a moment later; she had seen and heard enough. "How would you explain this if someone besides me walked in on this scene, or worse yet, what if your _husband_ had seen?"

"To hell with everyone," she said, still clinging to Vegeta.

"You ought to be ashamed, _both_ of you!" she whispered harshly in disgust at their conduct. "Now come back out here before _both_ your absences are noticed."

"Let him discover us," Vegeta said, making no move to let Bulma go.

"No," she shook her head and reluctantly pushed herself away from him. "Not here, not like this."

Vegeta shook his head in irritation at her as she left the room.

"You need to _leave!"_ she hissed at him, closing the door again once Bulma was gone. "I have told you before and I am _begging_ you now, Vegeta, if you have any care at all for her, you will leave and never return. I am sorry it did not work out for the two of you the way you would have liked, but this is the path you both must walk now. Please, leave her be! Find another to take as your own. I noticed the women were quite taken by you, it would be a simple task for you and I am sure you could learn to love any one of them as much as you do Bulma but please, you must leave her be _now_."

He was thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Not without her sending me away because it is what _she_ wants."

"She hasn't the strength or the good sense to send you away!" she insisted in frustration, not understanding how he could have been so selfish as to not see that for himself. "Do not make me get the master involved. Up to this point I have kept silent but if you do not deist, I will have no choice but to inform him."

"And what would he _do_ , exactly? He is a weak excuse of a man, I cannot believe Bulma chose someone like him. Even if she had married in my absence, why did it have to be someone of such weak character as him?"

"I do not know what he will do, but do not push him," she said, ignoring his insulting remarks in Lapis' character. "Find another."

-0-0-0-

"I will not pretend that I was not completely appalled by their shameful conduct. It was good for them that no one came by and happened to see them or wanted entry into that room.

"Things were quiet for a few days until Vegeta made an appearance at the property again, only this time Lazuli was the subject of his interest, not Bulma.

"In wanting to protect my lady from the distress of it all, I led her out of the kitchen where I could plainly see Vegeta speaking with Lazuli and we went into the living room. Lazuli was smiling and it looked like a nice visit and immediately I became suspicious of his motives.

"It was not until about an hour later that all hell broke loose, when Bulma saw Vegeta returning to the plantation with Lazuli, riding the horse Vegeta had gifted to Bulma all those years ago.

"That _fiend!"_ she exclaimed as she stood up, seeing them from the window. "That wretched, dirty fiend!"

Bulma marched outside. "What do you think you are doing, Vegeta, Lazuli?"

"Lazuli expressed desire at the gathering the other evening to learn to ride properly," Vegeta responded casually. "I offered to teach her."

"On _my_ horse!"

"Yes, well I couldn't very well let her learn on _my_ horse," he said. "Temperamental, wretched beast that he is, I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

"Of course I remember, but there are many other horses to choose from for her to learn on, including her _own_ horse!" she ranted.

Vegeta shrugged, seemingly unbothered by her upset.

"You're just jealous that Vegeta came and asked to call on _me_ for once instead of you!" Lazuli said snidely. "It's not like you ever ride your horse anymore."

"That is _not_ the point!" she raged. "Lapis will not _let_ me ride my horse because I am pregnant even though I have not fallen off my horse since… never mind! You have-"

"When _was_ the last time you fell off your horse, Bulma?" Vegeta asked in interest, looking at her intently.

Bulma shot him a dirty look. "It was years and _years_ ago. So long, I _barely_ remember. That's how _insignificant_ the incident was!"

"Are you certain it was insignificant?" he asked lightly, in good humor. "Well, I can see why you'd not remember it. You tend to repress and forget things on occasion."

" _Get in here!"_ she snarled between grit teeth, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him into the house.

"Where are you going, Bulma?" Lazuli shouted after them. "You will _not_ ruin this for me! For once, stop being so selfish!"

"Selfish!" Bulma snapped at her, turning back around to face her. They were in the front entrance by this time.

"Yes, selfish!" she repeated. "You cannot stand to think that Vegeta may look at _me_ the way you think he looks at you!"

"And how would you know how he looks at me?" she snorted.

"I've seen it! I'm not stupid!"

"Well, you are stupid if you think Vegeta would ever like you like that!" Bulma gloated teasingly. "Vegeta, do you like Lazuli?"

Vegeta looked at the younger girl a moment in consideration. "I suppose I could," he confirmed, though he was looking at Bulma when he answered.

" _Rubbish!_ " she exclaimed, stomping her foot on the floor. "Even if you _did_ , which I know you don't! You could _never_ like her, never mind _love_ her! And even if you _did,_ I forbid it! And so would Lapis!"

"Why you jealous wench!" Lazuli screamed, lunging at her, but Vegeta came between them.

"Let us have a little chat, you and I," he said to Bulma, grabbing her hand and dragging her off into the sitting room down the hall.

"Get your hands off me, Vegeta! What is the meaning of this, you _toying_ with me like this?" she demanded. Baba followed them into the other room, not trusting them to be alone together by this point.

"I am not _toying_ with you," he replied innocently. "Lazuli, maybe, but not you."

"Then what's this all about? You taking her out, letting her ride _my_ horse! I'll not have it, Vegeta!"

"Jealous, are we?" he smirked deviously taking great delight in that knowledge. "You know you have no right to be jealous over anything I do from now on seeing as you have your own husband and soon a child too, to focus on."

"That's not fair, Vegeta!" she cried. "You are the one trying to make me jealous, and I am not!"

"If you are not jealous, why does it bother you so much that I have shifted my interests to another who happens to be available?" he asked, taking great joy in her obvious distress. "I returned here for one purpose and have had to change my tactic being that you are taken. Your servant so kindly urged me to find another for the purpose of your wellbeing, and so I have. You as well, have been so unkind, unfeeling and unfair to me, let me amuse myself."

"So, you only care about Lazuli, suddenly?"

Vegeta gave her a dark look. "If you actually believe that I could ever genuinely feel for _that_ out there even an _ounce_ of what I feel for you," he growled in a low tone, pointing outside the room where he assumed Lazuli was still standing. "I will go back to the Heights right now and hang myself."

"So what's this all about then?" she asked again, growing more and more agitated with him by the second. "If not revenge against me?"

"It is not revenge against you, but against Lapis," he clarified. "I have nothing against you, even though I know I certainly have more than enough reasons to."

"If you want revenge against Lapis, do not ruin Lazuli in the process," she said. "Please don't. She is an innocent in all of this and does not deserve to be played and preyed upon because of whatever devious, dark plan you have concocted. She is a good girl and deserves better than that!"

Vegeta shrugged. He was about to say something else when Lapis strode into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I feel I have been more than reasonable in allowing you to come and go freely, however I no longer approve of your associations with my wife under any circumstances and must ask you to leave immediately and not return."

"I was not here to call on Bulma," he replied innocently.

"He's here trying to steal Lazuli's affections under false pretenses!" Bulma objected. "I was sending him off, forbidding him to see your sister because I assumed you would not approve of their union and this is the thanks I get?"

Lapis glared at Vegeta. "What business have you with Lazuli?"

"Everyone keeps telling me to shift my interests to another, and so I have and yet you still take issue with me, my goodness what is with you people?" he taunted. "You should trust in your wife, she is very loyal to you and you alone, I regret. Believe me, she will not leave you, but not for want of persuasion on my part."

"See how he devalues my character, Vegeta?" she snipped. "I have remained loyal and he still acts this way, punishing me by not allowing me to see my most cherished friend."

"It is _him_ I do not trust," Lapis said.

"Well, if you do trust me, then it is pitiful you constantly feel the need to interrogate me of my whereabouts on the most trivial of things!" she spat at him. "Where are you, who are you with? I am _always_ with Lazuli and Vegeta! It never changes, yet you feel the need to bother me over it!"

"You leave Lazuli behind!" he exclaimed. "She tells me so. The two of you take off on your own, full well knowing she cannot keep up and then go off about your business."

"It is not our fault she cannot keep up on horseback and is too afraid to try anything faster than a walk!" she argued.

"That is not the point," he said, beginning to lose his patience with her. "The point is, it is not proper for you to be spending time _alone_ with Vegeta. You are married to me, or do I need to remind you of this?"

"How dare you make such insinuations against my character!" she snarled. "Vegeta, you are going to allow him to speak such accusations to me?"

Vegeta smirked nastily at Lapis. It did not bother him in the least that he suspected something improper was possibly going on between them. While he would not pretend he wasn't doing anything wrong by trying to sway her into leaving with him, they certainly had not crossed any lines with regards to physical intimacy between them. "I would not disgrace Bulma in such a manner, so take care about what charges against her you make."

"Is that all?" Bulma shrugged at him and his very neutral response. "I would have thought that you would be as appalled as I am to hear what he _thinks_ is going on. He has completely slandered my character and you are not bothered by it?"

"I have let him off with a warning," Vegeta responded, glowering at Lapis. "Besides, you do not need me to fight your battles for you. You never have."

"That is true, she can fight better than most, however the insult is more towards your character than hers," Lapis said. "Leave my house, at once! Should you return, I will be forced to take measures and will treat you as an intruder."

Vegeta began to laugh at him. "Such strong words for such a meek individual. Can you back it up?"

"By any and all means possible, now please leave before I call for reinforcements and have you removed."

Vegeta began to laugh even more at him. "So you cannot do it yourself! Pathetic! And this is what you chose?" he said condescendingly, looking at Bulma.

"If you wish to turn him out, Lapis take him out yourself, do not hide behind servants!" Bulma said, taking Vegeta's side on the matter.

-0-0-0-

"I felt terribly for the poor man. Vegeta finally departed, however and both Bulma and Lazuli flew into a fit of rage at Lapis for making him leave, both for different reasons.

"Lapis forbade either of them to see Vegeta again and notified the servants that he was not permitted entry into the house for any reason, nor was he welcome on the property. Lazuli confessed her undying love for him, which prompted Lapis to threaten that he would disown her if she even so much as thought of continuing any type of relationship with Vegeta, friendship or otherwise. She fled the room to pout and that was the last Lapis would ever see of her again."

"Why, what happened to her?" Krillin asked eagerly.

"Just wait, I will get to that," she said, holding up a hand. "Lapis and Bulma then had the most volatile fight I have ever been privy to, all because he told her she needed to choose between himself and Vegeta. She began throwing things in a fit of rage and even slapped poor Lapis, who did not know what else to do but take leave to his personal study to weep. Perhaps this was because she was hormonal at the time, she would have been around three months pregnant, but I was horrified and embarrassed by her conduct.

"Bulma closed herself in her own room for three days, refusing food, water or to see anyone besides myself. She insisted she was dying and wanted me to tell Lapis so that he would come and reconcile with her, but I did not take her seriously. I assumed she was being manipulative, and at this point, I believe she was in no real danger, but I tell you, it was her stubbornness that ultimately did her in.

"After a week, I told Lapis that she was still refusing to take her meals at all, only consuming water. By this point, he decided that it was her who needed to come to him since she was the one refusing to end her friendship with Vegeta and so a bitter, childish stalemate was where they stood."

"They weren't on speaking terms at all?" Krillin asked in amazement.

"Nope," she shook her head. "It was childish and ridiculous and I scolded them both severely over it, but while I do believe they both wanted to reconcile, neither one was willing to take the first step and go to the other.

"During all this silliness, no one thought to inquire or check up on Lazuli, who had begun writing letters in secret and sneaking off to meet with Vegeta. Even I did not know until I went to the market and heard the news from someone there that Vegeta and Lazuli had apparently left town to elope the previous day!"

"No," Krillin exclaimed. "Oh boy, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"If you say so," she snorted. "I did not believe the gossip at first; there was no way I would have thought she would be stupid enough to just leave her brother and run off with Vegeta, not even knowing him all that well! Stupid, naïve girl!

"I raced home to discover her own horse missing and she was not in her room or anywhere to be found, but she had left a note for Lapis, stating her intentions to marry Vegeta with or without his and Bulma's consent or approval. The irony did not escape my notice that it was this girl, whom be barely knew had agreed to leave with him but the one he ultimately wanted would not.

"Lapis made no indication to follow her to attempt to stop them, being of the mind that she knew full well the consequences of her actions. We both agreed to keep this information from Bulma as long as possible, that it would do her no good to know about it. Unfortunately, she overheard two thoughtless house maids gossiping over it and she was set off again.

"Feeling that enough was enough, Lapis went to her and was horrified to see what two weeks of self-neglect had done for her. She would not speak to him, and reverted back to the nearly catatonic state she had been struck with the first time Vegeta had left her.

"Her illness had returned as well, being that it was winter time and she insisted always on leaving the window open. I could not figure out how she could have wanted the room left so cold at all times, but I suspect now that she did it intentionally in an effort to end her own life. One time, when I went to close it, she started in a screaming rage and threatened to throw herself out the window when I left if I did not leave it open. What was I to do?

"Her pregnancy was not an easy one. She was sick with fever and physically ill every morning until mid-day for the entirety of it. Lapis took to caring for her on a constant basis despite her not wanting to see him or have him near her, her depression was so great that had it not been for his persistence, I am sure she would have succeeded in starving herself within weeks."

"So they set their differences aside. They were civil and there were moments when she seemed to enjoy his company again; Lapis had so been hoping that with Vegeta permanently out of the picture that she would see this incoming child as a new beginning for them to start off fresh, but she never quite came around again. Either it was not enough to give her the will to recover, or she had done so much damage to herself by this time that she could not have recovered even if she'd wanted to.

"He loved her still, despite her depressive state and he cared for and attended to her better than even I could have. She wanted for nothing and he made sure she had the best care available to her, no expense was spared.

"It was four months before Vegeta and Lazuli returned, and he came to hear of Bulma's illness; by this point everyone knew that she was ill and most likely not going to recover at all.

"I received a message from Lazuli, begging me to come to visit her, as she had come to realize what a mistake she had made in marrying Vegeta almost immediately, according to her letter. I went to the Heights to humour the poor girl, Lapis knew I was going and wanted no part, but he approved of my leaving Bulma to see to his sister; however he was very adamant that she was not welcome back into his home no matter what Vegeta had put her through.

The home I had cared for for years was in such a state of disarray that I was shocked. It broke my heart that poor little Goten had no idea of who I was anymore, so much time had passed by this point. Vegeta greeted me warmly and eagerly invited me into the house, offering me a drink, of which I declined. Tien was nowhere to be seen, however.

"He to me related his own regret in marrying Lazuli."

.

. 

"I thought I might be able to learn to love her as I indeed loved Bulma, as you suggested I may be able should I find another to turn my attentions to. I know now, however that I will never be able to do that," he lamented.

"And why ever not?" Baba asked in anger. She did not know Lazuli particularly well, but she had enough fondness for her that she knew she deserved better and was not as detestable as he seemed to think.

"She looks too much like her brother," he said. "They have the same eyes, the same detestable, cold eyes and I cannot get past that."

"And you could not have figured that out _before_ marrying and ruining the poor girl?"

"I only married her to irritate Lapis," he confessed. "She is his sister and should anything happen to him, then I will inherit the plantation by default."

Baba shook her head in disgust at him. "You are truly detestable and I regret even knowing you! Will you at least not try to make a happy life with her?"

"Why bother?" he shrugged. "I will make her miserable because I cannot make Lapis miserable. Besides, she has already given up on trying to please and amuse me. All she did was cry and whine the entire time we were gone."

"Can you blame the poor girl?"

"It matters little to me," he snorted. "She knew what I was before she stupidly ran off with me. She was the one who thought I had redeeming qualities and let thoughts of romance cloud her judgement."

"You led her on!"

"I did not," he shook his head, standing up.

"I saw you the last time you came to the house speaking with her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, do not lie!" she accused him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but I can assure you, anything I did say, she twisted in her mind to believe that I cared for her. I even told her that I would never love another the way I love Bulma and yet she saw it as accepting a challenge rather than the deterrent it was meant to be. I saw an opportunity to hurt Lapis and took it. That is all. Now tell me of Bulma, I hear she is ill."

She shook her head yet again at him and his cruel, yet casual attitude at ruining another's life with so little regard or thought and her heart broke for Lazuli. Surely this was not the same young boy that Mr. Briefs had brought home. That boy was meek and mild and would not hurt a fly. This was a monster and Baba was ashamed to know that she had been the one to aid in raising him.

"Bulma is no longer your concern," she told him. "You should concern yourself with the wellbeing of your beautiful new wife and forget about Bulma for good."

"I could never forget Bulma," he ground. "Now tell me, is she alright?"

She answered, despite her better judgement. "She is severely ill since you saw her last and it will be a miracle that she survives long enough to even give birth to hers and Lapis' child. At the moment, that is all that can be done. She is beyond recovery both mentally and physically. We are trying to keep her alive long enough that the child is not lost as well."

"Liar!" he spat. "Bulma is the strongest person I know, both mentally and physically. She will recover."

"You say that only because you have not seen her," she told him darkly. "That woman of which you speak does not exist anymore, instead she is merely a shell. She is fragile and must be handled with care."

Vegeta threw his glass of whiskey into the fireplace in anger at her words. Baba stood there uncomfortably for a few minutes as the only thing he did was stare into the fire and pace violently back in forth in a barely contained rage at the confirmation of the news on Bulma's illness.

"I must see her," he said finally.

"No," she said firmly. "I cannot allow it. For you to see her now would only finish destroying her. You have no idea what these past four months have been like! She broke when she heard of yours and Lazuli's marriage! Leave her alone, you have done enough!"

"I _need_ to see her,"

"No, you do not. Believe me when I tell you that you do not even _want_ to see her, Vegeta! Her illness has been so severe that she resembles nothing of her former self. To see her now would only cause you deep distress," she tried to warn him. "I do not deny you out of cruelness, but out of compassion."

"Arrange it," he said, unwaveringly. "I do not believe that she would allow herself to succumb to illness that easily. I must see for myself."

"She was broken hearted after Lapis told you to leave," she told him. "She has been in a state of depression and has done this to herself. She refused food and sustenance after that day, locking herself in her room and when it got cold, she insisted on having the windows wide open and it was then that she made herself sick."

"He made her choose, didn't he?" Vegeta snarled. "That cowardly bastard!"

"How are you any different?" Baba snarled back. "You kept coming around and confusing her instead of leaving her be like I begged you to! I was privy to many of your conversations; I know you tried to get her to leave Lapis. You are just as much to blame as she is for her condition!"

" _I_ would have never made her choose!" he replied. "Should she have wanted Lapis in her life as a _friend_ I would have been alright with it, knowing her affections truly belonged to me."

"How do _you_ know where her _affections_ truly lie?" Lazuli shouted at him from across the room, for she had been listening to them from the stairwell in the hall this entire time. "You never _really_ saw Bulma and Lapis together! They love each other more than any two people could possibly love each other!"

Vegeta laughed nastily at her words. "Of course, that is why any spare chance she had to spend with me, she jumped to the opportunity."

"Right, and yet she still remained loyal to him despite your tactics to make her betray my brother!"

"That is because you and your family have brainwashed her into worrying about what god and what society thinks," he sneered in disgust. "Before she met your detestable family, Bulma did not care about what anyone thought. She was wild and free and that was what I absolutely _loved_ about her and then you and your lot had to destroy that streak."

Having heard enough of his ranting, Baba turned to leave. "Your brother has stated on no uncertain terms that you are not welcome back into his home, but that I can keep contact with you," she told Lazuli on her way out of the house.

Lazuli threw her arms around Baba's neck. "Please tell them I am sorry. I should have listened to my brother, and please give Bulma my best. Tell her he is _not_ worth killing herself over!"

"I know that and you know that, but I am afraid it is most likely that she is beyond help at this point. Take care, I will be around again when time allows,"

"You will give this to Bulma," Baba heard Vegeta call out from the living room area. She saw him a moment later with a piece of paper. "It is a note. You may read it if you wish. Give it to her, let her know I will be coming to see her as soon as you make it possible."

"It is not a good idea, Vegeta," she said again. "I highly advise against it for _both_ of your sakes."

"Come _on_ , Baba," he sighed almost petulantly. "You have always been my good friend, nay my _only_ friend other than Bulma my whole life! Do not let me down now."

-0-0-0-

After several more minutes of my declining and trying to dissuade him, I finally relented and agreed to give Bulma the letter and allow him to see her the moment Lapis had left the home. I gave Lazuli a hug and returned to the plantation, regretting agreeing to let Vegeta come to see Bulma once again.

Four days later it was Sunday. Lapis left to go to church against my wishes that he remained at Bulma's side, for her condition had worsened considerably. So much so that I was convinced she would not last until the end of the day.

The other house servants left with him and like clockwork, I noticed Vegeta standing outside, waiting for permission to enter. I had not given Bulma the note, though I carried it on me in person at all times so it would not accidentally be discovered.

"You have a visitor," I said to her, handing her the note. She did not respond to even open it. "Vegeta asked me to give this to you, requesting that you see him."

She looked up at me at the mention of his name and nodded, not looking at the letter. I was about to go outside to tell him it was alright to come in, but he had apparently gotten tired of waiting and had the audacity to walk into the house without invitation. I ran into him on the stairs.

"She is _very_ fragile," I warned him. "Mind what you say, do not upset her and be warned, she looks and acts nothing like what you remember."

He did not say anything in acknowledgement, only waved his hand at me to indicate for me to be quiet as he walked in the room and looked at her in shock. Standing beside him, I noticed his face turned white at the sight of her; she was thin and hollow looking and pale. We had cut her hair short because of her illness and it was in the way when she was sick.

"What's with this foolishness I hear you are ill?" he asked her after catching himself a moment later, trying to keep his tone light even though he could tell that she was seriously ill and finally understood my assumption that she would not recover from this. "You've never been sick a day in your life."

"I am dying," she said, trying to stand up to greet him. "Vegeta,"

"Stay," he said, rushing to her and taking her in his arms, which she fell into the moment they made contact. "You positively are _not_ dying, why would you say such a thing?"

"Because I am," she sighed. "I feel it."

"No, you are not. I will not allow it," he said firmly, looking at me in distress, full realization hitting him hard. "She's been seen by a doctor?" he asked.

"Doctor says there is nothing more to be done," I replied, shaking my head.

"No," he said, hugging her close. "Something has to be done, I will not lose you,"

"I cannot go on like this. Our love is doomed," she said sadly.

"No," he shook his head. "If that is the case, then let us fight for it."

"It is too late," she said.

"Then fight for _me_ ," he insisted, shaking her gently in his franticness despite his awareness of her condition. "Our stars may be horribly crossed but let us defy them! Let us defy _everyone_! Just do not leave me here on this earth alone."

"I cannot," she shook her head weakly.

"When I was gone, I was... I found myself in dire straits and life threatening situations on several occasions and believed that I was done for, it was the thought of not seeing you again that made me fight and figure my way through it. You are the only thing worth fighting for, worth _living_ for!"

"I am ill," she said. "There is no point anymore,"

"Am _I_ not worth living for?" he asked, his voice cracking in emotion.

"Not if I cannot have you in my life," she replied. "Love is supposed to be long suffering and kind, not cruel," she said. "You have been so cruel."

"No more cruel than you have been to me," he replied. "I acted out of spite because of you, because of the way you treated _me_. It wasn't bad enough that when I returned, I learned that I could never have you, but you flaunted _him_ in front of me for your own amusement full well knowing what that did to me.

"I came to you time and again, imploring you to come away with me and yet you would not. That you are ill and dying is of your own doing. You ruined all that was good and all that could have been."

" _You left_!" she practically screamed at him with every ounce of strength she had left. "Do you have any idea what that did to me, when you went away? You separated from me _first!_ You did not wait for me to come to you! That day I told you I would come to you in the evening and you were gone! _Why_? Before I die, Vegeta, I _must_ know!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth so hard, his jaw was visually pulsing at the reminder that she had only a short time left with him as she trembled in his arms as she began to have a violent coughing fit. He never _had_ told her the reason why he had left or where he had gone or even why he had returned. He gently picked her up once the fit had passed and placed her back into bed, lying next to her, holding her close so they would both be more comfortable and she would not expend so much energy standing.

"I returned to the house to see if everyone else had gone to bed yet because I was anxious for you to come see me; I was still angry from our conversation earlier when you had chosen to keep company with Lapis instead of dismissing him like I had asked," he started, holding her close. He had not spoken of it with anyone ever since leaving and revisiting it now was difficult as the intense, raw emotions from that night began to feel fresh again as though it were only yesterday. "I overheard your conversation with Baba and that Lapis had proposed to you,"

"Then you had to have known that I loved you _more_ than I could _ever_ love Lapis!" she cried, instantly recalling the conversation.

He shook his head. "All I heard was about how you loved him and were going to accept him because I was apparently an inappropriate choice and _beneath_ you. You wished to impart some of your future husband's fortune to me in order to _elevate_ my status. I did not stay to hear anymore."

"Then you missed out on what else I had said!" she cried. "I told Baba that I simply could _not_ marry Lapis! That I could not breathe without you in my life! I would have left right then and there with you despite the horrid storm that was raging! I nearly died from pneumonia because I was out looking for you to tell you how I truly felt about you! I remained in your room in the barn for three days without food or water in hopes that you would come back! It was _you_ who abandoned _me!_ And in doing so, you have killed me! I am laying here dying here because of you, I blame you!"

"I will take no responsibility for your present condition, do not put that on me, _especially_ in your last hours," he growled forcefully. "I came to you _repeatedly_ , asking you to leave with me and you chose to remain here with _him_. You are the one who truly came between us. I would have done _anything_ and defied _anyone_ to be with you, yet you would not once take a leap of faith to be with me to give _us_ a chance!"

"So you are not sorry I will be gone," she spat, some of her old fire returning to her. "I suppose it's to be expected. You left me before and had no qualms; you stayed away for three years without word and then you married my own sister-in-law just to spite me and to hurt me!"

"I did not mean it. I did not mean any of it," he said, tenderly touching her face and leaning in to kiss her to calm her down, and I began to feel uncomfortable standing mere feet away as they openly expressed such deep affection for one another, forgetting my presence entirely. "I thought of you every moment of every day,"

"You will not forget me when I am gone, will you?" she asked, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him back as though he were her lifeline.

"How could I ever forget you?" he asked, finally allowing himself to give way to emotion. In all the years I had known Vegeta and troubles he suffered growing up, I never saw that boy cry; I never knew he even had it in him to cry.

She kissed him back and he noted her energy was waning. "Rest," he said. "Please rest,"

"No, if I fall asleep, I may not wake up again," she sobbed.

"You _will_ ," he insisted. "And I will be here when you wake up." he shifted somewhat, making sure she was comfortable in his embrace.

"You'd better be," she murmured as she began to doze off from exhaustion, her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek resting on his chest; she looked so small in his arms now.

"You'd better leave before Lapis returns," I said quietly once Bulma was asleep.

"I cannot leave her now," he replied, not taking his eyes off her as she slept, running his fingers soothingly through her now short hair. I was used to always seeing him so stoic and hard that it was almost surreal watching him display such affection and gentleness, even though I had witnessed him show affection to her when he did not know anyone was watching. "Why is _he_ not here? What if she does not wake up? Is she to die alone? I cannot, nor _will not_ do that to her."

"I believe he is still at the church service praying for her," I said, though as terrible as it is to think poorly of Lapis and everything he was going through, I did agree with Vegeta that he should have been here with her now in case things took a turn for the worse.

"Praying? What good is prayer, when she is laying here like this, dying?"

"Do not judge him, he has taken such good care of her. Especially once you left with Lazuli when she first became ill. He nursed her better than anyone could have those four months you were gone," she defended. "It would not do you any harm to put in a prayer for her as well,"

"She's _past_ that!" he hissed in anger, trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake her. "She's not much time left!"

"I told you she was beyond recovery and you needn't torture yourself by coming here and seeing her like this," I said. "This is not the way to remember her."

"No, but I could not _not_ come," he insisted stubbornly. "I left her before, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I cannot now leave her when she needs me, no matter her condition. I should have done more, I should not have ever left her in the first place,"

"You should not have returned," I added coolly. "I'll bet she'd still be alive and happy if you'd not come back. She did this to herself, you know, because of you. Both you and Lapis broke her heart that day you both fought."

"She broke her own heart when she chose _him_ over me," he said bitterly, letting his emotions begin to consume him. "I loved her with all my heart and soul from the moment we met."

"Lapis loves her very deeply as well," I reminded him. "You will not be the only one to be grieving her loss when she is gone."

"He may love her, yes, but he could not possibly love her as much as I do,"

"Yes, well, it is not a competition," I said, shaking my head in disgust at his pettiness. What difference did it make at this point who supposedly loved her more? "And in the end, you both lost it would seem."

"Leave us," he said.

"It is not right-"

"I do not bloody care!" he snarled so viciously that he actually frightened me. "Get out,"

I sighed in exasperation at him, but left the room. If it was the last time for them to spend together, then I would not interfere until I knew Lapis was on his way back.

"I am sorry, I am so, so sorry for everything, my love," I heard him sob a moment later and it truly touched me that he was finally able to allow himself to completely give way to his grief, even if it was in private and Bulma was not privy to it.

He lay there, holding her in his arms weeping bitterly until he fell asleep as well. That was how he was when I returned some time later to check in on Bulma. I left them be, she needed to sleep and I did not want to suffer Vegeta's wrath if I woke him.

She awoke nearly two hours later, her sickness advanced even more; she was wheezing and having more difficulty breathing, but she awoke with a bright smile upon waking up in Vegeta's arms.

"I dreamed a horrible dream," she murmured, touching the side of his face, looking at him in wonder.

"What did you dream?" he asked, awaking at her movement.

"I dreamt you left me and did not return; I did not know what happened to you. You broke my heart and I married Lapis because I assumed you were forever lost to me, except you did return and then it was too late," she said, beginning to cry.

It was clear that she had become delusional because of her fever and illness.

Vegeta had only now just noticed me sitting quietly in a chair in the room near the window, keeping watch for Lapis. I shook my head at him to not bring her back to her senses; better for her that she not be upset. He nodded once in understanding.

"I'm here now," he said soothingly to her, pressing his forehead against hers and stroking the side of her jaw. She had grown paler in the last few hours.

"Why are you crying?" she asked with a slight frown before realization began to sink in. "It was not a dream, that happened, didn't it?"

He nodded, unable to speak as he shook as he held her in his arms and wept.

"I ruined it all," she said. "Please forgive me,"

"Lapis has returned," I informed them, standing up. "Vegeta, you need to leave now."

"No! Do not leave me!" she cried frantically, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Lapis is right outside and will be inside any minute now," I said, trying to reason with her, afraid for what might occur if Vegeta was still here with her when he arrived. "He will be livid if he discovers Vegeta here,"

"No! I need Vegeta here with me and he needs to accept that!" she ranted in near hysterics. "Do not leave me, Vegeta!"

"I am not going anywhere," he replied squeezing her reassuringly however she fainted in her upset mere moments before Lapis came into the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he exclaimed in immediate anger at seeing them together in such an intimate embrace and in her bed no less.

"She wishes for me to stay here with her, so I will," he said firmly, raising a hand to keep him from coming at him. "I do not want to fight with you. When this is all over with, we may quarrel and you can cast me out any way which you see fit, but so long as she wants me to remain, I shall remain."

Lapis nodded, reluctantly allowing him to stay. He did not want to do anything to unnecessarily upset Bulma in the fragile state she was in. "How is she?" he asked, though he could tell from looking at her that the news was not good.

"Her breathing is worse and she is delirious and not fully aware of what is going on or where she is even," I informed him. "I think it best for you to send for the physician."

"I did already on my way home from church," he said, gently touching the side of her face. "He should be here at any moment."

Vegeta managed to untangle her arms from around him, getting up to allow Lapis to see to her. "She has been peacefully sleeping for the most part," he said, pacing the room uncomfortably.

"Thank you for remaining with her in my absence," he replied. "While I do not understand her fascination with you, I know it would have made her happy that you were here. I have not decided if my being lenient and allowing her to see you all this time or if my denying her from seeing you was my biggest mistake."

"It matters little now," Vegeta huffed.

"The physician finally arrived a little while later and it was then that Vegeta agreed to take his leave. The concern at this point was for the child she was carrying, rather than for her.

"He vowed to remain close to the house and I promised I would notify him of any changes as soon as I knew anything. She awoke a few times, but never said much of anything. Finally, in the late hours of the night, she passed."

"Lapis was so overcome in his grief that he could not bear to remain in the room while the physician attempted to save their child. He worked quickly and efficiently and I assisted while he removed the baby," she paused for a moment as she recalled the terrible incident. "You know, for all the terrible things I have related about her, I did care for her. For all her faults, she was not the worst."

"Of course not," Krillin agreed. "You raised her, did you not?"

"Practically," she nodded, taking a deep breath to keep herself from getting emotional. "It is such a shame she never had the chance to know her daughter. I apologize, I do not speak of this often."

"It is alright, take as much time as you need."

"I hope to never have to take part in anything so horrific again," she shook her head. "Thankfully everything was alright, although she was premature by two months. I cleaned and swaddled her and took her to Lapis, but he had no desire to see her.

"The poor little thing had no name for three days. Lapis named her Bra and once his grief subsided, he spoiled that little thing terribly, doting on her and giving in to whatever her little heart desired. She is truly the spitting image of her mother."

"And what of Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "How did he take the news?"

.

.

Vegeta waited outside all night long, as he said he would. It wasn't until early morning that Baba came out to see him and fill him in on what had happened, though he had already somehow figured it out for himself.

"She's dead, isn't she," he said as a statement of confirmation rather than asking in inquiry.

"I am sorry, Vegeta."

"I did not _need_ you to come out here to tell me, I already knew!" he seethed as he finally let his emotions take hold of him. "Was she angry I left her?"

"No," she answered. "She never regained full consciousness again; she never knew that you were not there."

He nodded thoughtfully. "She went peacefully then, did not suffer?"

"No, she did not suffer," she said solemnly. "She was conscious enough to give birth to a beautiful, healthy daughter. She passed not two hours afterwards and is at peace now," she lied, not wanting to disclose the real, somewhat gory truth to him.

"I certainly hope not!" he exclaimed. "Did you hear her? In her last words to me she told me I killed her!"

"She was delirious, Vegeta and not sound of mind at that point," she insisted. "She did not mean that, I am sure."

"I hope she meant it! I hope she meant every damned word of it!" he shouted in his grief. "They say the dead haunt their killers. Let her haunt me every hour of every day until the day I die."

"Why would you wish such a thing?" she asked in disgust, his demeanor beginning to frighten her somewhat, concerned that he would begin to suffer the same madness Bulma did when he had left.

"Because I cannot go on without her soul in my life, I cannot! Don't you see?" he confessed sadly, giving way to tears again.

She tried to think of something comforting to say to him, but could not. "I should hope you never find anyone to love again," she said. "It is far better to be hated by you than to be loved by you. You destroyed the one thing you loved the most and she, in her way, destroyed you as well. You both deserve each other. Now go home to your own wife and try to focus on making a decent life with her. You may never love her, but let her love you and sooth you. She is not Bulma, but she is a good girl."

He did not reply and so she left him there in the yard as he wept bitterly in his grief.

-0-0-0-

"The next day was Bulma's wake and once Lapis left, Vegeta came to see her. We had dressed her in her best and left the chapel open to the public. He came at night and kissed her. He did not say anything to me and only stared at her for about an hour, or I left him there with her after he had been there an hour, having spent all day accepting condolences.

"The next day, I noticed he had left behind a lock of his hair in her hand, before we sealed her coffin. I said nothing to Lapis about it. The poor man was so beside himself in grief that I did not wish to bother him with any unneeded drama.

"Vegeta attended the service at the back of the church, arriving discreetly just as it began, and he left as soon as it was over. He remained a fair distance away from everyone as she was buried and was the last to leave. Lapis did not approach him, of which I was thankful for. No one was aware of the love triangle and I felt it best that no one ever come to know of it."

-0-0-0-

"What a story!" Krillin exclaimed, shaking his head. "I have covered and heard my share of _unique_ stories, but I must say, this one tops them all."

"I warned you that it was not a pleasant story," she said, getting up. "And there is much more to it than what I even told you."

"What's the rest of it?" he asked then thought for a moment. "What happened to Lapis and Lazuli? What about Bulma's daughter?"

"I am very behind now on my work, I need to finish it. I will tell you the rest another day _after_ you have met Vegeta for yourself and have formed your own opinion on him."

Krillin frowned at her as she left the room. He sighed as he looked through his notes he had taken. He had enough material to write a whole story based on this alone and he had half a mind to do just that, except he knew he would not be able to leave without meeting the man himself. He was beyond curious.

He washed his own dishes so as not to put Baba out any more than he had already and headed up the stairs back to his room. It was already dark and he only noticed now that it had taken her the entire day to tell him the rest of the story.

Not tired from having slept in and still bothered by the intensity of the story, he sat down and began to write his article.

-0-0-0-

Thanks so much for reading! Please don't hate me… Feel free to shoot me a review… I don't bite..

The other contestants who wrote for this challenge were, Lady Vegeets BigBad-Wolfy , Bitchii-Usa , Verimol Lab , Mariana Oliveira , Fleur Licorne , and Vera Lynn. You should go check out their fantastic stories :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and _Wuthering Heights_ characters and DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

For those of you who asked for a continuation of this tale… Here you go! :D Once again, this is inspired by _Wuthering Heights_. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited so far! :D

I will warn, this is a terrible story… I don't even know why I'm so deeply fascinated with it.. But be warned, this chapter is particularly dark.

 _ **Even Though Our Love is Doomed**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Krillin got up again the next morning at a normal time. He hadn't slept any better, having not being able to think about anything else other than the wild tale he'd been told the previous day. He had stayed up late into the night writing his article; it was as though this story had consumed him and not in a good way.

In any case, he was determined to finally meet Vegeta. The man was a complete enigma to him. He had heard stories about him over the years of his tactical genius on the battle field both on land and sea. He'd heard the man was the picture of collected and calm. He also made wise trading and financial decisions to benefit himself. The last thing he had pictured in his mind would have been him being involved with such a complicated and scandalous love triangle.

It was late morning when he decided to leave the house and head out. Baba would not tell him anymore, insisting that he needed to meet Vegeta first before she would relate anything else to him. This only made him that much more curious.

Because it was sunny and not all that cold out, he decided to walk to Westerly Heights instead of riding his horse. The snow was deep, he discovered once he had made it onto the main road and he regretted not taking his horse then, however he had gone too far on foot to turn back at this point.

He paused as he finally approached the property and saw a large, stone built home. It looked run down and shabby, desperately in need of maintenance, as though at one time it may have been grand. There were three very large, shaggy grey dogs that resembled Irish Wolfhounds standing at the porch as sentries and he was wary of their appearance, remembering Baba's warning that Vegeta would be more likely to send the dogs to run him off the property than actually sit down and do an interview with him.

Krillin paused, wondering if he should proceed or not. Deciding that it was perhaps better for him to return another time on his horse, he turned to leave, but noticed a smaller black and fawn brindle colored Shepherd-looking dog close behind him, blocking him from where he'd come.

"Great," he groaned to himself, unsure if the dog was friendly or not. He decided it wasn't when he took a step forward and the dog cured his top lip at him, exposing a perfect set of teeth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a harsh voice from the left asked, though it did not sound friendly.

Krillin turned in the direction from where it had come and saw a man standing at the door of the stable and immediately he knew it was Vegeta, despite the fair distance away he was. The thick, flame shaped hair and dark eyes gave him away. He remembered the drawing in the journal and noted that Bulma had drawn a fairly accurate picture of him. However, he was not clean shaven, he had a few days' growth and his hair was fairy unruly.

"I'm.. I'm Krillin," he stammered, afraid of the dog, as the shepherd had not moved but the three hounds were approaching him cautiously, looking as though they were ready to pounce on him at any given moment should their master command them to.

"And?" the man shrugged, not making an indication to call his dogs off.

"I am here to interview you," he said boldly, ignoring the dogs. "I was sent by-"

"I remember," he cut him off curtly. He had been avoiding journalists for years. The only reason he had agreed to meet with this one was because the messenger that had been sent had bothered him incessantly until he agreed, which he had only accepted in the first place so as to be left alone again. He supposed it was only a matter of time before the journalist showed up for the interview. "You've wasted your time coming here, I have nothing to say."

"But you agreed," Krillin pressed somewhat. "I'm renting the plantation and everything. We don't have to discuss it all now, I'll be staying a few mon-"

"Good, because I am terribly busy," he said, turning to go back into the barn.

"Can I keep you company?" Krillin called back.

He reappeared a moment later. "I do not _like_ company,"

 _That's obvious,_ Krillin thought to himself. "I won't get in your way, I promise. Maybe I can help?"

"Doubtful," he snorted.

"Well can you at least call your dogs off?" he asked, beginning to feel annoyed and very uneasy as the shepherd had creeped up closer to him and was looking at him intently while panting lightly.

Vegeta snorted, but snapped his fingers. The three grey, shaggy hounds slinked back to the front porch lazily and the dark shepherd trotted back to the barn towards Vegeta.

"Impressive," he muttered under his breath, hesitating a moment before he decided to follow the dog towards the barn.

Vegeta watched him warily as he approached. "Hmmn," he grunted as he turned away and headed back into the barn where there were several horses being housed.

Krillin followed him not too closely, making sure to give him his space as he already suspected his invitation was limited to how much he annoyed Vegeta, so he decided to just keep his distance and not do anything that may annoy him.

Vegeta went into a stall where there was a white horse lying on its side in the straw and sounding like it was having difficulty breathing properly. He bent down next to it in concern, stroking its neck gently before getting back up and walking to the fire and removing a kettle and pouring the hot water into a bucket.

Krillin watched him quietly as he worked. He supposed he would consider him a handsome man despite his stern look and unapproachable demeanor. He looked unkempt, but it was apparent that he had sharp, distinguished features. He wasn't overly tall, but Krillin could tell he was in good shape.

"Grab me several of those blankets over there," he demanded, not even looking at him, hastily heading back into the horse's stall.

He went to the wall where there were a bunch of blankets folded on a shelf against a wall, however he hesitated as the shepherd followed him and placed himself between the wall and himself. "Uhh, your dog..."

"He's fine," Vegeta grunted.

"His mouth is open and he's panting a bit,"

"If his mouth is open, he will not bite," he replied irritably. "If he closes his mouth as he approaches you, _then_ you should be concerned."

"Alright then," he sighed, uneasily, reaching to grab blankets, trying to move slowly so as to not trigger the dog. He didn't agree or trust Vegeta's explanation, but so far the dog had not attempted to bite him, was only doing a fantastic job of intimidating him. "Here," he said, placing the blankets down next to Vegeta, who was trying to spoon feed the horse.

"Well make yourself useful and cover her," he snipped irritably at him.

Slightly taken back by his clipped tone, he did as he was asked and it dawned on him that this was quite possibly Bulma's horse. He carefully laid all three blankets on the horse, tucking her in the best he could and then sat back as he watched Vegeta desperately trying to make it eat, talking soothingly to it in encouragement as it finally relented and accepted sustenance. It was so strange to him that this cold, indifferent man could be so caring towards an animal and he remembered Baba's account of the stark difference in him of how he was with Bulma verses everyone else. Especially at her end.

He looked around and noticed a black horse in the next stall, looking over the best he could into the stall they were in, nickering at them as though wanting to remind them that he was there too.

"Is she going to be okay?" Krillin asked hesitantly, knowing that if his instincts were correct and this was Bulma's horse, that it would be hard for him if the horse passed on.

Vegeta did not reply for a long moment and Krillin wondered if he was ignoring him or maybe he hadn't heard him. "I do not know," he answered finally, in a quiet tone that betrayed the stony expression on his face. "She has not been well for some time now. I can only do the best that I can,"

"How old is she?" he asked, doing the math in his head, if this horse was the horse he had a feeling it was, it would be around twenty three years old he estimated. He _needed_ to know!

"Twenty six," he replied.

Krillin's stomach did a flip as his suspicions were confirmed. This _was_ Bulma's horse! He wasn't sure if it was admirable or sad that he was taking such diligent care of it. Although he supposed it would be the only thing he had left of Bulma at this point in time.

"She's really pretty," Krillin said.

"Hmmn," he grunted.

"How long has she been sick?" he asked.

"On and off for about a year, but recently only the past few days," he replied. "I have spent the last two nights with her in here, but it is not looking good. Enough with the idle chit chat, however. You may leave now,"

Krillin could not help but feel disappointed that he had already seemingly closed the door on an interview. "I came a long way," he pointed out. "We can stay here and can I just ask you a few questions and then I will leave you alone."

Vegeta was quiet for a while and Krillin could tell that he was beginning to get irritated with his presence.

"It is cold," he conceited. "Come inside, have something warm to drink and _perhaps_ I will answer a question or two, _depending_ on what it is."

Krillin nearly laughed he was so glad Vegeta had relented, just a little. "Sounds fair," he nodded, standing up.

Vegeta looked at the horse in concern for another moment before exiting the stall and the barn, shutting it so the warmth from the fire would not escape.

The dark shepherd followed them, not taking his eyes off Krillin. "That's quite the dog," he commented, still very leery of it. "What is it?"

"Dutch Shepherd," Vegeta replied.

"I've never seen or heard of one," Krillin commented. "He looks like a dark Belgian Shepherd."

"That's essentially what he is," he confirmed in a disinterested tone as they entered the house. "Woman, make something warm!" he bellowed as soon as they walked into the house.

"Make it _yourself!_ " a feminine voice sharply replied.

"Do I need to remind you of your place around here?" he growled in reply as a beautiful, young, blue haired girl came into view.

 _Wow,_ Krillin thought to himself as he looked at her. She was a bit young for him, in his opinion, but he could understand if he'd taken a girl like this as his wife. She was absolutely stunning!

Taking Baba's account to mind, apparently Bulma had been beautiful; Lazuli too. This girl was definitely not Lazuli. Not only was she too young, but he could have sworn Baba had mentioned that Lazuli was blonde. So with such a foul demeanor, how did Vegeta keep getting all these beautiful women, he wondered? He himself was in his mid-thirties and had yet to find a suitable wife for himself. He thought of himself as considerate and a gentleman and yet he had to work for female attention. Vegeta was clearly better looking than him, but what were looks when one had the disposition of a cactus?

He wondered then what had happened to Lazuli. Baba had said she would get around to telling him and never had.

"You do not have to put your wife out if she has other things to do," Krillin said graciously, not wanting to cause trouble.

" _Wife_?!" the girl snorted in disgust. "I am most certainly _not_ his wife!"

"Oh," he replied awkwardly, now feeling embarrassed for making assumptions, however it had also been his way of fishing for an answer. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be!" she snipped. "He's _obsessed_ with my mother. I'm sure he _wishes_ I was his wife."

"Do not flatter yourself," Vegeta retorted nastily. "You are _nothing_ like your mother."

Krillin blinked blankly a few times for a moment as he let the information process. So this girl was Bulma and Lapis' daughter, he realized in shock, wondering what on earth she was doing _here!_

"That's right, you keep telling yourself that," she snapped and he was shocked by her disrespectful tone. She was not the least bit afraid of him. "He's _not_ obsessed with my mother, yet he's spent more time and concern out there over a horse that once belonged to her than his own sick son while on his death bed!" she accused.

"Get _out_ if you are going to be unhelpful," he snarled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He held up the bottle to Krillin, his way of offering him a glass without having to courteously ask if he wanted a glass.

It was a bit early in the day for him, but he accepted anyway; sometimes all it took to get a conversation going was a few drinks.

The girl, had Baba said her name was Bra? He could not remember. She left the room with a string of very colorful, unladylike curses under her breath.

"Bothersome _wench,_ " Vegeta growled, handing him a glass with a bit more liquor in it than he would have poured himself. "It was peaceful here for a whole eighteen years without constant female simpering and nagging."

Krillin wasn't sure what to say. He knew he was not supposed to know anything about Bulma. He tried to think of what he would ask him if he _didn't_ know about her, but unfortunately that was all that interested him at this point. Now there was the added intrigue that Vegeta had a _son_ as well!

"So you don't have a wife I assume?" he asked carefully.

"No," he replied, sitting in a worn out chair. He indicated for him to follow suit on the couch across from him and he did. "You?" he asked, sounding strained as though it took great effort on his part to carry on a civil conversation.

"No, no wife," Krillin shook his head. "With my line of work and constantly travelling around for stories, it's difficult to settle down."

"Better for you," he said in a cautionary tone. "I advise against it; and should you fall in love, I would pity you rather than congratulate you."

"You speak from experience?" Krillin asked, hoping this would open a door to find out his side of the story.

Vegeta snorted bitterly and shrugged before downing the rest of his drink. "Love makes you ruthless, weak, desperate and cruel and once it has you deep within its clutches, it dies." he bitterly, looking intently into his glass, avoiding eye contact with Krillin.

Krillin nodded, unable to think of an appropriate response as he watched him refill his glass. Vegeta turned to see if he wanted a refill, but he'd barely touched his drink and so Vegeta took his seat again.

"So why are you so interested in writing an article about me?" he asked. "It was twenty years ago that I had anything to do with the navy and I have had nothing to do with it after serving for only a mere three years."

"True, but you were very influential," Krillin said, slightly taken aback by both the abrupt change in topic and his modesty. "Everyone still talks about you and your accomplishments."

"Hmmn," he grunted. "They do, do they?"

"You wouldn't consider returning?" Krillin asked, taking a few sips of his drink.

"No,"

"Even if you have no ties here?" he pressed.

"No," he said again. "I have no interest."

"But you still hold influence with the British East India Company, I understand?"

"That is not your business," Vegeta replied.

Krillin back peddled a little, going back on discussing Vegeta's victories and highlights from the war. Before he knew it, an hour or more had passed and he was at least three drinks in, beginning to feel the liquor influencing him.

"So why do you live here instead of the plantation?" he asked, feeling that was a safe topic. "It's much nicer and you could easily lease this place out if you wanted."

"What did the maid tell you?" Vegeta asked pointedly, still completely sober. It occurred to Krillin then that either he had not consumed as much as he'd thought or the man was able to hold his liquor much better than he could. "Baba?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"She likes to tell stories," he said knowingly. "Did she not tell you anything?"

"Nothing of any importance," he replied carefully. "Just that this place holds sentimental value to you and the other does not."

"Hmmmn," he grunted, not completely buying his answer. He knew Baba well. She was a gossip and loved telling everyone the worst things about him. He had not seen her for eighteen years after Bulma's death. Only recently had he seen her. A few months back, when Bra had come to live with him. It had not been a pleasant encounter to say the least.

It seemed that she blamed him for Bulma's death as much as he blamed her for certain things that had taken place.

"I cannot rent this place out to a tenant," he said.

"Why not?" Krillin asked. Sure it was a bit run down looking and could use some sprucing up, but you could tell that at one time, this had been a beautiful home.

"It is haunted," he replied.

"Haunted?" Krillin repeated, wondering if he had heard him right and if maybe Vegeta was as tipsy as he was. "Haunted by what?"

"A woman," he answered quietly. "A woman that I used to be well acquainted with. She haunts this place."

 _Okay,_ Krillin thought, unsure of how to respond. Vegeta looked quite serious, not like he was pulling his leg. "Your wife?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No," he replied, frowning intently at his drink as if waiting for something to happen.

An awkward silence took over them as Vegeta didn't elaborate and Krillin was unsure of what to ask him next, the liquor beginning to hit him hard now.

"Is it Bulma?" he asked stupidly in his impaired state before his mind could catch up with his mouth.

Vegeta looked up at him sharply. No, he was definitely _not_ impaired Krillin decided. "And how do you know that name?" he asked in a tone that made the hairs on the back of Krillin's neck stand on end.

"I… I don't know…" he stuttered. "I saw the name at the house. There was a journal of hers…"

"A journal?" Vegeta asked, tipping his head to the side with great interest. " _What_ journal?"

"I don't know… a journal," he replied awkwardly. "Her name was on it and it was in the room I was given."

Vegeta sat back in the chair, seemingly in deep thought. He was never aware that Bulma had even kept a journal ever and the thought intrigued him. "Did you read it?"

Krillin hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Bring it here," he demanded. "I want to see it."

"Oh, no," he shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "It's childish and wouldn't interest you."

"Let _me_ be the judge of that," he said, standing up. "Come on then, _go!_ Bring it to me."

Krillin shook his head and glared at him. "No," he replied firmly, standing up to him. "Why should you have it?"

"That is not your business," Vegeta snarled, taking the glass from Krillin's hand, turning him around and escorting him to the door after tossing his overcoat to him. "Bring the journal here,"

Krillin gaped at the outside and the whiteout that was now happening. It would seem that another storm had come in while he had been visiting with Vegeta and he couldn't see more than three or four feet in front of him. "No," he said. "You cannot send me back in _this_!"

"Watch me," he said indifferently, shoving him out the door. Vegeta grabbed a thick overcoat for himself and for a moment, Krillin was relieved that maybe he was going to accompany him, however Vegeta had no intention of that. "Bring it here, I will be in the stable."

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed. "I'll never even make it back to the plantation in _this!"_

"Then you had better hurry on before it gets dark and you lose your way," Vegeta shrugged. "Be back in the morning, however." Was all he said, leaving him there at his front porch and headed back into the barn to check on the horse again.

 _He's absolutely serious,_ Krillin realized in horror. _Why did I mentioned the journal_ , he asked himself, shaking his head as he took a few wobbly steps on his way out. He needed to sober up, that much was obvious.

It was windy and snowy, almost as bad as the night he'd come here; except he was not as warmly dressed as he had been and he was on foot, not on his horse. He stumbled down where he hoped the main road was. He could not tell at this point.

What could Vegeta possibly want with an old journal belonging to Bulma? It wasn't like it would change anything. She was long since passed away. He scoffed at recalling Vegeta's claim that the home was _haunted_ and remembered Baba's claim that he had possibly gone mad. That was quite likely! After all, the man had sent him out, pissed drunk, in the middle of a severe snow storm no less to go and get the journal of a girl he had once loved while he nursed her dying horse. It was really quite pathetic, now that he thought about it.

Vegeta was obviously mad; Baba was correct.

He collapsed as an overwhelming gust of wind hit him. He lay there a moment as he felt the world beginning to spin. He was so tired, and it really wasn't all that cold. He decided that he would just lay there a moment until the vertigo passed. Maybe the storm would too? He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

-0-0-0-

Krillin stirred from the feeling of being hoisted up and dragged. He wanted to wake up, but sleep was still calling to him. He felt warm and cold all at the same time.

"Come _on_ ," a male voice he did not recognize said to him. "You need to wake up and get back before you freeze to death out here."

"Hmm," he muttered, still feeling inebriated and somewhat nauseous at the same time, though he forced his legs to walk. One in front of the other… that was it.

It felt like forever, but they finally made it back to the plantation. He had no idea who this young man was, but he was too exhausted to thank him.

Baba was in a stir when they showed up. It was dark out already.

"He was drunk and passed out on the road during the storm," the young man said to Baba as they both carried him up the stairs.

"He let him out in this weather!" Baba exclaimed in horror.

"Yea," the young man grunted.

Baba made a disgusted sound as they made it back into Krillin's room and began to undress him and put him in warm, dry clothes.

He heard Baba speaking to him and asking about Bra but he couldn't stay awake long enough to hear the full nature of their conversation and quickly fell asleep again.

The next morning he woke up with a pounding headache and his chest felt like there was a ton of bricks weighing down on him.

As he came to, he noticed Vegeta sitting in the chair beside his bed and he wondered why he was there. He was well dressed and clean shaven this time. His hair was neatened up somewhat, but still stood straight up. He had a strong jawline and his brows were set in a scowl, which he decided was permanent.

Krillin could understand why women were drawn to him; he was dark, handsome and mysterious. Even he found himself wanting to know more about him and figure him out. _And look where that just got me,_ he thought in dismay.

"Apparently the storm was worse than I had thought," Vegeta said to him and Krillin knew that was the closest thing to an apology that he would ever get from him.

"I could have _died!_ " he pointed out, though he barely had a voice.

"Still could," Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. "You are pretty sick from that little adventure; you may not recover."

Krillin felt himself over come with anger, but was too exhausted to even form a reply at the moment.

Vegeta stood up and walked around the room casually. It was the room that had been Bulma's, where he had last seen her. It had not changed throughout the years and he wasn't sure if he found that comforting or if he resented it. He _did_ resent that Baba had placed him in this room and that this man was in _Bulma's_ bed.

"I have not set foot in this house in over eighteen years," he said, looking out the window. Even being in this room made him feel claustrophobic as the memories and raw emotion of his last moments with Bulma assaulted him with an intensity that even surprised him.

"So then why are you here?" he asked.

"To get the journal you claimed to have in your possession," he said. "Where is it?"

Krillin shook his head. To think he thought that the man was here out of concern to check on him! In that moment, an idea came to him. Apparently it was very important to Vegeta to have this journal. Perhaps he could use it as a bargaining chip. "I will not tell you unless you agree to sit for an interview with me,"

Vegeta regarded him coolly for a moment. "Do I need to remind you of what happened the last time you tried to fool me?"

"Fool you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I knew you knew more than what you had let on. I knew the moment you set eyes on that horse that you knew of its origins and who it belonged to. You are not here to discuss my war achievements; you already know them and we discussed them during your poor attempt of small talk already. You are here to delve into my private life, which I _know_ Baba would have already been far too happy to tell you of."

"Actually, I _was_ here to discuss that and interview you about it and what you had been up to since then," he admitted. "That was the point in the interview. I just happened to stumble on a back story _far_ more interesting than anything you accomplished on the battlefield."

"So what do you want to know?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man, not liking that he was not just giving him what he wanted. "That I lost the only person who ever meant anything to me? That I was married once and was a terrible husband to the unfortunate girl? Stupid girl, but unfortunate all the same. You know that I have a dead son as well from your visit yesterday. What else do you feel the need to know? I feel that is sufficient enough."

Krillin shrugged in response; while he was aching to hear the details of everything from Vegeta's point of view, he knew he was not going to get it from him and so he relented with a heavy sigh which turned into a nasty coughing fit. "It's in the top drawer of the night stand,"

Vegeta strode across the room in two steps and opened the drawer and grinned triumphantly when he saw it and took it out immediately. Krillin observed him and it was almost as though he were mesmerized by it. He looked it over carefully, handling it as though it were breakable, opening it gently, not too wide; it was apparent the binding was old and worn and likely to be easily cracked.

Baba strode into the room then, breaking the spell the old journal had on Vegeta. "He's awake!" she exclaimed. "And what are _you_ doing with _that_?" she asked, trying to yank the journal from Vegeta's hands, however he was quicker than her and stepped out of her line of reach.

"Why have you kept _this_ from me?" he asked accusingly, waving it around.

"Because it belonged to my lady and her private thoughts are none of your business, that's why,"

"You always _were_ meddling in things you had no business meddling over where Bulma was concerned." he said nastily to her.

"Says the man who singlehandedly destroyed her out of his own selfishness!" she shot back venomously. "You are nothing more than a degenerate!" she ranted at him. "I curse the day Mr. Briefs brought you into our lives. All you know how to do is destroy! You should be hanged or imprisoned for your actions!"

"My goodness, I seem to have offended her a _great_ deal," he snorted in amusement, looking innocently at Krillin who was becoming very uncomfortable with the intensity of their arguing. "And what, _exactly_ , have I done to merit such a terrible judgement against me, woman?"

She pursed her lips in exasperation at him. Even when he was mocking her, it seemed he could still be charming. "You _really_ wish for me to say in front of the guest?"

Vegeta snorted and shrugged. "You are going to tell him anyway once I leave. May as well be in my presence so that I may refute your ridiculous claims. I'm sure your memory is not as sharp as it once was, given your age. I can set straight the discrepancies as they _really_ happened."

Baba glared at him. "It must expend so much energy, being so cruel,"

"Go on, what are my charges?" he demanded in a teasing tone, clearly amused by their banter over his supposed bad behavior.

"Adultery and covetousness," she started. "Maybe not physically, or at least not to my knowledge, but it would not surprise me in the least the way you and the misses conducted yourselves even in my presence. I do not want to know what you got up to when you two were off on your own, but I _know_ you tried to steal another man's wife with no shame or care about your actions. You destroyed _three_ lives over your obsession."

"Only _one_ by my count, but alright," he sighed, waving his hand in dismissal. "Bra was raised to be even more spoilt than her mother ever was, her life was far from ruined and Lapis did not suffer enough, as far as I am concerned, but I will take responsibility for supposedly _ruining_ his life as you claim."

"And Bulma?" she asked, sounding near enough close to tears. "You had damned well better take responsibility for her!"

"Such language," he scolded her mockingly before taking on a dark tone and look. "Bulma ruined her own life all on her _own_ without my help."

"And how do you figure that!"

"Because _nothing_ on this earth could have kept us apart but her," he replied in a hurt tone. "She ripped us apart of her own doing and free will because if it had been within my power not heaven or hell or the _devil_ himself could have kept us from being together! In the end, she was the one who ultimately kept us apart. Do _not_ put that solely on me; I carry enough regrets already but her death is on her and her alone."

His statement seemed to calm Baba down somewhat as she seemed to take some satisfaction in knowing that he blamed himself somewhat and was still obviously very deeply affected by the whole ordeal.

"What else?" he asked a moment later, his eyes still blazing.

"You kidnapped Bra!" she said accusingly.

"I did not," he scoffed. "She came willingly and on her own accord,"

"You _lured_ and tricked her!"

Vegeta shrugged, though did not deny her accusation. "You say lured, I say persuaded; I saw an opportunity to get back at Lapis and took it. That is all; do not embelish,"

"Exactly, you _evil_ man!" she spat. "And what of poor Lazuli?"

Vegeta snorted in response.

"Do not be so dismissive of her! You destroyed and ruined that poor girl and you know it!"

"Why is it always _poor_ Lazuli, _poor_ Lapis or _poor_ Bulma with you?" he asked viciously. "Never is it _poor_ Vegeta for any of the sufferings and troubles _I_ have endured in my lifetime."

"Oh, believe me, at _one_ time I felt those sentiments towards you. I will admit that Tien treated you horribly after Mr. Briefs' passing, however instead of it shaping you into a strong, honorable or _reasonable_ man, you let it poison your soul.

"You took a poor, blameless girl and ruined her for your own amusement as part of your twisted game of revenge against Lapis and Bulma. I could not believe my eyes when I saw and spoke with her the last time I saw her, poor little thing! You are nothing more than a monster!" Baba vented, uninhibited by feeling the need to be proper and polite now that her pent up emotion had been released.

"She was nothing more than a nuisance," he sighed. "I rejoiced the day she left,"

"Not that I can blame her for all you did to her!"

"I never did anything to her," he insisted, putting his hands up in surrender; though his tone went back to mocking. "Nothing that she did not welcome, anyway."

"I do not believe you,"

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Baba snipped. "She did not have to say a word and I knew you had abused her beyond reason."

Vegeta puffed out his cheeks as he let out a deep exhale, looking around the room as though trying to remember the events that had taken place. After what felt like a long silence, he nodded somewhat, but his tone remained amused. "I suppose I gave her a rather bad time, given the nature of our union and frame of mind I was in with Bulma's passing, yes I was rather unfair to her. However, anything I inflicted on her was not outside the parameters of the law. I never struck her, I never _forced_ myself on her. However it became apparent rather quickly that there was not anything I could do to make her happy either and so when she left, it brought me great relief. For I should have known that she could never make me happy. I blame _you_ for that."

"Me? I did not tell you to marry the girl!"

"You insisted I find another, and if it had not been for you, I'd have never set my sights on the foolish little thing," he said almost casually.

"Naïve and _innocent_ , not foolish," Baba corrected him.

" _Foolish,_ " he insisted. "I warned her I was no, what was it she called me again… Ah, _dark prince_. I advised her that I was a man with no name to pass on and that I was only out for my own selfish interests, which at that time were the complete destruction and demise of Tien and her _dear_ brother Lapis. She chose to be intrigued and see some nonexistent positive quality there. Bulma even warned her and advised her not pursue me,"

" _Really_? When?" Baba asked.

"During one of my visits," he insisted. "Bulma got agitated because she was acting like a helpless twit so as to garner my attention on herself rather than on Bulma. It was _then_ that Bulma told me of Lazuli's ridiculous infatuation for me.

"She told her that I was a dishonorable man not worthy of her affections and it started a quarrel between them because Lazuli accused Bulma of being unfaithful to her brother. Which, to give you answer to you previous charge, no, I never touched Bulma. Kissed and embraced, yes; but never did we cross a line. I would have gladly taken her with me should she have allowed it and scandal or not, I would have taken her as my wife, but never did we consummate our true affections for one another. I valued her more than to ruin her reputation."

Baba shook her head in disgust. "The intent was still there so therefore you still committed the crime."

"Then Bulma is as guilty because had she not been pregnant, she told me she would have left with me."

"I remember," Baba nodded. "However she is long since gone and it is up to god to hold her accountable for her conduct."

Vegeta looked at the floor and nodded as though in deep thought before sighing heavily. "Yes, well I must be going now. I trust you will care for the guest and get him whatever he needs and I have humored him well enough for him to complete his work," Vegeta said, walking brusquely to where his coat was hanging. "It would seem your presence was beneficial to me after all," he finished, waving the journal before exiting the room and seeing himself out of the home.

Krillin looked at Baba in shock and shook his head as they heard the door close.

"I told you he was a wretch," Baba said knowingly.

Krillin was only able to nod before he was caught in a violent coughing fit.

"I will get you some tea, but you must rest," Baba said to him. "I will tell you the rest later on at supper f you still wish to know."

"Yes," he nodded, settling himself in comfortable in his bed.

-0-0-0-

As he rode back to the Heights, Vegeta's mind began to wander and he began to think of Lazuli. He truthfully hadn't given her much thought since the day she left him. He admitted to himself that he had been a terrible husband to her, however what was done was done. He was better off on his own.

However, he did have to admit that to her credit, she had tried to make the best out of their situation even after she had realized the mistake she'd made. He had been in no mental state to even notice or acknowledge that.

.

.

It was late into the night when Lazuli decided to go to Vegeta. It had been nearly three weeks since Bulma's death and Vegeta had been so broken when he returned home that despite her intense dislike for him already, Lazuli was moved to go to him to offer him some form of comfort… if he would allow it.

She knocked softly on the door of his room; they had taken to sleeping in separate bedrooms as soon as they had returned and she preferred it that way despite her loneliness and lingering desire to please him. He was a monster and she had vowed to herself to never let him touch her again. However with Bulma having deceased, maybe this was the opportunity they both were given to try again.

Lazuli felt no joy or elation at the knowledge that her sister in law had perished. She felt empty inside, her heart broke for her poor brother and she wished now more than ever that she could have been there for him but unfortunately, she couldn't be. Her own choices had alienated her from what was left of her family and she knew she had no one to blame but herself. Vegeta was all she had now and if the distraction of Bulma being removed permanently was possibly all he needed to see _her_. Perhaps now he would be willing to let her in and see that she as just as appealing than Bulma was, if not more so.

She was still only eighteen years old. She was thin and lithe, very delicate and feminine in build. Her beautiful blonde hair complemented her fair, porcelain, nearly flawless complexion and her blue eyes popped, making her look like a some sort of Greek siren or goddess that there were songs and stories written about such beauty as hers. In appearance, Lazuli was picture perfect and she knew it. She had been the talk of the town and the desire of every man she had ever come across, all waiting for her to come of age. Yes, she could have chosen any one of them, but she had chosen _him_. And had lived to regret it mere hours after she had bound herself to him.

He treated her with such cool distain that she could not believe she had been so naïve to believe that he was decent at any point. Even their wedding night had been unpleasant to say the least. He had been hasty in consummating their union, ensuring she had no legal or spiritual loophole to leave him.

He had been flirtatious with her on their way to the Chapel, had acted as though he could not keep his hands off of her despite his verbal warnings that he was not what she truly wanted. She had been so confused!

The way the man had touched her and kissed her had been the exact opposite of his words and shouldn't that have meant something? Didn't actions usually speak louder than words?

He had been tender and affectionate with her until the moment after they had been together the first time. She recalled it now, and brushed away her tears. She supposed he had not been _that_ terrible, she amended. However it hadn't been her name he had cried out at his completion. She had thought it odd that he simply had refused to look at her or make eye contact with her while making love to her, _if that was what it could be called,_ she scoffed bitterly to herself.

He had been more or less considerate of her untouched condition in the beginning and she had not minded too much his harshness. It had turned her on… until he had cried out _Bulma's_ name.

She had cried the rest of the night, feeling cheap and dirty, knowing he had only used her and now she was stuck with him. Of course, he had berated and had been put out by her emotional display, completely unfeeling, unapologetic and unsympathetic towards her. It had definitely not been the wedding night she had always dreamed about.

The following night he had her again and his roughness again had been a turn on despite her desire for gentleness and affection from him. She had hoped that if she gave into him easily, letting him do what he wanted with her, he would grow to love her. She had been wrong.

He'd bent her over and had his way with her hard and fast. His hands pinching her instead of delicately kneading the way she would have liked. However she still felt herself being pushed towards the edge of pleasure despite the roughness he inflicted upon her. She had come almost violently that time and yet he continued to pound into her relentlessly until his own completion took over. She had climaxed twice in the time it had taken him to finally spend himself.

The next day she had felt like she had been hit by a freight train, but did not utter a single complaint. He did not touch her that evening however.

The evening after that, they had found themselves staying at an expensive inn in a beautiful town with a romantic, picturesque backdrop. She had come to him, trying to instigate a romantic interlude only to have him cruelly reject her. He had left the room and she had cried herself to sleep. He had returned a few hours later, drunk and came on to her, she had thought by way of apology because he had been so tender and gentle with her in a way had not been previously.

She had accepted him willingly, letting him touch and caress her into such a frenzy she had truly believed that he had been sorry for his previous actions and treatment of her. His mouth and hands doing things to her she would not have even dreamed of. Even now, thinking of that night made her shiver. Just knowing he was capable of such passion and tenderness made her determined to not give up hope on him.

He had kissed and stroked her and had made her climax before he had even removed his own clothing. Afterwards, he had held her and kissed her, keeping her simmering before proceeding. _That_ was the kind of love and physical intimacy she had always dreamed of having in a husband.

When she finally cried out his name, it was like the spell had been broken. He sobered up and realized who he was with. He halted his movements and looked down at her with a look that had made her feel unworthy.

She'd reached for him, determined to not allow him to ruin the night. Despite her efforts, he withdrew from her immediately and got dressed hastily, without a word or glance at her. For a second time that night, she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke to find him sitting quietly on the other side of the room, facing the large, open window. He was deep in thought and did not move to acknowledge her when she stirred, but she knew that he knew she was awake.

"I cannot love you," he said quietly in an ice, calm tone that made her shiver and not in a good way. "I have tried and I simply cannot."

Anger instead of grief flared up inside of her at his rejection. He had not even the decency to look at her when he said what he had!

"And why do you all of a sudden find me so detestable to you when before you could not keep your hands or eyes off of me?" she demanded, wrapping herself in a sheet and marching up to him.

He shrugged in response.

"No, you don't!" she snarled at him. "I deserve some kind of explanation! Do you have any idea what I gave up for you? I left my home, I left my brother, the _only family_ I have left for _you_!"

"I am aware of all of that and it was obviously a foolish error on your part." he said nonchalantly as though it were no big deal.

"I thought you _cared_ for me!"

"You thought wrong," he replied coolly. "Your foolish naïve, girlish notions clouded your judgement."

"What about everything you said to me?" she objected as she began to cry again.

"I told you that I was undesirable, a selfish man out for my own best interests, a man lacking honor that you would be wise to steer clear of," he reminded her. "Yet you chose to ignore my warnings and find them amusing rather than seeing the truth. I never hid my true nature from you, you only chose not to see it. Even _Bulma_ warned you to stay away from me and you did not listen."

" _Bulma,"_ she sneered bitterly. "The one you want but cannot have. At least _she_ was smart enough to see that you are no good and made a better choice,"

In the blink of an eye he had her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. "You will never speak of her again," he growled between grit teeth.

"Oh, but you can speak her name while in the throws of passion with me!" she boldly shot back at him, wincing in anticipation that he may strike her. "How hypocritical of you!"

He let her go before his anger got the better of him and he did something stupid.

"I do not know what she sees in you as a friend but I suspect you've made her question her loyalties to Lapis. I've noticed the way you both look at each other!" she continued on, not realizing that he had been very close to seriously injuring her. "She holed herself up in her own room for days, keeping herself away from my brother, _her_ husband, because of you! If you _tried_ to get her to leave, she didn't. She stayed but _I_ chose you! This is the treatment I get in return?"

"Get dressed," he said coldly to her, walking towards the door. "We leave shortly,"

Too angry to cry, she got herself dressed and ready to leave as quickly as possible. The rest of their four month trip was spent in cold silence between them while Vegeta dragged her all over the place, conducting business and checking on his many investments while Lazuli remained depressed and alone, regretting her choice and missing her brother and Bulma terribly. He did not attempt to touch her again.

They had returned to the news of Bulma's severe illness and within a few days Vegeta managed to visit her, and she had finally passed away. Since her funeral, he had kept himself away from everyone.

Lazuli picked the lock and stepped into the dark room, making sure to lock it again behind her, keeping Tien's warning in mind. He had told her in one of his drunken ramblings that he carried a pistol on him and checked Vegeta's door every night in the hopes that he might once leave his door unlocked so that he could end him for all he had put his family through. She wasn't entirely sure he would be capable in the state he kept himself in, but she did not doubt his intentions.

It was dark and eerie in the room. The drapes were drawn and she knew this had been Bulma's room while growing up. She ignored her jealousy and cautiously approached him. He was in her bed, asleep seemingly.

"Vegeta," she said softly, sitting next to him and placing a comforting hand on his bare shoulder. "Vegeta I am so sorry,"

"Why?" he asked hoarsely and she could tell then that he'd been weeping. "Why have you left me, Bulma?"

Lazuli grit her teeth at the mention of the other girl's name. Why was it that she could not escape her? She chose not to reply, even though she had a thousand cutting remarks for him. She knew, however that it would not make any difference. Nothing she could say to him would hurt him or bring him down lower than he possibly already was. Nor would it give her any satisfaction to hurt him or take pleasure in his pain. She had lost a sister as well. She may have been jealous of the emotional hold Bulma had over him, but that wasn't Bulma's fault. He was obsessed, and only he could change that.

"I told you to not leave me here," he said harshly. "Our souls are the same and you are the other half of my soul. How can I go on without half of my soul?"

She shush-ed him as she took him in her arms, a bit unnerved that he was so lost in grief that he had not figured out that he was not speaking to Bulma or a reincarnation of her.

"I knew you would haunt me," he said after several minutes, her hair began to stand on end at his current mental state. "You said that I broke your heart and killed you. Please, haunt me every hour of every day until it is my time to join you."

"No," she said softly, trying to think of something Bulma would say; she had no idea what to do and was frightened he would be enraged if she made her true identity known to him in the state he was in. "You must live your life. That is what I want for you. Not to haunt you."

"I insist," he said, touching her face.

She felt her stomach flutter with desire at his touch, innocent as it was, and she drew his face towards hers, kissing him lightly. She half expected him to balk at her and strike her, but he didn't. He kissed her back. Slowly at first, savoring the feel and taste of her lips on his. "Make love to me, Vegeta," she said to him against his mouth, not caring that it wasn't _her_ he would be making love to. She just _needed_ to feel loved from him. Even if it was once and under this pretense. "Make love to me the way we never had the chance to."

He growled affirmatively at her request, moving away from her to remove his trousers and she quickly removed her clothes before he practically pounced on her. His mouth dominated hers, kissing her more deeply than she'd ever been kissed in her life.

She gasped for air as his mouth left hers and began to travel down her neck and collar bone, nipping, kissing and licking a trail down to her left breast. He took the nipple into his mouth and began flicking it with his tongue as he sucked on it until it was swollen and standing erect. He moved on to the other one to do the same as he parted her legs and stroked her gently a few times before inserting a finger inside her and began playing with her.

She mewled in pleasure as he continued this pleasurable assault on her body, eventually inserting a second finger as he covered her mouth with his own again, swallowing her moans of pleasure and taking delight in the way her body moved against his own.

Lazuli was too lost in pleasure to care about the origin of it and could scarcely believe that the man who was currently on top of her was the same angry man she had married and had taken to her bed. It was like he was a different man completely at the moment but she didn't care.

She cried out finally as she came on his hand. She ran her fingers through his thick hair as she bucked her hips against his hand, wanting to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible.

As the waves began to subside, she reached down to grip him and slowly pulled on him. She sat up, pushing on his shoulder with her other hand until he leaned back. "Your turn," she said as she began to pleasure him with slow strokes.

He grunted as she continued, his breaths becoming shallow. He threw his head back as he revelled in her ministrations. By this point he had caught himself in mind and he was very well aware that it was Lazuli he was with, but he closed his eyes and thought of Bulma anyway. He thought of every time they had kissed and touched and the number of times they had very nearly crossed the line of propriety and wished now more than anything that they had. Even if he could have had her just once.

He took her hand away from his manhood and lifted her a little, settling her on his lap, filling her up slowly, inch by inch until he was buried deep inside of her. He held her there, close to him a moment before letting her go and she began to rock her hips into his.

She bent down and kissed him as she moved with him, loving the way his hands gently caressed over her back and shoulders soothingly.

He finally wrapped an arm firmly around her waist as he moved to lay her back down on the mattress and moved slowly and deeply inside of her.

They took their time with one another, both equally taking and giving, making love slowly and sensually until they were both satiated.

To her delight, he did not utter Bulma's name once and for the first time since they had been married not only did she fell asleep in his arms, but she felt content.

She woke up the next day with his arms still around her, holding her close. He was awake she realized as she felt him absent mindedly stroking her arm. She turned in his arms and her smile faded as she noticed the sullen look on his face and she knew despite her best intentions, last night had been a mistake.

It had been a mind blowing, pleasurable, _beautiful_ mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.

"I was only trying to help," she said quietly, fearful now that he would be angry with her for deceiving him in the deplorable mental condition he had been in the previous evening.

"I knew it was you," he replied blandly. "I am not so stupid as to have not noticed."

"Then last night, did it mean anything?" she asked, letting hope bloom in her heart that maybe last night had been the start of something positive for them. It had been too good to have not meant anything. "I initially thought you had been making love to _her_."

"I was," he answered, his face stony. "I did."

She nodded as she swallowed what felt like a lump of sand scratching its way down her throat.

"You were a willing vessel. I merely took what you were willing to give," he said cruelly. "I will not say last night was not good, however do not ever pretend to be _her_ again and no _not_ come in here again without my permission."

Lazuli bolted out of his bed as though she had been physically burned by him. "Why can you not appreciate and see what it is you have right in front of you!" she cried, trying to not become borderline hysterical in her hurt state. "You would rather make love to a _ghost_? Look at me!"

He scoffed cruelly at her as he looked at the picture on the wall of Bulma. She'd have been about seventeen years old when it would have been painted. He had studied it for hours since he had returned here. The likeness to Bulma was very close and was all he had left of her. To anyone else, it was a perfect portrait; the artist had nicely portrayed the slight point of her nose and got the shape of her top lip perfect. To him however, they had missed the mischievous slight upturn on the sides of her mouth when she smiled and they had not been able to capture the fire in her eyes that was so apparent to anyone who had ever met her. Even the shade of blue they had used was slightly off from what her true hair color had been, but at least they had gotten her skin and eye color correct and all in all, it was an excellent portrait of her.

"I said _look at me!"_ Lazuli cried again. "Not at that stupid painting!" she spat, walking over to the wall with every intent of taking it off the wall and destroying it.

"Don't you _dare!"_ he snarled, vaulting out of bed and across the room so quickly, it was almost in one fluid movement. He grabbed her around her waist and tossed her onto the floor with little care if he hurt her or not.

"You're _sick!"_ she screamed at him. "Sick and twisted and disgusting!"

"That was not the impression I got from you last night when you came to _my_ bed like a needy whore," he said nastily, bearing down on her.

"I only wanted to comfort _you,"_ she explained as she began to sob. Her anger at this point replaced by fear. "I thought…"

"What? You thought now that _she_ is gone that maybe I would forget about her and replace her with you?" he sneered.

"Not forget, no," she shook her head as she cried. "Just give me a _chance_!"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we could be so good together if you would just let me in!" she insisted. "If you loved as deeply as you hate, and I know you are capable of love; I felt it last night, Vegeta. You can love _so_ much more than you hate and it could be so _beautiful_ instead of this _ugliness_. Just give me a chance, give _us_ a try! "

"You could _never_ come close to her," he snorted, getting up and away from her as though being close to her in the nude was now appalling to him.

"Then why?" she asked as she cried. "Why would you marry me if you knew you could never he happy with me!"

"Because marrying you was the only thing I could think of doing at the time to hurt your damned brother!" he admitted. "I cannot torture him, so I will have to settle on torturing _you_!"

"Me?" she asked, pausing a moment to grab the bed sheet to cover herself from his view. She felt ashamed and very self-conscious now in front of him. "What did _I_ ever do to you to deserve this? I was nothing but kind to you. I was kind while Bulma flaunted Lapis in your face and yet you fawn all over her! Why do you treat me this way? You loved her, so be angry at _them_!"

"You share the same ghostly facial features, I cannot look at you without seeing _him!"_ he admitted. "Therefore you are close enough."

"Well, if you recall, Baba said that you broke Bulma's heart by marrying me. Blame yourself and remember that had you not seduced me, she _might_ be alive today!"

He took a glass ornament off the nearest shelf and threw it at the wall in a fit of rage and she winced as it shattered all over the place, thankful that he had not thrown it at her. "Get out," he said finally without looking at her.

He didn't have to tell her twice. Lazuli had never felt so dirty and degraded in her life. She wrapped herself firmly in the loose bedsheet, grabbed her clothes and exited the room as quickly as humanly possible in her need to get as far away from him as quickly as possible.

She locked herself in her own room down the hall from his and went straight to bed to cry.

-0-0-0-

Vegeta sighed heavily at the memory of their very brief union. If he had known it would upset Bulma to the point of putting her own life at risk, he would have never gone to that extreme to get back at Lapis.

From what he recalled, Lazuli had left him later on that day or the next day; he did not know. Not only did he not care, but he had not been in the state to notice. Lapis had still refused to take her in and so she had relocated herself to London where she had birthed his son.

Apparently he had gotten her pregnant that night. He had not known where she had gone or that he'd even had a son until seventeen years later, when he had heard through local gossip that Lapis had a sickly orphaned nephew who had moved in with him a few weeks prior.

Doing some homework, it turned out that Lazuli remained on her own the rest of her days, raising and caring for her son, Tarble until she caught a case of the flu and passed. She'd had the foresight to write to Lapis before her death and begged him to take the boy in, which he had.

Of course, not wanting to miss an opportunity to pick on the poor man, Vegeta insisted he have full custody of his own son, whom he never knew existed.

The boy was a disappointment to say the least. He was weak and sickly and terribly coddled by his mother all his life.

Vegeta snorted in disgust that his own son would turn out to have more of his uncle in him than his own father. From what he'd been able to tell, the only thing the boy had inherited from him had been his good looks and nothing else.

He had arrived back at the heights by this time and out his old, cantankerous black horse away before going to check on Bulma's horse, who did not seem to have improved much, if at all. Grabbing a lantern for light and warmth, he sat down next to the horse and took the journal out of his pocket.

He inspected in carefully before opening it up and gazing on the drawing she'd made of them; his mouth cracking in a small grin as he studied it, lightly tracing his fingers on the page, remembering the look of her handwriting; this was truly written by her and he saw it as a gift she had meant for him to find.

A moment later, he turned to the first page and began to read.

-0-0-0-

Yes, I made Vegeta a right, cruel bastard. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me..

Likely only one more chapter to go and I'll be done this story. The next one will be lighter, I promise! Thanks for reading!


End file.
